Extended Victorious 2
by justadream666z
Summary: Basically a series of oneshots I thought might've happened during the show. Actually rated M. Season 2. Reposted.
1. Beggin' On Your Knees (Part 1)

_**Still nervous, but let's do this!**_

* * *

**Jade's POV**

"Jade!" Beck shouted my name for the fifth time since we left his house. "Slow down!" He gripped the passenger's side door and center console like he was holding on for dear life.

"Relax," I told him. "I know what I'm doing." He was overreacting big time.

"Watch out for that—," His voice was drowned out by the annoying honk of a van that pulled out in front of me. I braked hard and honked my own horn at them. "Jade, you're gonna get us killed."

"Am not," I shook my head. "Stop being so dramatic." He'd been criticizing my driving since I picked him up ten minutes ago for school, and I had learned to tune him out.

"Dramatic?!" He yelled, kind of proving my point for me. "Jade, you almost hit that car!"

"He cut me off," I argued as I passed the car in question, flipping the driver off as I did.

"Oh my god," He shook his head at my gesture and sunk in the passenger's seat, trying to make himself invisible. "This is the last time you drive us," He told me.

"What?" I turned to look at him. "This is the first time!"

"First and last," He reiterated. "The road, babe! Look at the road!" He pointed in front of me, alarmed. I looked up in time to see the red light as we passed it and shrugged.

"I love my car," I told him. My father's latest gift to me still smelled of new leather interior and since the school year started, I'd only driven it a few times.

"We can still take it," He nodded. "I'll drive, though."

"Why? I'm a great driver."

"Yeah if you have a death wish," He really was being dramatic. "Face it, Jade, I'm a better driver."

"Why? Because you're a man?" I challenged. "Sexist pig!"

"What? No! Because you're terrible," He said as if that was any better. "If you weren't a girl, you'd still be terrible."

"You're about two words away from walking the rest of the way," I warned him.

"I'm just being honest."

"That's no excuse to be rude."

"At least I have an excuse."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're rude for no reason," He shrugged.

"Nooo," I shook my head. "I'm rude because people are idiots. And I'm not a terrible driver, you're a terrible passenger."

"You just ran a stop sign," He said monotonously as I pulled into the parking lot of Hollywood Arts.

"I know," I lied. What stop sign? "We're late, we don't have time to stop."

"Traffic signs aren't exactly optional," He told me as I found an empty space to park. "You're too close on this side," He said, looking out his window.

"Would you shut up for a minute and let me do this?"

"Okay…," I hated his tone, but at least he stayed silent until I was done. "Not bad," He told me and I reached over to punch his arm.

"Ouch!" He rubbed it. "That was a compliment!"

"A condescending one," I rolled my eyes and reached into the backseat to fetch my bag. My movement brought me closer to his seat and he leaned down near my face to speak.

"Sorry," He said quietly. "I just have this little quirk where I value my life," He smirked and I narrowed my eyes. Before I could state my comeback, he bent forward to kiss me. I would've kept arguing, but it didn't seem to matter as much now that his lips were on mine.

"I'll drive us home?" He asked in between kisses.

"You drive like an old lady."

"An old lady who wants to live," He grinned at me.

"Backseat driver," I said as an insult.

"Psycho," He retorted.

"Prude!"

"Psycho," He said again with a smug smile.

"Ugh!" I rolled my eyes.

"Have I told you how much I missed you all summer?" He turned on the charm, his eyes looking glazed.

"Not lately," I said, but it wasn't true.

"Well," He started just as the late bell rang throughout the school. "Maybe I'll tell you later," He smirked as he got out of my car.

And he says _I'm_ the tease?

.

.

.

.

**Beck's POV**

"And…what exactly was I hiding?" I asked her to clarify.

"That you were born in Canada!" She responded frustrated, storming off.

"It wasn't a secret!" I called after her, following close behind. "Jade!" I had to say her names a few times before she slowed her pace enough for me to catch up.

"Sorry, don't speak Canadian," She told me with a shrug.

"That doesn't even make sense," I held onto her arm to get her to stop walking. "Canadian isn't a language."

"See?" She stopped and gestured wildly. "Your country couldn't even make up its own damn language! How lazy is that?"

"Umm hello?" I was starting to get irritated, she'd been making fun of my homeland ever since my return. "ENGLISH?" I pointed out the flaw in her logic and she just shrugged.

"And what's the deal with 'Canadian bacon'?" Her air quotes added drama to a pointless debate. "Everyone knows it's just ham!"

"You know, I told you I was Canadian when we were 8," I remembered specifically. "It's not my fault you didn't know where Vancouver was."

"True," She shrugged again.

"And besides—!" I was already launching another argument when I heard her concede. "What did you say?"

"True," Her expression lost its fury and fell back into a satisfied smile.

"What is wrong with you?" I shook my head at her. I hadn't even been back a week and she was already picking a fight?

"That!" She poked a finger into my chest. "Was for making fun of my driving," She smirked and skipped off. I paused for a second to calm myself back down before following her yet again as she got to the entrance of the blackbox theater.

"You're crazy, you know that?"

"Mm hmm," She nodded happily. "But you like it."

"And what makes you think that?" I lowered my voice as I slid my arms around her waist. The hallways were crowded and we were never much for PDA, but I think we were both still feeling the distance from the summer resonating.

"Well," She leaned into my lips, just close enough to touch. "You're still here, aren't you?" She whispered before kissing me gently. It had only been this morning that we last kissed, but it felt like a lifetime ago. I don't know how long we stood there for, but she pulled away too soon as always.

"Where are you going?" I asked her. I was pretty sure she had a study period right now; maybe we could sneak away to the parking lot. One thing I definitely liked about her new car was its spacious backseat.

"Rehearsal," She told me, backing away with my arms still around her.

"Noooo," I ushered in a quiet complaint.

"Yesss," She nodded. "The Full Moon Jam is this Friday, and my song's still not ready."

"I'm sure it sounds great," I assured her, still hoping to lure her out with me.

"I haven't even finished writing it," She rolled her eyes at me.

"I'm sure what you have so far is amazing?"

"Beck," She gave me a look and I could tell she wouldn't be budging on the issue.

"Alright," I let her go and sighed. "I suppose if I can take the summer off to work on acting, you can have the afternoon to work on your song."

"Gee, thanks," She rolled her eyes again and shoved me back a bit.

"I'm just kidding," I smiled and pecked her lips one last time. "Good luck, you'll be amazing, I'll miss you, and you'll be amazing."

"Already said that," She said as she backed away.

"Still mean it," I memorized the sight of her rolling her eyes yet again, before turning to leave.

"Hey Oliver!" Her voice made me turn. "We're still on for dinner tonight, right?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

.

.

.

.

Hours later, I'd kept my promise, showing up promptly on Jade's doorstep at 7 o'clock as planned. I rang the doorbell, smiling instantly when she opened the front door dressed up in a black strapless dress.

While the dress was stunning, I was more amused by the girly apron covering her lower half. It was light pink with printed cupcakes on it and reminded me of a shirt Cat once wore.

"Hi," I tried to suppress my smile. "Nice outfit."

"Shut up," Her first words to me were joyful as ever. "Get in," She ordered, stepping back to let me in. As soon as the door closed behind me, I felt like I'd entered wonderland.

I'd been coming to this house since Jade's family moved here when she was eleven, but it never looked so unfamiliar to me. Every piece of furniture was exchanged for another piece, same for all the fine art that used to hang on the walls. Walls which were now painted pale blue instead of the bright white I'd last seen. Even the hard wood floors we used to run around on were now covered with thick carpeting.

"Wow," Was all I could think to say, still taking the room in. "You weren't kidding when you were talking about your mom remodeling."

"Nope," She looked around at the room the same way I was doing. "She doesn't mess around."

"It looks good," I nodded and she made a face. It definitely wasn't Jade's style, but I could see how her mother might be attracted to it. "And expensive."

"Oh it was," Her eyes went kind of big. "She made sure to put it all on my father's dime before the divorce was finalized."

"Smart woman."

"Manipulative woman."

"Still smart, though."

"And drunk," She added. "She's been on a bender for the last three days."

"Why?" I remembered the smell of alcohol on her mom's breath the last time I'd seen her face to face. I assumed she'd put the bottle down at some point, but I guess not.

"She just found out my father's been seeing one of his secretaries," She told me, leading me into the kitchen; which also looked completely renewed. "And she lost it."

"Hasn't your mom been…," I hesitated, trying to think of a polite way to say 'sleeping around', but failing.

"She has," Jade read my mind like only she could. "Don't ask," She shook her head as the questions formed in my mind.

"Alright," I shrugged it off. The last thing I wanted was for our romantic evening to be weighed down by our parents. "Speaking of your mother," I had to ask. "Is she…around?"

"Left two hours ago," Jade told me with a smile as she walked around her counter and stirred something in a pan. "Weekend spa resort."

"It's Wednesday."

"I don't ask questions anymore, babe," She said, shrugging. "I just know I'm more than happy to have to place to myself."

"You mean 'ourselves'?"

"Exactly," She smiled and I couldn't help grinning at the sight of her in the kitchen. In the apron, cooking like that; it was so unlike her. Usually, I made all our meals or we ate out. Come to think of it, the last meal she prepared for us was a cold pizza Lunchable seven years ago.

"You need me to do anything?" I asked, a bit worried now. I walked to where she was and tried to peek at what she was making, but she swatted me away.

"No!" She elbowed me in the stomach to keep me at bay. "Get lost, I'm doing this."

"Maybe I could just make a side dish?" I offered, still encroaching on her territory. "Some rice or potatoes or something?"

"Back away from the kitchen, Oliver," She picked up a butcher knife and pointed it at me threateningly.

"This was supposed to be a surprise, and you're ruining it."

"Okay, okay," I stepped away like she asked. "I'll just be over here…," I gave up and sat down at the kitchen table. "If you need anything?"

"I'm done," She announced, turning off the flames of the stove. A few minutes later she'd taken off her apron and set two full plates of food in front of us, sitting across from me with hers. "Bon apetit."

"Mmm," I took in the smell from the steam off the plate and surveyed the meal. From what I could tell, it was some kind of…meat? In a discolored sauce with other unknown objects I assumed were edible. My stomach begged me not to consume whatever it was, but Jade's eye contact on me won that argument.

I pretended not to notice her staring as I used my spoon to take healthy bite of…the mystery meat/meal. She watched me chew over and over again, my tongue trying to make sense of the tastes going on. It was chewy, yet hard, and tasted burn, yet undercooked. How had she managed that?

"What?" Jade asked, noticing a slight grimace I accidentally let show.

"Nothing!" I covered quickly, smiling big. "It's good."

"Really?"

"Really," I swallowed hard.

"You're not just saying that?"

"No," I coughed, unable to control my gag reflex. "It's good."

"Okay…," She eyed me suspiciously before taking some in her own fork to try. After a few bites, she looked around, disgusted, then spit out chunks of it back onto her plate. "Beck!" She exclaimed at me.

"What?"

"It's awful! Why didn't you say something?"

"You don't like it?" I kept up the act. "I think it's delicious," I shoveled more into my mouth.

"Stop!" She stood up and tossed her fork down. "I just wanted to do something nice for a change. I was trying to be Mrs. fucking Stepford and it tastes like shit!" She came over to me and tried to take my plate away but I wouldn't let her.

"I don't know what you're talking about, babe," I spoke with my mouth full, but still tried adding spoonfuls to it. "I love it!"

"Beck," She said more calm now, giving me a look. I finished eating what was already in my mouth and cleared my throat. I nodded slowly, folding my napkin to wipe my mouth. "Give it up," She told me.

"Okay," I shrugged and coughed again. "Wanna order pizza?"

.

.

.

"What if…I was bitten by a radioactive spider," I asked her now. "And got supernatural powers?"

"Yes, I'd still love you." She replied.

"I'm not done," I added on. "I have these awesome powers, but I always have to leave you to save the world."

"Hmm," Jade took a bite of her pizza, thinking it over. "I think we could make it work," She decided. We were playing one of our favorite games; the untitled questionnaire that tested the limits of our love. Well, theoretically.

"Are you kidding?" I responded. "You'd hate that! I'd always be late or have to cancel on you."

"Touche," She nodded. "Alright, new plan: If you ever get bitten by a radioactive spider, save it. Then bring it to me so I can get bitten too, and we'll save the world together."

"How romantic," I couldn't deny it was a good plan.

"Unless," She held a finger up to me threateningly. "You _still_ find a way to cancel or be late." She narrowed her eyes. "In that case, I'll turn into the villain of the story and make your life hell."

"Understood," I was glad to have the warning.

"My turn," She sat up a bit straighter. We were seated on her couch eating delivered pizza, her legs thrown across my lap as she finished eating her last bite. I waited for her to ask her question, but paused when I heard the sound of my phone vibrating.

I looked around for it instinctively, recognizing the ping it made when I got a message, then remembered Jade had it. She picked it up from where it was tucked between her thighs and brought it to herself to read before me.

"You got a text," She mumbled.

"From who?" I was glad she couldn't see me roll my eyes.

"Andre," She smirked as she read something amusing. "He said…oho what a loser."

"He said what?"

"He said Tori's date with Ryder didn't go so well," She finally looked up to relay the message. "He caught her going through his phone when he left to use the restroom," She chuckled to herself at Tori's misfortune. "When will that girl learn…"

"Hmm," I exaggerated suspicion as Jade finally finished doing something on my phone before putting it back between her crossed legs. "She went through his phone? Wonder what that's like…" She raised her eyebrow at me, glaring when she realized the point I was trying to make.

"Excuse me," She cocked her head to the side. "Might I ask where _my_ phone is?" She glanced around even though she knew where it was. I'd taken it as soon as we sat down to eat, claiming we didn't need any distractions. It had vibrated more than five times in my back left pocket, but I still hadn't told her.

"Fair enough," I nodded, giving her this one. "So…your turn?" I changed the subject, hoping she wouldn't ask for her cell back; it was better when it was just the two of us, isolated from the world.

"That's what I thought," She scoffed confidently, but let it go. "Okay, where was I? Let's see…would you still love me if…I were married?"

"To me?"

"No, to someone else."

"Eww," My mouth said automatically.

"Hey!" She smacked me with her empty paper plate.

"What?" I shrugged, still grossed out by the thought of her with someone else. And married. Yuck. "That's just…weird."

"Why? I could get married," She argued.

"To me," I nodded.

"Maybe," She shrugged, always playing hard to get.

"Definitely."

"It's possible."

"It's unquestionable," I countered. "I'm only gonna marry you."

"So if it's not me, then no one?" She asked like I'd change my mind.

"Yes," I nodded, certain.

"You're crazy," She rolled her eyes and shook her head at me.

"Crazy in love."

"Crazy stupid."

"For believing in love?" I asked and she looked down for a second then back at me, showing a split moment of inhibition.

"Yeah," She nodded slowly. She was always a skeptic.

"Too bad, you're stuck with me," I poked her leg gently, and she smiled, still looking shy.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

_**The end. For now.**_

_**I feel like if you're just tuning in now, this would be weird to read. So may I direct you to Extended Victorious 1? ; )**_

_**And if you've already read it, then thank you so much for continuing on. I hope season 2 won't disappoint : )**_

_**Please review if you can, but don't be cruel.**_


	2. Beggin' On Your Knees (Part 2)

_**Hi : ) **_

_**I didn't say this before, but because season 2 is only 13 episodes, most of them will probably be broken into at least 2 parts. I just need more! Haha**_

_**Enjoy?**_

* * *

**Jade's POV**

"So I've been thinking," I said, patiently leaning against the closed janitor's closet door.

"Okay?" Beck waited for me to continue as he pulled his shirt down over his head. We'd been fooling around in the janitor's closet instead of going to our last classes; a habit we'd gotten into this new semester.

"My father asked me to move in with him," I told him, having kept it a secret for a few weeks already. Beck paused his entire body for a few seconds before nodding slowly and coming back down to reality.

"Oh," Was all he said. I knew he wouldn't like the idea; he'd never quite forgiven my father for what happened the night of the purity ball. I hadn't really either, but as usual, in my family it was best to ignore the problem.

"Yeah," I accepted his silence as he finished getting dressed. I'd gotten faster at redressing myself after Beck either tore my clothes off or moved them into new positions.

"What did you say?" He asked as he buttoned the last button on his plaid overshirt.

"I said I needed to think about it."

"And?"

"And I'm thinking about it," I replied with a small shrug. "What do you think?"

"I think…you already know what I think," He tousled his long hair and looked away.

"Yeah, but if you weren't you, what would you think?" I tried.

"I am me," He found a way out of it. "And it doesn't really matter what I think, Jade. It's your decision."

"I know…but I don't know what to do," I sighed and crossed my arms over my chest. "Technically they have joint custody of me, but he hasn't made an effort to see me until now."

"Do you trust him enough to live with him?" He asked a valid question.

"I don't know," I sighed. "It's not like I spend all my time at

home anyways. And according to my mother, his new girlfriend is this close to moving in," I summarized the long rant my mom had gone on about how the 'gold digger' had sunk her 'claws' into my father.

"Have you met her? The secretary?"

"No," I shook my head. I didn't have much interest in doing that. "It doesn't seem necessary."

"Even if she's your new roommate?" He joked.

"I probably wouldn't see her even if she did move in," I thought about awkward run ins I could have with her. And my father, for that matter. "Most likely I'd end up fending for myself like usual. And I mean, he's got a great apartment; it's one of those fancy two story penthouses downtown. He said my room has a balcony."

"But?" He sensed my hesitation.

"But my mother would flip."

"And you?" He walked over to me and put rubbed his hands up and down my arms soothingly.

"Me?"

"What do you want?"

"I want…to move out," I sighed, wishing that was an option. It was too complicated being in the middle of my parents drama.

"Well," Beck smirked down at me. "I know of a lovely one bedroom RV with a vacancy," He offered, making me smile. "It's even got a toaster oven."

"Wow. Tempting."

"Did I mention your devilishly handsome roommate?"

"Hah," I shook my head at him. "I wish it was that easy."

"It could be," He said more seriously. "Move in with me. Most of your stuff is at my place anyways. And you spend almost every night there."

"Your parents would just love that," I rolled my eyes.

"They'd be fine," He shrugged it off like it didn't matter. Always the optimist. "And you'd be happy. That's all that matters."

"I hate when you get in my head like that," I narrowed my eyes at him; it was annoying that he always seemed to know what I was thinking.

"No, you don't," He grinned and pecked my lips. "You love it. And me. And my RV. And especially my toaster oven." All I could do was laugh as he kept kissing at my lips, moving down to my neck in time. I closed my eyes and let him, my mind wandering to the idea of us actually living together.

The thought was more than alluring. I pictured me not having to run out on him any time my mother summoned me. It would be great to have the freedom it might come with, but at what cost? Before I let my mind go any further, the door opened wide, interrupting us.

"Robbie!" Beck yelled at the dork as he barged in, covering his own eyes with his hand.

"Sorry, sorry!" Robbie said in the opposite direction of us. "It's an emergency!"

"A real emergency or a 'my zipper won't go up' emergency?" Beck asked for clarification.

"A real one," Andre's voice answered as he too let himself into the closet. "Tori's in trouble."

"You call that an emergency?" I scoffed. "It sounds like cause for celebration, if you ask me."

"We're celebrating?" Cat's sweet voice asked as she followed Andre into the now crowded space. "We don't have any balloons."

"What's the problem?" Beck detached himself from me to ask. Robbie uncovered his eyes and proceeded to tell us about the devious ways of Ryder Daniels, his voice getting high pitched when he got excited.

I knew that guy was up to no good. I didn't mind that he was playing Tori, though, just a bonus I suppose. However, it was extremely annoying of him to use people to get good grades. A jerk, I could stand; a talentless jerk? Not a chance.

"So are we gonna tell Tori?" Beck asked now.

"How do we even know that girl was telling the truth?" Andre questioned.

"We don't," Beck shrugged. "I guess we have to find out. Alright, everybody spread out," He said, coming up with a plan. "Andre, you take the quad and the café. Robbie, Cat, head to the blackbox. Jade and I will take the main building. Ask around and find out what you can, kay?"

"Break!" Cat cheered, putting only her hand in the center of us like we were a basketball team. Everyone split up in their designated directions, leaving Beck and I alone.

"So where should we go?" He asked when we exited the closet.

"Up," I said, leading us up the main staircase.

"Hey, didn't Ryder date that girl Melissa?" Beck slowed his pace as we approached a girl reading alone on the top step.

"Yeah…," I could hear the distain in my tone. That same girl had tried to hit on Beck last year before going after Ryder. "Let's go talk to her," I said hesitantly.

"Uh…," Beck turned to me, wearing the expression he used when he was about to say something I wasn't going to like. "Maybe I should talk to her alone," He suggested and I rolled my eyes.

"And why's that?" I put a hand on my hip.

"Because last year, you poured a bucket of ice water on her head," He reminded me.

"Oh," I nodded, remembering the tactics I'd used to get this girl to back off. "Maybe she won't remember?"

"Would you forget something like that?"

"I guess not," I rolled my eyes yet again. "Fine, go! You've got two minutes. Any longer and I start looking for a bucket."

"Got it," He smiled and turned away. I waited a safe distance while he talked to her, but stared them down intensely. She still wore a flirty expression as she laughed way too hard at something Beck said.

He was funny, but not that funny. I could tell it wouldn't be any easier to keep girls away from Beck this year. Not when he seemed to grow another inch and develop more muscular biceps. At my count, he was up to one minute forty-five seconds when he waved goodbye and returned to me.

"That was fast," I noted.

"Yeah, I told her I was in a rush," He explained as we walked away.

"And she thought that was hysterical?" I wanted to know what they'd said word for word, but fought the urge to ask. And Beck thought I didn't have any restraint.

"No, that was about something else," He didn't go into detail, adding to my irritation. "But she said Ryder did the same kind of thing with her in their dance class last semester."

"Figures she's a dancer," I shook my head as if that explained everything. "What'd she do, pole dance him into a good grade?"

"What?" Beck looked confused. "This school doesn't even offer pole dancing."

"Whatever," I shook it off. "Can we go now?"

"We only talked to one girl."

"If we've seen one, we've seen them all."

"Jade…," He used his warning tone on me. "Come on, Tori's our friend, and—,"

"Ah ah ah," I interrupted.

"Alright," He rephrased. "Tori's _my_ friend and your acquaintance. We've gotta help her."

"You're right," I nodded, and pulled him with me back towards the janitor's closet. "I'll make you a deal. We take a five minute break, and then we'll get right back on the horse."

"A break?" He knew it wouldn't be only five minutes, but he still let me walk us back to our place. "We really shouldn't."

"Shouldn't we?" I pouted and leaned against the janitor's closet. He still didn't look convinced so I made the decision for him. "Tell you what," I said, opening the door. "I'll be in here. With my clothes off," He raised his eyebrows. "You can either go look for random girls to interview or…you can join me. Your choice."

I didn't even have to look behind me to know he was on my tail, following me in. Some things never change.

.

.

.

Beck's POV

Store with andre

The new school year was off to a rocky start. Not for me or Jade, though, which was good. Unfortunately it was about to get worse for Tori.

After reconvening the gang, we came to the conclusion that Ryder had been using girls to get A's in almost all his classes, and he was about to use Tori next.

Despite her hesitation, I'd convinced Jade to be a part of our little crusade to save Tori. She'd agreed to go with Cat and Robbie ahead of us to Tori's house. There, they were supposed to wait for Andre and I to tell her the news.

It was Andre's idea to stop at the store beforehand. He said she'd need comfort food after hearing about Ryder. It made sense, she really seemed to like him, and I was worried about her getting hurt. Strictly as a friend, of course.

"All I'm saying is you missed out," Andre said for the third time since we left school.

"Yeah, I get it," I nodded. "Your summer was better than mine." Or so he thought.

"Astronomically better," He exaggerated. We'd just gotten to the drugstore for snack supplies, and the whole drive here he'd been filling me in on his summer activities; most of which included hanging around the beach with a guitar and hitting on any girl that stopped to hear him play. It sounded like fun, for him at least.

"Should we get cheesy puffs or sour cream and onion?" I asked, hoping to change the subject.

"Both," He recommended, picking up one of each. "Girls eat everything when they're pissed."

"Good point," I nodded, adding a bag of Doritos to our basket. After picking out some cookies and chocolate, I led us away from the food section as Andre recounted one of his heated summer nights.

"…and well, let's just say that girl was definitely from Northridge," He finished with a chuckle, rubbing his hands together in front of him.

"Sounds like fun," I kind of shuddered at his story. It seems my best friend was more than enjoying himself playing the field.

"It was," He grinned at me as my phone vibrated with a text.

'Would it be weird to get a guy a gift after two dates?' the text said. It was from an unknown number so I showed it to Andre.

"Do you recognize this number?" I asked.

"Yeah, that's Tori's cell," He nodded. "Wait, she's getting Ryder a gift? Man she's not gonna take this well."

"We still have to tell her," I sighed, saving Tori's contact info into my phone.

"Yeah, it just sucks," He shook his head, his mood sliding downwards. "Hey why don't you have Tori's number saved?" He asked now.

"Oh, uh…it's this new thing Jade and I worked out," I explained, already predicting his reaction. "I get to put her in a time out when she acts overly rude, and for every time out, she gets to delete two of my contacts."

"Why?"

"A lot of my contacts are girls."

"Ah," He nodded, but didn't look too understanding. "Seems fair…I guess."

"It is," I really thought this new arrangement was working out well. "It's just annoying because I can never tell whose number she deleted."

"Whipped," He said in a fake cough.

"Shut up," I pushed him away from me and resumed my shopping.

"Hey…what're we doing here?" His voice got suspicious, scanning the aisle quicker. "What're you looking for? We're gonna be late."

"Jade asked me to pick something up for her," I moved fast, picking a box and tossing it in our cart. It was too late though, Andre was already glancing at the overly pink aisle we were in. He made a disgusted slash horrified face at me and proceeded to freak out.

"Oh man," His breathing even sounded heavy, he was so dramatic.

"Calm down Andre. It's not a big deal."

"You're buying tampons?!" He said way too loud.

"Shh, keep your voice down," I hushed him as I started heading towards the register.

"This is ridiculous!" He didn't heed my warning.

"Shh!"

"This is ridiculous," He whispered now. "You are so whipped."

"You're blowing this out of proportion," I told him as we paid. "Jade practically lives with me. This is like…buying toothpaste or shampoo."

"This. Is not toothpaste," He said, pointing to the box theatrically. "You're losing your manhood."

"My manhood is just fine, thank you."

"You need a boys night," He decided.

"I…I don't—,"

"No, no," He stopped me. "It's a must. You need testosterone. Asap. We'll hang out tonight. You, me, and Robbie, your RV; don't be late."

He basically ordered me into hanging out with him and left to walk on ahead of me. I didn't mind a guys night, but I wondered if Jade would?

.

.

.

.

One of the worst feelings I can think of is feeling helpless. The idea that someone's got a problem and there's nothing I can do to help. That's what's happening right now.

The whole gang is gathered around Tori's living room, working on writing her a new song to sing for the full moon jam tomorrow…and I'm sharpening their pencils. Literally. Tori and Andre were seated on the piano bench, playing random notes once in awhile, Robbie had his guitar out, and Cat and Jade were sitting on the couch across from me, scribbling in notepads.

Andre had come up with a great song, and had moved on to working on lyrics. Everyone was supposed to be coming up with their best lyric and we'd all decide on the best one. Everyone except me.

Song writing had never been my forte. I didn't even sing that often, and when I did, it was usually a song someone else wrote. I was an actor, primarily. And sitting here trying to think of great revenge lyrics was harder than I thought it would be.

"Alright guys," Andre clapped his hands together to get our attention. "Its past 10 o'clock, I already missed my grandpa's birthday party, and I'm gettin' sleepy. Let's see what you got."

"Okay, so Andre and I came up with the verses," Tori told us. "But we're still having trouble with the chorus."

"Play what you have," Jade demanded. She was great at lyrics, always creative.

"It goes…," Andre said, leading into an upbeat piano instrumental then singing. "One day…I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me. Yeah one day…somethin' somethin' somethin'," He frowned at himself. "And then we're stuck."

"How about," Cat raised her hand excitedly. "Yeah one day…I'll have you crawling like a centipede," She sang effortlessly then stopped to giggle. "Because centipedes have a lot of little legs," She smiled, wiggling her fingers like she was crawling.

"I like that!" Tori nodded. "Anyone have anything better?" She announced like an auctioneer.

"I might," Jade took her pen out of her mouth to sing her version. "One day…I'll stab you with scissors and make you bleed," She smirked at her own genius.

"Uhh…," Tori muttered, Jade's lyrics too graphic for her. "Maybe we'll stick with the centipede one," She nodded profusely and Jade rolled her eyes.

"Good choice," Andre seconded, writing them down on the sheets in front of him. "Mkay, then we have…you mess with me, I mess with her…then nothing. Zero. Squat. Diddly."

"We get it," I stopped him from dwelling on his writer's block.

"And never say diddly in my presence again," Jade said gravely. Ah, yes. The Diddly Bops. Jade never did like the name.

"I agree," Tori grimaced at the reminder of those horrible costumes.

"I have a lyric," Robbie called attention to himself politely.

"Does it have anything to do with broken glass?" Tori asked.

"Well, yes, but—,"

"Sorry Rob," Andre shook his head.

"Did it have to do with making Ryder crawl over broken glass?" Jade intervened with a curious smile that almost scared me. "Because that might be good."

"Can we not go there," Tori pleaded.

"Fine," Jade rolled her eyes. "It's your song. Here's what I have: You mess with me, I mess with her. Yeah, I'll make sure to snap your spinal nerve." Her voice filled the threatening words with her warm tone, and I couldn't help but smile. Her violence was just part of her charm.

"Jade!" Tori didn't approve. "Can you stop with the painful payback?"

"Yeah, it's making my head feel all wonky," Andre made a distorted face at her.

"I can't stop the creative process," Jade shrugged simply.

"I feel like you've thought of revenge like this before," Tori said suspiciously. "You're too good at them."

"You have no idea," I nodded slowly, making Jade smile.

"I don't even wanna imagine the song you'd write if you were me," Tori continued shaking her head, disapproving.

"Are you kidding?" Jade scoffed. "If Beck ever pulled this shit on me, I'd cut off his—,"

"Does anyone want any more cocoa?" I cut her off, knowing where her vivid imagination would lead. I stood up, ignoring Jade's devilish smirk and the gang's wide eyed terror, and headed towards the kitchen.

Andre kept playing as they tried to finish the song while I poured myself another cup of cocoa. A moment later, I could sense she was near. I didn't hear footsteps or see her out of the corner of my eye, but sometimes I could just tell when Jade was around.

"It's true, you know," She spoke and I looked up, expecting her as she walked towards me. "If you ever tried to use me for a good grade, I'd get my scissors…," Her arms slid around my waist seductively. "And—,"

"Cocoa?" I interrupted her again, not liking the visual I was getting in my mind.

"No thanks," She grinned and leaned in to kiss me. I hadn't been back in town long, and we were still having a hard time keeping our hands off each other. Between classes, we were sneaking off to the janitor's closet, and since I got back she'd spent every night in my RV.

"You know I'd never use you like that, right?" I pulled away enough to speak.

"You better not."

"Or you'll use the scissors, I got it," I nodded, slightly rolling my eyes. "Hey, you don't need to practice your song?" I asked, remembering that she was supposed to perform tomorrow night too. "I can take you home."

"Nope," She answered confidently. "I'm ready."

"You finished writing your song?" When had she found the time to do that?

"Yep," She mumbled as she kissed along my jaw line lightly.

"Can I get a preview?" I asked cautiously.

"Mm mmm," She denied me without saying anything, her lips trailing onto my neck.

"Why not?"

"Because it's a surprise," She said near my ear as she nibbled on my earlobe gently, sending shivers down my spine.

"For me?"

"Uh huh," She pulled back, nodding.

"You wrote me a song?" I was already excited to hear it.

"Maybe," She rolled her eyes. I knew she hated how cheesy that sounded, but I loved it.

"What's it called?"

"It's called…you'll just have to wait and see," She teased.

"Hmm," I thought it over when an idea struck me. I leaned down, kissing her again; this time slower, deeper, holding it until I knew she couldn't breathe. We parted and she exhaled shakily. "Just give me the name," I whispered against her lips, holding her hips against me tight, the way I knew she liked.

"Mmm," She hesitated so I tilted her chin up again to kiss her. I could feel her body relaxing into mine as our tongues connected in leisurely motions. She pulled back this time, her breath hot on my lips as she stared at me through low eyelids.

"The name?" I repeated, sliding my hands up her back to press her body closer to mine. She opened her mouth to speak, a tentative look in her eyes. I knew she was about to tell me, and grit my teeth when we were interrupted.

"Where's the cocoa—oh!" Andre halted in the doorway, but the moment had passed. Jade's composure was back in shape, complete with a sharp expression; there was no way I was getting the name of the song now. "Sorry, man. I was just…"

"Looking for cocoa," I nodded as Jade stepped back from me, wiping her lips. "Yeah I got it."

"So umm," He stumbled, not sure if it was really okay to stay. "We finished Tori's song. Robbie and I are ready to go when you are."

"Go?" Jade turned to me. "Go where?"

"To Beck's RV," Andre nodded happily while I avoided Jade's eye contact. I hadn't exactly told her about Andre's plans for tonight yet. "For boys night."

"'Boys night'?" Jade said with disdain. She looked over at me, and something in me told me she wasn't about to let this go. "Is that so?"


	3. Beggin' On Your Knees (Part 3)

_**Hi.**_

_**So this chapter makes me feel like cheese.**_

_**P.s. Obviously I don't own the rights to any songs used here, and in this case, neither does nickelodeon so oh well. Thanks to Ashlee Simpson's people.**_

* * *

**Beck's POV**

It's hard to imagine what my life would be like without Jade. I'm not trying to be romantic, it's just a fact. I have vague memories of my childhood in Canada, but most of the ones I have are from my time here in LA. And all of those included Jade.

From that first day she rescued me on the playground to our long nights in my RV, she'd been by my side. I'm only thinking of this now because while Andre and Robbie are finishing up a racing video game on my bedroom floor, I took a moment to look around my place.

Since the game was only two players, I stared at my walls, bed, closet, and came to a conclusion: Jade was everywhere. In pictures that hung, articles of clothing left around, and even in the air I could smell her perfume. Well. That could be attributed to the fact that she's sitting right next to me.

"What are you looking at?" She asked, noticing me staring. After leaving Tori's house, she'd accompanied Andre, Robbie, and me to my RV and had situated herself beside me.

"Nothing," I answered with a light shrug. She narrowed her eyes at me, dissatisfied with my response and reached over to pinch my arm.

"Ouch!" I pulled my arm back instantly. She used to do that when we were kids, and it still hurt as much.

"That's what you get," She shrugged as Andre cheered for himself, having won the game.

"For looking at you?" I said incredulously.

"Yes."

"But I—," I wasn't even sure where to go with that one, so I stopped myself and shook my head. No use trying.

"What now?" Robbie asked and I turned to see my television set shut off, both of my friends looking at me expectantly.

"I don't know," I shrugged. This hadn't been my idea, but Andre was shooting me an annoyed look anyways. "What?"

"This," He gestured dramatically around him. "Was supposed to be guys night!"

"It still is," I told him and he looked outraged immediately.

"Then what is Jade doing here!" His voice raised in tone as he flipped out.

"Hey," Jade spoke for herself. "I'm the most interesting thing that's happening here, so you're welcome."

"Beck," Andre gave me a pleading look, and I wondered what he expected me to do.

"Beck," Jade turned to me and gave me a similar look. Was I supposed to choose?

"I…," I opened my mouth, but didn't know what to say. "What do you want me to do?" I asked Andre. This was his idea, and it's not like Jade was really interrupting.

"Get rid of the estrogen in the room," He said, no tact at all.

"Hah!" Jade scoffed. "You think he'd really do that? You're on some crazy chiz."

"Beck!" Andre said again.

"What, man?" I shrugged. "Look, you really don't wanna make me choose between you and her. You're not gonna like my decision," I tried to be as subtle as possible.

Andre just huffed and crossed his arms while Jade crossed hers, a smug smirk playing on her lips. I didn't mean to make things awkward, but I really didn't want Jade to leave. Not after spending the whole summer apart.

"Hey, Beck," Robbie broke the silence, oblivious to the tension. "Do you have a straightener?" Oh no, not this again.

"No," I shook my head. He'd reverted back to his usual style tonight, but if he was thinking about going all 'Ryder wannabe' on us again this boys night would turn into an intervention.

"Jade?" His eye perked up.

"Robbie," She replied in a disapproving tone, shaking her head at him. "Don't. Just…don't."

"What?" He whined. "If Ryder Daniels can have straight, lustrous hair, why can't I?"

"First of all," Jade took the reins on this one. "Don't use the word lustrous, it makes you sound like a dweeb. And second, Ryder Daniels is a tool! Why would you want to look like him?"

"Because he gets girls," Robbie pouted. Jade turned to look at me and I gave her an imploring stare. I knew her impulse was to make fun of him, but I don't think that'd help right now. Our eyes had a silent argument; me, urging her to help him, and her, fighting my request.

"Ugh, fine!" Her outburst and eye roll came out of nowhere to my friends, but I smiled, knowing she'd caved. "Robbie, get in the bathroom."

"What for?" He asked, and Jade stood up to smack the back of his head.

"Just do it!" She commanded and off he scurried. "This might take awhile," She told me as she followed him.

Andre and I sat in silence for a few moments when Jade and Robbie left. He didn't look upset, just bored. I couldn't blame him, I was just as bored. Had I really let my friendships stray this far?

"Hey," I spoke up. "I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean to make things awkward."

"Nah, you didn't," He shrugged, but I didn't really believe him. "I should've known you'd choose Jade over your best friend."

"It's not like that."

"Isn't it?" He raised his eyebrows. "So you wouldn't pick her?"

"Why do I have to pick anyone?" I challenged. "I'm allowed to have a girlfriend _and_ a best friend, you know."

"Not when that girlfriend is Jade."

"Watch it," I shot him a look. It was okay to joke about Jade's tendencies, but he was about to cross a line.

"See?" He threw his hands up.

"What do you expect me to do? Break up with her?" That wasn't going to happen.

"As if you'd do that," He rolled his eyes. "I'm just saying, this is the first time we've really hung out since you got back. You couldn't even be away from her for one night to hang out with us. It just…sucks."

I sighed, hating that he was right. I hadn't seen him or Robbie without Jade there since before I left for camp. And even then, I couldn't remember hanging out with them too much last year. Jade was everywhere in my RV because she was everywhere in my life. And while part of me wanted to keep it that way, another part of me knew it wasn't healthy.

"You're right," I shrugged.

"I'm sorry, what?" He drew it out.

"You heard me," I chuckled. "Look, I know tonight isn't what you had planned, but Jade isn't staying."

"What?" He looked taken aback.

"She's just waiting for Cat to call her to pick her up," I informed him. "They're doing their own girls night thing at Tori's."

"Oh," He slumped his shoulders down. "You know, you could've just said that."

"I know," I don't know why I hadn't. "So…we're cool?"

"We're cool," He nodded and I sighed. I made a mental note to try and make more time for him and my other friends before joining him on the floor. We played the same video game he and Robbie played multiple times, keeping score till Jade emerged from the bathroom with Robbie in tow.

"How do I look?" He asked, spinning full circle to show us.

"Uhh…" Andre stumbled to find the right words.

"You look…," I started then sighed. "The same?" He really did. His outfit hadn't changed, neither had his hair, and he was still wearing his glasses; I failed to see the makeover.

"I told you!" Robbie complained to Jade, who smacked the back of his head again.

"And _I_ told _you_," She replied. "This was an internal makeover, not external. Now what did you learn?"

"That girls don't like puppets," He said, nodding sadly.

"And?"

"Girls do like confidence," He answered as if it was his new mantra.

"Good boy," Jade commended.

"She's right," Andre supported Robbie's new revelations.

"Those are all good things to remember," I seconded.

"Plus!" Jade intervened, pushing Robbie towards us. "Notice anything different?" Andre and I stepped closer to him, staring him over then looked towards each other, shaking our heads. "The baby smell is gone!" She told us.

"Ahh," I nodded, taking a whiff of Robbie again. He smelled like nothing, which was better than babies.

"Nice," Andre agreed, sniffing him too.

"Thanks," Robbie smiled big and held his head high as Jade turned around, picking up the duffel bag she'd packed earlier.

"Leaving?" I asked, hoping the guys didn't notice the hint of sadness in my voice.

"Yeah," She answered as we took the short walk to my door. "Cat called, she's ready."

"You'll be at Tori's all night?" I confirmed.

"Yep."

"Just you girls?"

"Yep."

"Is your phone charged?"

"Yep."

"Are you gonna miss me?"

"Hmm," She paused, her answer not as quick as the others. "Maybe."

"And by maybe, you mean…?"

"I mean," She leaned into my chest, close enough for only me to hear, and pecked my lips goodbye. "Maybe."

.

.

.

Hours later, Robbie and Andre were sound asleep, but I was wide awake. Andre had taken my bed and Robbie chose my couch, leaving me on the hard floor with a few pillows. It wasn't comfortable, but I don't think that was why I couldn't sleep.

Occasionally Jade and I would sleep on the floor, only when we'd somehow managed to get down there during sex and were too tired to make the climb up to my bed. It wasn't as nice as my bed, but it was suitable. So why was I painfully conscious?

Jade.

I was truly turning into the sap she always accused me of being. Much like this whole summer, it was hard to sleep alone when I'd gotten accustomed to having her in my arms. I missed the feel of her skin at my fingertips and the violent way she sometimes kicked me in her sleep.

After a spirited debate in my mind, I decided to give up and call her. I sprang up from the floor and headed towards my bathroom, not wanting to wake my friends. I locked the door behind me and dialed her number, wondering if she was awake.

"Mmm…," She mumbled a greeting after a few rings.

"Hey," I smiled at the sound of her annoyed groan.

"What time is it?" Her voice sounded hoarse as I imagined her blinking her eyes open.

"3:30 ish."

"3:30?" She repeated, confused.

"Ish," I clarified. "Sorry. I couldn't sleep."

"Oh," She said, as if that made me calling so late okay. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing…I just…miss you," I admitted and listened to her stifled chuckle. "I know, I know. Stop being so cheesy."

"No, it's okay," She allowed. "I miss you too."

"Girls night wasn't fun?"

"Not really," She sighed, becoming more alert. "Tori ate pounds of ice cream and Trina kept timing herself in the restroom."

"Wait what?"

"She said she was trying to understand how boys peed so fast, I don't know," She disapproved. "Cat and I just watched them lose their minds."

"Ah."

"Oh and I finally got Cat to understand why answering as North Star is such a bad thing."

"That's good," I nodded, remembering her asking me if I knew anything about amputating your own arm at lunch today.

"Yeah, so she has a new number," Jade yawned and I felt slightly guilty for waking her up.

"I'm sorry I woke you, I'll let you sleep now."

"I don't mind," She said quickly. "Really."

"Okay," I smiled, glad she'd stopped me from hanging up. "So what's up?"

.

.

.

**Jade's POV**

"Jade, you're on in five," Sinjin leaned in front of my mirror to tell me. "Berf has your earpiece."

"Kay," I said, still rubbing concealer under my eyes. Beck and I had talked for over an hour last night, and it showed in the dark shadows on my face; not that I regretted it.

After multiple cups of coffee today, my energy had stabilized, but now that night had fallen, I was getting weary. Tori performed her song about half an hour ago, after the quartet of dorks, and now it was my turn. I'd chased Beck out of the backstage area earlier, determined to keep my song a surprise.

It wasn't often I got to give him a unique gift, and I didn't want anything to ruin it; although, the can of lemonade had been a pretty good gift if you ask me. So I let out a final yawn before standing up to fix my outfit.

I'd bought a new dress just for the occasion; a dark blue one with a plunging neckline and a loosely fitted hem. Paired with simple black heels, it made me feel confident enough to calm my nerves.

I wasn't worried what anyone but Beck thought of the song, but it was still weird for me to sing it in front of people. I wasn't ashamed of it in the least, it was just odd that everyone would know who it was for. It was more exposure than I was used to. After putting my earpiece and mic set into place, I took a deep breath and waited for my name to be announced.

"And now, a little something by one of Hollywood Art's finest," A teacher's voice said enthusiastically. "Please welcome Jade West to the stage."

The short distance from behind the curtain to where a mic stand was set up for me in the middle of the platform seemed unending. I could hear people cheering me on already, but chose not to look out just yet. When I got to the stand, the opening guitar riffs played as planned, and I fought the urge to bite my lip.

"On a Monday, I am waiting. Tuesday, I am fading. And by Wednesday, I can't sleep. Then the phone rings, I hear you. The darkness is a clear view, 'cause you've come to rescue me. Fall, with you I fall so fast. I can hardly catch my breath, I hope it lasts.

Oh, it seems like I can finally rest my head on something real. I like the way that feels. Oh, it's as if you know me better than I ever know myself. I love how you can tell. All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me."

It probably helped that the lights directed at me blinded me to the audience's perception of my words, but whatever the case, it was easier to sing now. Once I was in the middle of it, I relaxed, feeling almost at home on the stage.

"I am moody, messy. I get restless and it's senseless how you never seem to care. When I'm angry, you listen. Make me happy, it's your mission. And you won't stop till I'm there."

With more self assurance from when the crowd started clapping along, I swayed around, smiling at the thought of the object of my song's inspiration running through my mind. I didn't care if the whole world knew how much I cared. In fact, I was glad to get it out.

"How do you know everything I'm about to say? Am I that obvious? And if it's written on my face…I hope it never goes away."

The lights around me dimmed enough for me to see the crowd in front of me, but I chose to ignore them. It was easier when it was just me and the microphone.

"On a Monday, I am waiting. And by Tuesday, I am fading into your arms…so I can breathe.

Oh it seems like I can finally rest my head on something real, I like the way that feels.

Oh, it's as if you know me better than I ever knew myself, I love you you can tell.

Oh, I love how you can tell.

All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me."

I wasn't used to being so sappy, but I honestly did just write what I felt. When I was done, I stepped to the side and took a bow towards the audience of now cheering students. I was more than grateful for the applause, but was searching for one person's opinion in particular.

When I caught his eye, he just smiled. A smile that was meant for me and that no one could take away. That look in his eyes is the one I dreamt of all summer when he was away, and was, hands down, the best way to end my first performance of the year.

* * *

_**The end for now!  
I hope you liked it : )**_

_**In my universe, ashlee simpson doesn't exist and jade wrote that song lol so yeah.**_


	4. Beck Falls For Tori (Part 1)

_**Something quick and smutty because my mind was in the gutter tonight D;**_

* * *

**Jade's POV**

"Don't forget your straw," The bimbo at the concessions counter said to Beck.

"Thanks," He gave her a quick nod while I fought the urge to dump the soda in my hands onto her stupid uniform. She'd been flirting with Beck the entire time we ordered our popcorn and large soda, completely ignoring the fact that I was standing right next to him. Holding his hand!

Beck, of course, pretended not to notice her gawking and pulled me away towards our theater. We'd arrived to the movies just on time to see the new release 'Miss Fire', and my boyfriend's big screen debut.

He'd waved it off like it wasn't a big deal, forbidding me to invite any of the gang to celebrate, but indulged in our own private screening tonight. It was just like Tori to make her problems overshadow anything going on in our lives; not that Beck would ever notice.

Still, now that we were here, I was glad we'd come alone. I wanted to make this a tradition; us going to each others' premieres together. Aside from the slutty flirt at the counter, tonight was the beginning of a great custom.

After finding our seats and sitting through the trailers, the movie finally began. The actress they'd replaced Melinda Murray with was pretty good, and Beck said she was much easier to work with. Unfortunately, the plot just didn't interest me.

Halfway through the movie, I sat up closer, excited that the restaurant scene had started. There, on the big screen, Beck walked over to the table and said my favorite line of the entire film. It was over in seconds, but I was ecstatic, applauding to myself.

"Shh," Beck hushed me when people started looking for the source of the clapping. I stopped for his sake, but not before noticing the smile he wore.

He was just as proud of himself as I was for him. The movie dragged on, and I lost interest. A matter of minutes after Beck left the scene, I was bored. I didn't want to ask to leave, because he seemed to be enjoying the movie.

Instead I checked my phone multiple times and changed positions as if that would amuse me. I settled on leaning into Beck with his arm around me when an idea struck me. Well, not so much an idea, but a song.

I glanced up at Beck before letting my hand wander onto his thigh. He didn't even flinch when I started rubbing it; it was a habit we both had. When I started trailing higher, though, I could feel his eyes dart to me. I pretended not to notice, continuing to massage him through his jeans.

"Jade…," He whispered a warning tone at me, and I looked up at him. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Just sit back," I instructed his cautious expression.

"We can't," He muttered as I unzipped his pants. His tone failed him; I don't even think he believed himself.

"Shh," I ignored him and carried on. He was telling me no, but the growing bulge in his boxer briefs was begging for more attention.

Not one to disappoint, I made the big move, releasing his now full erection out in the open. He inhaled sharply, his eyes shooting around us to make sure no one had seen. Once he saw we were alone in our row, I felt his body relax a bit.

"Mmm…," His lips curled into that lazy smile I loved as my hand continued working its way up and down. When I saw him close his eyes, I leaned in fast, taking him in my mouth. "Fuck," He hissed a curse at the air, his hips jerking up slightly.

I almost laughed at his eagerness, but kept my pace slow, licking him all the way down then back up. His hand came up to the back of my neck to guide me onto him, following my motions. I could feel his pressure building, but moved at the same speed; I love to make him wait for it.

"Jade…," He mumbled. The longer I went on, the less patient he got.

I started humming as I moved, the vibrations making him breathe heavier and heavier. I felt him move my hair over my shoulder and blinked my eyes up to meet his. He was straining his muscles, fighting to keep calm, when I went full force.

I focused completely on getting him off, tightening my grip on him as I sucked him harder than before. I forced myself down on him all the way, feeling his body tremble beneath me. When I could feel him right on the edge, he held me into place, as if I'd move.

He groaned as quietly as he could, his body convulsing around me as he came deep in my throat. He was still cursing to himself as I lifted myself off him slowly. I stayed low, licking him clean as he calmed down. He exhaled heavily when I sat back up, fixing the mess he'd made of my hair.

After pulling his jeans back into place, he turned his head to look at me with a satisfied smirk. One that disapproved yet thanked me at the same time. Alanis Morisette would've been proud.


	5. Beck Falls For Tori (Part 2)

**Beck's POV**

"This is bad, guys," Andre's voice was starting to sound panicky. "This is _very_ bad."

"Would you shut up and calm down!" Jade snapped at him, never one to coddle. "Everything's gonna be fine, just stop freaking out."

"Yeah stop freaking out!" Tori said too loud, sounding like she was freaking out herself.

"Shh," The principal's secretary shushed us. The whole gang had been sitting outside the principal's office for about ten minutes after being called in from our separate classes. It didn't seem like a long time, but it was long enough for some of us to start panicking.

"Hey," Jade put her hand on my shaking leg, calming it immediately. "You okay?"

"Yeah," I nodded and took a deep breath. "I just really wish you hadn't done this," I shook my head at her.

"Yeah, I know," She rolled her eyes at me. "You told me. About fifty times."

"Sorry," I shrugged, not really sure I was. "Can you blame me? Look where we are."

"Ooo I know this one!" Cat raised her hand and leaned forward from her seat next to Jade. "We're in the principal's office," She nodded, proud of herself.

"Good job, Cat," Jade said sourly.

"You guys don't really think we'll get in trouble do you?" Tori asked nervously.

"No," Jade answered assuredly, but I could tell she wasn't certain. "They don't have any evidence, Eikner's just trying to scare us."

"It's working," Rex said smugly from Robbie's lap. "You all look terrified."

"Robbie!" Tori earned herself another shush from the secretary.

"Everybody just keep their mouths shut and we'll be fine," Jade ordered just as the door to Eikner's office opened and he stepped out.

"You can come in now," Eikner told us, beckoning us inside. Jade led the group inside and we all took a row of seats grudgingly. Ryder Daniels was already seated across from us with Principal Eikner's desk between us. "I'm sure you all know why you've been called in here today," He started out by saying.

"Actually, we have no idea," Jade took the lead, her voice reminding me of the one time I saw her father in action in court.

"She's lying," Ryder scoffed, making me want to tackle him.

"Mr. Daniels," Eikner put a hand up to quiet him and turned back to us. "It seems Ryder's car was…damaged the night of the full moon jam." He slid a few pictures across the desk to us slowly. Jade peeked at them for half a second before handing them off to me. There, in glossy frame was Ryder's black Camaro with the word 'asshole' carved into its side.

"How awful," Jade feigned empathy as I handed the pictures down the line to Tori. "What has this world come to?"

"My thoughts exactly, Miss West," Eikner didn't look like he was buying Jade's act.

"I'm sorry," She shook her head now and wrinkled her eyebrows. "I don't see what this has to do with me and my friends." She gestured to us and I almost laughed; it took the threat of expulsion to get Jade to refer to Robbie, Andre, Cat, and Tori as her friends.

"Mr. Daniels tells me he and your friends had a bit of an altercation earlier that night?" Eikner raised his eyebrows and tried to make eye contact with Tori. I don't know how much Ryder told him, but Tori had guilt written all over her. If that wasn't a dead giveaway, I don't know what was.

"Mr. Eikner," Jade got his attention again, this time bringing her hand to her chest in fake shock. "Surely you're not insinuating that we had anything to do with this unfortunate incident."

"That's precisely the cased, I'm afraid."

"I can assure you," Jade said sternly. "None of us have the slightest clue who did this, and it certainly wasn't any of us."

"She's lying!" Ryder's protest was met with another silencing hand from our principal.

"Kids, before you say any more, I think I should remind you that Hollywood Arts has a zero tolerance policy when it comes to vandalism," His warning was enough to warrant almost a squeal like sound from Andre.

Jade turned enough so Eikner couldn't see her shoot him a death glare then straightened herself up again. I know it should've concerned me that Jade was capable of lying so easily, but it didn't. One, she wouldn't lie to me, and two, I'm pretty sure I can tell when she's being truthful or not.

"Principal Eikner," Jade stood up to talk, confusing us. "As long as we're on the subject of reminders, I'm sure I don't have to bring up the fact that my father is a highly qualified, meticulous, and over priced lawyer, do I?" She didn't wait for a response as she picked up her book bag. "I didn't think so," She gestured for us to stand up, and we did; eager to leave. "So unless you have any actual proof to show us, we'll be getting back to class now," I took the liberty of being the first to leave; over ecstatic when Eikner didn't stop us.

We all walked at a brisk pace until we were in the empty Hollywood Arts hallways, free and clear. Once we were out, Andre sat on the floor with his head between his knees while everyone but Jade and I paced nervously.

"That went well," Jade said, and I looked at her uncertainly. I couldn't tell if she was trying to lighten the mood with a joke.

"Are you kidding me?" Tori asked in a high pitched voice. "That was the opposite of 'well'! That was…," She shook her head and trailed off.

"Aw man," Andre wailed from the floor. "We're gonna get caught. Imma get sent to jail. My grandma's gonna have a heart attack and my whole family's gonna blame me!"

"Andre, relax," I tried to tell him, but I don't know if he heard me.

"I'm too pretty to go to jail," He whined and continued talking to himself. "Some buff guy is gonna make me his bitch and I'm gonna have nightmares. One of you guys will sneak me in some cigarettes, right?!" He looked to us all panicked. "They're as good as money in jail!"

"Andre!" Jade had managed to sneak up on him enough to surprise him before slapping him hard. "Get a grip!" She commanded ruthlessly.

"A grip," He nodded, still looking dazed. He stood up and rubbed his cheek, seeming a bit more coherent, but not by much. "Alright, I'm good."

"Good," I patted his shoulder and looked towards Jade now. "So what's the plan?"

"No plan," She shook her head. "We go to class and act normal. This will all blow over."

"What?!" Tori didn't seem to like the plan; or lack of. "That's a terrible plan!"

"I gotta agree," I nodded. "Maybe we should come up with something else?"

"What else is there?" Jade countered. "Look, Andre, Robbie, and Beck weren't even there when we did this," She told Tori. "And no one saw us and Cat in the parking lot. We just have to wait it out."

"Wait it out," Tori nodded absent mindedly. "Yeah…okay. Maybe."

"I have to use the bathroom," Cat spoke up, remind us she was there.

"I'll take her," Tori volunteered and walked off with Cat. Jade sighed as soon as they were gone like she was relieved.

"Jade?"

"I get it, you're mad," She snapped at me. "But you know what? It's not like that asshole didn't deserve it. And I know, I know! You keep saying I need to work on my temper, but—,"

"Jade," I stopped her before she could keep rambling. It was cute, but I could tell it was stressing her out. "I was just gonna ask if you wanted some water?"

"Oh," She frowned. "No, thanks."

"I'm not mad," I felt the need to say. "I'm just worried." She sighed like that was the same thing. "Besides, nothing can take away how amazing that night was," I slid my arms around her waist to pull her closer. "Have I had a chance to thank you for that song?"

"Hmm," She let the smallest smile appear on her face as I leaned down to kiss her neck. "I don't think so."

"Where are my manners?" I had just placed my lips on hers when we were interrupted.

"Well well well," Ryder Daniels' spoke like the ass he was as he left the principal's office. "If it isn't the three stooges." Andre and Robbie came to stand near Jade and I looking apprehensive.

"Get lost, douchebag," Jade crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

"And their little puppet master, too," He added, looking down at Jade. "Key any cars today, Jade?"

"We don't have anything to say to you," I answered before Jade could speak whatever inappropriate comeback I was sure she was about to say.

"You know, I don't get you guys," He kept going, nodding at Robbie, Andre, and I. "Whatever happened to bros over hoes? You guys screwed me over on stage Friday night."

"You screwed yourself over," Jade couldn't resist saying, and I put my arm around her waist just in case she lunged for him.

"Speaking of screwing," Ryder leered at Jade in a way that unsettled my stomach and made me see red. "You seem wound a little tight there, Jade. Sounds like someone needs to get laid."

"Jade!" I had to use both hands to hold her back. Ryder just laughed as I restrained her, making me want to set her free on him.

"If you ever get tired of that loser, give me a call," He winked at her as he walked away, giving her more energy to attack him.

"I'm cool, I'm good!" She said in an exasperated sigh. I waited for her to stop fighting me before actually releasing her. "That guy just gets under my skin."

"Mine too," I could feel my mood darkening as I imagined other insults we could key into his car.

"So let me at him," She turned and smirked at me, pulling a pair of scissors from her bag.

"I like your attitude," I could almost laugh if we weren't in so much trouble. "But we should probably try to play nice, don't you think? Violence is never the answer."

"You sir," She stepped closer to me, aiming her scissors near my neck. "Must be asking the wrong questions. I'm sure Ryder would straighten out if he had a few slashes in him."

"Who are you planning to slash?" Tori asked as she and Cat approached us.

"Take a guess," I muttered as I put my hands over Jade's, carefully prying the weapon from her grip.

"Oh God," Tori sighed and started shaking her head repeatedly.

"Don't get worked up, Vega," Jade frowned at her and stepped away from us all. "I won't cut him," She shrugged and turned, walking away. "Yet!" She added before taking off down the hall.

"She wouldn't really…?" Tori asked me uncertainly as I tucked Jade's scissors in my bag.

"No," I shook my head then paused. "Not yet anyways." Before Tori could voice her panic, I pulled her by the arm and instructed the gang. "We better get going. We're gonna be late for Sikowitz's."

*Next day* I think…

Jade's POV

Making fun of Tori was one of my favorite pastimes. It was fun and really a sport the whole family could enjoy. Which is why I was more than thrilled when the gang joined in on mocking her flirtatious hair flipping. I knew I wasn't the only one who noticed.

"Okay okay, you can stop!" Tori put her hand up, annoyed and my job was done. It was great to get a laugh, especially after the morning I'd had; more importantly, the last hour.

Principal Eikner had called me out of class earlier to question me apart from the others. It was more irritating that interrogative, but I'd gotten through it, my sass intact. Still, though, it was stressful.

And the day only got worse when I found out Sikowitz had gotten Tori an audition for a movie. Why the hell didn't he ask me? I was a way better actress. And far less annoying.

"Well?" Beck raised his eyebrows at me expectantly, pulling me out of the rant I'd gone on mentally.

"Well what?" I looked at him confused even though I knew he'd been waiting for me to tell him what happened with my meeting.

"Jade," He used his 'I mean business' tone and I almost smiled.

"Calm down," I waved him off. "It was fine."

"That's all I get?" He asked me as if we were alone; as if the whole gang wasn't still here looking at us talk now. I hated when he did that.

"He talked, I talked, nothing changed," I shrugged, annoyed with all the eyes on me. "Ryder's not backing down and neither am I."

"We're going to jail," Andre whimpered and put his head down. He really wasn't handling this situation well.

"I can make our jumpsuits!" Cat volunteered, waving around her staff.

"Can you make mine a size 4?" Robbie asked. "But with a little extra space in—,"

"Robbie!" Tori freaked out as usual and stopped him. "We don't need jumpsuits! We're not going to jail."

"Well…," Beck said that word that always managed to piss me off. I hit him under the table, only making him jump a bit then laugh.

"You're not helping," I glared at him.

"Lighten up," He nudged my arm and granted him a smirk. I should've been glad he wasn't as worried as he'd been before, but I'm not sure I like his laid back attitude either.

"Say that when we're sitting in a holding cell," Andre continued to panic. He was starting to annoy me.

"Holding cells aren't that bad," Beck shrugged and I saw the gang's eyes go wide.

"Beck," I put my hand up; I didn't really want him to tell that story.

"What?" He looked at me with that smile again. "This whole situation is just like when we were twelve, and you convinced me to steal that car."

"She what?!" Tori exclaimed.

"Don't be so dramatic," I rolled my eyes. "It was my father's car."

"That _you_ made me steal," He countered.

"You're the one who didn't wanna miss Billy Prescott's birthday party," I reminded him.

"So now it's my fault?"

"I distinctly remember a certain shaggy haired boy who told me he knew how to drive."

"I WAS TWELVE!"  
"'I learned in _Canada_,'" I used my generic boy voice to

mock him. "'All my friends in _Canada_ know how to drive!'"

"So what happened?" Tori asked after I'd forgotten she was there. I was too focused on the playful look Beck was giving me.

"He crashed into a tree after four blocks," I explained, recalling the extensive damage done to both the car and the tree.

"Oh my god," Tori said.

"Tell me about it. The whiplash was intense," I rubbed my neck, exaggerating.

"So what happened in jail?" Andre asked eagerly as Beck's hand came up and landed on the spot I'd been rubbing.

"Nothing," Beck answered. "We waited about an hour for our parents to show up and get us."

"Since my father didn't press charges—,"

"Because it was his daughter's master plan…,"

"They let us go with a warning," I finished.

"Wow," Tori was stunned, Andre didn't seem less worried, and Robbie was too busy helping Cat color her picture. "I would've loved to know you guys when you were younger."

"No…you wouldn't," Beck shook his head. "Imagine a pint sized Jade with just as much violence. She used to walk around with a hammer."

"It was an accessory," I shrugged, remembering my toys. "And it saved your ass more than once."

"True," He nodded and gave me that look again. Like I was the only person on the planet.

"What kind of toys did you play with, Beck?" Tori asked him, making him break eye contact from me.

"I was more of an existentialist growing up."

"Seriously?" Tori asked.

"He used to make me do tai chi in elementary school," I shuddered at the memory of having to be calm for that long.

"You needed to be centered," He looked at me again, and I could see that same scruffy little boy from that first day on the playground. It was strange to think how much time had passed. The more things seemed to change, the more they stayed the same.

"And you need to be sedated."

**Beck's POV**

"Are you done yet?" Jade asked for the fourth time in the last half hour.

"Ten more minutes," I stalled, writing faster, instinctively.

"You said that five minutes ago," She countered, her voice annoyed.

"So then five more minutes," I negotiated, and could feel her eye roll from across the room.

"Ugh," She exhaled dramatically and collapsed back down on the couch in my RV. We'd been doing homework all afternoon, but as soon as Jade finished hers, she wanted my attention. As much as I wanted to give it to her, I had math homework to do.

After finishing my last few problems, I realized she hadn't made a peep in almost fifteen minutes. When I looked over to her, she didn't even notice; too busy scribbling something onto her notepad.

"Jade?" I called to her and she blinked her eyes up at me. "Whatcha doing?" Her silence was already something to fear.

"Waiting for my boyfriend to finish his homework so we can play," She shot me a wink that made me grin.

"I'm done," I announced, making her get up and come towards me. She tossed my books aside and sat close to me, draping her legs over mine.

"What's this?" I gestured to her notebook and she pulled it away.

"A rough draft of the flyer for my play," She said showing me the paper.

"Clowns Don't Bounce?" I asked, confirming. She'd been excited about putting that performance on for awhile, and she'd roped me into it too. I was to play the main character: an unfortunate clown.

"Mm hmm," She nodded with a smile. I loved how happy she got when she talked about her work. "By the way, Cat said she'd do the costumes."

"Cool," I nodded, continuing to flip through her sketchbook. "She's getting pretty good at that."

"Tell me about it," I could tell she rolled her eyes even though I wasn't looking at her. "Today she guessed my bra size."

"Hah," I laughed absent mindedly as she reached for my phone out between us. I kept skimming her drawings while she swiped around on the new pear phone my parents had gotten me upon my arrival back.

Most of her sketches were doodles I imagined she drew while bored in class, but some were detailed and pretty good. I grinned when I flipped to a page where she'd written her name and mine over and over again. It started with Jade West and Beck Oliver but continued on to Jade and Beck Oliver, Jade West-Oliver, Beck West, Beck Oliver-West, and finally, my favorite, Jade Oliver.

I didn't dare call her on it; she'd probably throw my own phone at my head for accusing her of being optimistic. It was really good to see, though; her thinking about the future, even if it was just word play with our names.

"Ugh," Her annoyed exhale made me turn the page fast, worried she'd caught me. She wasn't even looking at me, but still focused on my phone in her hands.

"What is it?"

"Nothing," She shrugged. "Annoying girls messaging you on the Slap," She smirked as her fingers tapped over the phone. "I wouldn't be…interested in you if you were…thee last…desperate…bitch in heat…left on…Earth."

"Jade," I used a warning tone, but with not much force behind it. "Don't send that."

"Whoops, too late," She shrugged and gave me a fake innocent smile.

"What's this?" I was quickly distracted by what my eyes saw. I fought my urge to smile as I held up the full sheet of glossy paper.

"Oh," Jade's face fell into one that reminded me of a guilty child that had disobeyed the rules.

"Oh?" I was sure my expression wasn't anywhere near mad. She'd saved Tori's headshot from earlier and done a bit of…retouching. Now Tori's face had a unibrow, a mustache, buck teeth, and an eye patch.

"I think it's a vast improvement on how she usually looks," Jade shrugged and took the photo from me.

"You really need to lay off her," I tried to sound serious, but couldn't get over Jade's Sharpie made photoshop. "It sends the wrong message to Eikner."

"Ugh," She groaned and threw her head back dramatically.

"I'm just saying, mean emails to strangers and drawing on Tori's face?" I was sure there was more I could name, but I think she got my point. "That doesn't exactly scream model student."

"Whatever," She shrugged. "It's not like Eikner saw."

"I guess," I closed her sketchbook and sighed thinking about the whole Ryder situation again.

"Hey," She must've sensed my apprehension because the next minute she was climbing on top of me, holding my face in her hands lightly. "Stop doing that."

"What?" I could feel my whole body ease with her on my lap; she was like instant medicine.

"Worrying," Her expression was stoic as she traced my jaw line with her fingers and gave me small smile.

"Okay," I whispered.

"Okay?" She raised her eyebrows and I nodded; how could I say no to her? "Good. Now we can focus on more important things."

"Like?"

"Like why are you still wearing a shirt?" She smirked at me and it only took a second for me to oblige, pulling my t shirt over my head and holding her body closer to mine.

Her lips came down hard on mine as she tangled her fingers through my hair in the way I loved. I wrapped my arms around her and let my hands roam freely on her body. I loved the way she felt beneath my fingertips, and I lived for that small sliver of warm skin that peeked out just below her shirt.

"You're warm," I broke apart for a second to say.

"So?" She said as she started kissing my neck.

"You're usually cold," I noted and she shrugged.

"Should I stop?" She pulled back from me and wrinkled her eyebrows. "So we can discuss my body temperature."

"I was…just saying," I couldn't figure out why I'd brought it up either. "Never mind," I shook my head and she nodded slowly.

"Yeah," She was fighting a smirk as she leaned in again to kiss me. "That's what I thought."

I reminded myself to argue my point later, but was sensible enough to drop it now. Not when her thighs were squeezing me between them and her hands were scratching at my torso. I had reached up under her shirt while she slid her tongue into my mouth and just unhooked the clasp on her bra when she pulled away again.

"You're vibrating," She told me as she tried to distance herself from me.

"So are you," I shrugged and pulled her back against me.

"No," She chuckled and leaned back again. "You're really vibrating," She held perfectly still so I could hear and feel the buzzing sound coming from my body.

"Ignore it," I shrugged and tried to kiss her.

"But it's mine," She pointed out and held her hand out to me. I sighed, remembering I had her phone in my back pocket.

"It's your dad," I told her, reading the caller ID before handing it to her. She sat up a bit straighter and looked curious as she answered.

"Hello?" She stared at me while I traced shapes onto her thighs, nothing else to do. "No, it's okay, go ahead," Hearing one side of the conversation was almost torturous. "Umm next week? Friday night?" She looked up at me like I'd know what she was talking about. "No I'm not busy then," Her expression formed a grimace. "Beck, too, right?" I looked for some kind of hint in her eyes, but there was none. "Seven sounds good…okay…okay…Bye."

"What was that about?" I asked as soon as she hung up.

"He wants to have dinner with us," She put her phone down and looked skeptical.

"Us?" I repeated. "Or you?"

"No, he said us," She confused me further. "Him and his little girlfriend want to take us out to dinner."

"That sounds…unsettling."

"Tell me about it," Her expression remained bewildered. "I've barely said two words to them since I moved in," She said, reminding me of her new living conditions. Jade had agreed to live at her father's place on the weekends and stay with her mother during the week. I didn't really like it, but it was what she wanted so I didn't question it; especially because she usually spent the entire weekend with me anyways.

"Do you like her?" I asked, tucking her hair behind her ear as her expression became more pensive.

"No," She scowled. "She's blonde and kind of reminds me of Tori," I gave her a look and she just shrugged. "What? She does. Except she wears lower cut shirts and too tight mini skirts. Plus she's always trying to talk to me, it's really annoying."

"She's probably just trying to be nice," I had to play nice cop so Jade didn't plunge into a negative oblivion. Since the time out system was out, there was no way to even attempt to control her rude tendencies.

"That's what I mean. It's so annoying because it's obviously fake," She rolled her eyes. "She's just trying to get me to like her so my father will approve."

"Can you blame her?"

"Yes," She nodded with a smirk. "Yes, I can."

"Well, you shouldn't," I rubbed her arms, trying to be comforting. "There's no point in—,"

"Did you unhook my bra?" She interrupted me as she reached her arm behind her.

"Yeah, sorry, that was before the phone call."

"Wow, I didn't even feel it," She said as she pulled the undergarment off completely.

"Thanks," I took that as a compliment then realized what she was doing. "Why are you trying to change the subject?"

"Because I hate that subject," She rolled her eyes yet again.

"But I—," This time we were interrupted by my phone as it buzzed with a text. I made sure to reach for it before Jade could see it was from Tori and read it quickly. When I looked back up she was glaring at me, though, like could sense who I was communicating with.

"Am I keeping you?" She crossed her arms over her chest.

"No, of course not," I leaned in to kiss her but she turned her head away. "I…kind of told Tori I'd help her with her resume tonight," I said, knowing I'd have to tell her soon enough.

"You what?!" She practically jumped off me to sit on the other end of the bed.

"Jade, she needs help."

"Can't she get it from Andre? Or Cat? Or anyone but you?"

"None of them have auditioned for acting jobs before," I reminded her and she scoffed.

"I'm just gonna go help her exaggerate some things, that's it," I stood up and put my shirt on fast. "I'll be back before you know it."

"Fine," She crossed her legs. "Go. Have fun with Tori," I watched her stand and storm off towards my bathroom. "Let's just see if I'm here when you get back!"


	6. Beck Falls For Tori (Part 3)

_**So the awkward thing that happens in this chapter I saw on this show called Misfits.**_

_**It made me laugh so hard so I included it. I hope it makes you laugh a bit. If not, sorry.**_

_**Oh and the ending I stole from Teen Wolf. Yeah, I'm just a big thief, what can I say?**_

_**Enjoy?**_

* * *

**Beck's POV**

"Say it!" Jade was ordering me to speak in a sharp tone.

"Jade West is—,"

"I'm sorry, what?" She exaggerated that she couldn't hear me.

"Jade West!" I raised my voice even though she was less than a yard away from me, sitting on top of me and pinning my arms up on either side of my head. "Is the most beautiful girl on the planet."

"The planet?" She wasn't happy with my choice of words so she tightened her grip on my wrists.

"The universe!" I amended. "The galaxy. The most beautiful in the entire history of people who ever lived."

"And?" She raised her eyebrow at me.

"And she's the best girlfriend a guy could ask for," She raised her eyebrows again so I went on. "And if you ever left me, I wouldn't survive."

"Hmm…," She looked off thoughtfully, considering if my answers were good enough for her. "Okay fine," She hopped off me, relieving the pressure on my wrists and torso.

"Thanks," I said, sitting up. The second I'd gotten back from Tori's house, she'd pounced me, tackling me to the ground. I fought her a bit, but let her wrestle me down and proceed to order me to speak her praises.

"You know what," She was talking to me but sounded like she was thinking out loud as she stood up. "New rule! You're not allowed at Vega's house unless I'm there too."

"What if you're out of the country?" I mused as she started changing her clothes for bed.

"Then you're not hanging out there," She shrugged and I didn't question her. I didn't want to ruin the somewhat good mood she was in. "I mean, what did you guys even do?"

"Typed up a new resume for her," I told her as I climbed up onto my bed. "And I took her new headshot."

"You what?" She turned from our small closet to give me a look of disbelief. "Since when are you a photographer?"

"I'm artistic," I flipped my hair dramatically and pulled out my pear phone. "It comes with the territory." I held up my phone's camera to snap a picture just in time for her to scowl at me. "Perfect," I commented. "Beautiful, the camera loves you."

"You're a lunatic," She shook her head at me and joined me on the bed.

"There's a fine line between insanity and genius," I reminded her and kept snapping photos of her. "Come on, give me a smile." Instead of obliging, she flipped me off; I'll have to remember to make that my new screensaver.

"Beck, put that thing away," She covered her face.

"Come on," I refused. "I hardly have any pictures of you on my new phone. Doesn't that concern you?"

"Yeah, I'm all torn up about it."

"Remember those pictures we took freshman year?" I smiled at the memory. "When I first got the RV?"

"You mean the half naked ones?" She rolled her eyes. "How could I forget?"

"Right, well if you'll just lean forward a bit, we can recreate them," I tried to coax her into it, but she shut me down, flipping me off again. "For old time's sake? Please?" I gave her my best puppy dog eyes and watched her smirk grow.

"Alright," She nodded. "Just one, though." I didn't protest, just waited for her to pose. Instead of leaning over like I'd suggested, though, she pulled her tank top off completely. "Well?" Her eyes were pure sin as she laid back and waited.

I could barely take my eyes of her long enough to find the shutter button on my phone. I'd felt a pang of guilt a moment ago for persuading her, but I should've known Jade never did anything she didn't want to. After the first pose, she kept going, modeling topless for me as if I were a real photographer.

"Paint me like one your French girls," She said jokingly, quoting The Titanic.

"Okay now, put your finger in your mouth like this," I did it myself and she threw a pillow at me.

"Perv!" She called with a smile.

"You're the one corrupting me," I tossed my phone aside to crawl over to her.

"Corrupting you?" She repeated as I hovered over her.

"I didn't say I don't like it," I said playfully as I kissed her bare rib cage. Her skin was so smooth I wondered how I could leave her earlier like I did. Not when she was here, waiting, her skin so soft.

"Mmm," She sighed the quietest moan as I ran my tongue over her chest, taking my time to get to her mouth. I massaged her breasts and started kissing at her neck, sucking in one place, slowly enjoying it. "Ahh…," She exhaled when I bit down harder.

"Too hard?" I glanced up at her to make sure.

"Never," She smirked and lifted my chin up to kiss me. It was so easy for us to entwine ourselves, in a matter of seconds we were both stark nude and a tangled mess of each other. "Did you have fun at Tori's?" She asked breathlessly as I knelt between her open legs.

"No," I shook my head against her lips, still trying to kiss her.

"And the new rule?" She put her palm on my lower abs stopping me from entering.

"I love it," I was smiling at the nerve she had. It was just like her to wait till I had no choice to comply. "Really, I think we need more great rules like that," I rambled on, my blood pumping rapidly. "More structure, I say."

"Shut up," She grinned and pulled me closer at last. I don't know if it was the topless photo shoot she'd put on earlier or the fact that I'd allowed myself to get keyed up so fast, but a few moments later I knew I wasn't going to last long enough.

Instead of keeping a solid pace, my rhythm was erratic; it was like my hips had a mind of their own. I could tell Jade was nowhere near finished, but that only made it that much worse when I came in a hasty eruption.

The abruptness of it left us staring at each other in silence. I was horrified at the shocked and kind of confused expression she wore so I scrambled my way off her and laid down beside her, at least a foot away.

My chest was heaving up and down, and I couldn't tell if it was from my early release or my anxiousness at what had happened. Guys say that kind of thing never happens to them, which is a total lie, but that kind of thing hadn't happened to me in a very long time.

"Well that was awkward," I felt the need to voice and I could feel the bed shake as she started to laugh. "Oh come on," I tried to stop her uncontrollable giggling, but failed, smiling myself. "How about some sensitivity?"

"It's not that," She managed to choke out between fits of laughter. I didn't believe her, though, and I could feel my face growing red with heat. "Really, it's not!" She turned onto her side to tell me. I gave her a dirty look, shaking my head at her until she stifled her laughter completely. "It's just…do you always make that face when you come?" Her question made her start giggling all over again and I felt even more embarrassed.

"What are you talking about?" I demanded to know. We'd been fooling around for over two years and she waits till now to bring this up?

"I don't know," She kept smiling as she shook her head. "You just made this really funny expression and I guess I never noticed until now, I'm—I…" Her voice trailed off as she kept laughing.

"You should see your face when you…you know," I tried to turn it around on her, but I didn't even believe myself. I loved the face she made.

"I'm sorry," She told me, still grinning. "Really, babe, it's cute." I stared at her for the longest time not sure how I felt.

Utterly humiliated for sure, but it was more than that. I almost felt lucky. Lucky that this girl could see my supposedly ridiculous expression and not run screaming. Instead she was looking back at me, chuckling a bit, but still in love with me.

It was a surreal feeling. Like no matter how much I embarrassed myself, she didn't care. So rather than plunge into self pity about the entire situation, I laughed. And so did she.

.

.

.

.

.

*Next next day…I think*

Tori's POV

Fall mornings in Los Angeles had been getting cold lately, and I wasn't used to it yet. I did, however, love the clothes I got to wear for it. It was all about knee high boots and cute jackets; scarves and hats optional.

The clothes weren't enough to calm my nerves, though. I'd spent the past couple days panicking about the stunt I had to do; even after I'd been excused from it yesterday, I'd spent the whole night worrying about how I'd be able to do it again today.

Which is what brings me to Beck's driveway almost two hours before school starts. I'd texted the whole group yesterday about my nerves, and he'd been the only one who volunteered to actually help me.

Andre said he couldn't text because his Grandma was having an 'episode', whatever that meant. Cat had only responded with colorful emojis that depicted me jumping off the building, landing with a splat, and ending up in the hospital. Robbie had texted back a rude comment and signed it 'Rex', leaving Jade's reply: nothing.

Like I said, Beck was the only helpful response. He'd asked me if I wanted to come over the next morning to work on my stunt. I didn't know exactly what that entailed, but I figured it couldn't hurt to try.

So I had my dad drop me off, and walked lazily towards where I knew Beck's RV was parked. The sun had barely risen, but I only had to knock a few times until he answered.

"Hey," He was dressed and upright, but his eyes looked drowsy, and I felt a bit guilty.

"Hi," I waved, and felt even more guilty when he smiled at me. Mostly because last year I thought I'd gotten over my little crush on him, but since he got back, I don't know…

He just looked so cute, and I couldn't figure out why; it was like he'd gotten hotter or something. The guilt came from the fact he'd only seemed to grow closer to Jade. And while she and I weren't the best of friends, I'd like to think we came to a new understanding over the summer.

"Did you…wanna practice outside or something?" Beck brought me back to reality and I realized he'd been standing with the door open for me.

"Oh, sorry!" I stepped inside and shivered instantly.

"Sorry about that," Beck said as he shut the door behind me. "The heat's been out for a week or so."

"It's okay," I said, but wrapped my arms around myself; it was colder in here than it was outside.

"How're you doing?" Beck asked now.

"I'm freaking out!" I couldn't control my volume, and I didn't know I had to until Beck hushed me.

"Shhh," He brought his index to his lips and sort of widened his eyes till I stopped talking. He pointed at his bed, and then I saw her.

Jade was curled in a ball on the bed, the blankets up to her chin as she made a noise. Her eyes were still shut, but she tossed around a bit to change her position. Beck walked over to her and leaned in, then gave me nod like it was okay.

"Maybe we should go outside?" I suggested, but he'd already gone to sit on his couch.

"No, it's fine," He shook his head as he opened his laptop. "She just woke up 'cause I had to move her. Otherwise, she sleeps like a rock."

"Oh…kay," I nodded and sat beside him. If he said it was fine, I'd agree, but mostly because I was trying to bury the small pang of jealousy I felt. She was in his bed. I knew I shouldn't care, but I mean…she was in his bed!

"So I was thinking," Beck's voice brought me back again. "Maybe we could look up stunt falls to see how they land then practice on a regular chair."

"Then?" I braced myself.

"Well, the main house does have a balcony…"

"Beck!" I pushed him lightly and he smiled the brightest smile I'd ever seen.

"I'm just kidding," He laughed at my reaction. "We could put the chair on a table or something."

"Let's just see if I can handle falling off a chair by itself," I sighed and put my glasses on as he opened up a Youtube tab. I wish I could say I was bored the entire time and couldn't wait to get out of there, but that'd be a lie.

Hanging out with Beck alone, as I'd learned a few nights ago, was even better than hanging out with the whole gang. He was funny, charming, interesting, and more importantly, he listened. We always had a good time together; even with his girlfriend asleep a few feet away.

An hour or so later, we'd gone through numerous videos and studied the different ways I could try to land, I was feeling a bit more confident. The professional stunt people made it look so easy.

"I think I can do that one," I said, pointing at the screen as another person tumbled off a platform. "If I can manage not to crack my skull on the floor."

"That would be useful," Beck nodded seriously then smile just before a ringing sound went off. I almost jumped in surprise, but Beck remained calm as usual and reached forward to silence his phone.

"Who's calling you this early?" I wondered out loud.

"It's an alarm," He said as he put his phone in his pocket and stood up. "For school."

"Ah," I nodded to myself because he'd already left towards his bed. I pretended to focus on the laptop screen while watching him out of my peripheral vision.

"Jade…," I could hear him whisper as he knelt onto the mattress beside her. "Come on, babe. Time to wake up."

"Mmm…no," I heard her muffled voice protest. My heart almost skipped a beat when I saw him bend down lower to kiss he cheek. I could hear him mumbling, but couldn't make out the words; something that felt like it was literally killing me not to hear. A moment later he hopped off the bed, done with his job I suppose, and returned to his seat next to me.

"So," He took the laptop back from me and closed it. "You think you're ready for a test run?"

"Umm…," I hesitated, my paranoia creeping back in. "Maybe just a few more videos. I'm a visual learner, you know."

"Okay," He nodded, and I knew he could tell I was still scared. He didn't say anything about it, though; something I really appreciated right now.

Before we could say anything more, Jade's awakening caught both of our attention. She thrashed about, tossing her blanket on the floor completely and muttering to herself as she stood up. I tried not to notice the fact that she seemed to be wearing the top Beck had on yesterday and nothing else as she stomped towards the bathroom.

"Good morning, sunshine," I gave her a smile that she scowled at.

"Fuck you," She mumbled before shutting the door behind herself.

"Uh…," Beck grimaced at my shocked expression. "Jade's not really a morning person."

.

.

.

.

Jade's POV

"Are you listening to me? Hello?" Beck waved his hand in front of my face. "Jade?"

"I'm listening!" I lied as I smacked his arm away from me.

"Liar," He rolled his eyes. He was right, the second he mentioned Tori's name, I zoned out.

"Fine, sorry, go ahead," I shook my hair out and waited patiently. We'd been sitting on the floor under his locker, eating lunch without the gang.

"I said, Andre and I thought it'd be a good idea for the group to visit the set of Tori's movie today," He said her name and I fought the urge to stop listening.

"Ugh, I wish you'd stop calling it that," I rolled my eyes. "She's just a stunt double, and not a very good one at that." Beck didn't respond right away, just stared at me long enough for me to understand he wasn't condoning my attitude towards Vega.

"Anyways," He spoke after an exaggerated pause. "We're all gonna meet up after school and head over to the studio."

"Have fun," I tried to get out of it, but the eye roll Beck gave me told me he wanted me to go. "Ugh! Fine, what time are we going?"

"Around 3:30," He smiled at my compliance. "I have a thing right after school, so I'll come find you after."

"A thing?" I repeated his words.

"Yeah, a thing."

"Care to explain?" I crossed my arms and waited.

"I just have…," I recognized his hesitation and wanted to pinch the information out of him. "A meeting with Eikner," He put his hands up to stop me from speaking. "It's just a meeting! Not a big deal."

"What for?" I could hear my rage building at that douchebag Ryder.

"I don't know," Beck shrugged and looked absolutely calm. "He just told Andre and me to be in his office after last bell."

"This is so stupid!" I started tearing at random papers in my notebook to take out my frustration. "It happened a week ago! Ryder needs to grow a pair and move on, I mean what kind of—," My rant was interrupted when Beck leaned forward and kissed me. "Not fair," I whispered when he pulled away an inch.

"Don't stress," He told me with a half smile as he tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. "I'll handle it."

"Fine," I sighed, admitting defeat. I hated that my impulse decision to key Ryder's car had come down on Beck the way it had.

"Where should I meet you?"

"In…the blackbox," I answered and tried to hide the fact that an idea had just came to mind. "I'll be in there with Cat and Robbie so come find us after."

"Great," He smiled and continued to talk about how he didn't think he should have to wear a red clown nose for my play. I let him go on, knowing he'd end up wearing the rubber nose, but started thinking about my own agenda.

By the end of the day I decided this had gone on long enough. Ryder was just being a dick about the whole situation, and I was sick of it. The only way to end this was face to face.

So after school, instead of waiting for Beck in the blackbox with Cat like I said I would, I went to find Ryder. I told Cat where I was going, but ordered her to stay put; I didn't want her to get in any more trouble she didn't deserve.

I knew Ryder was one of the dumb jocks that worked out in the school's gym afterschool so I waited outside the boys locker room until I was sure he'd be in there alone. When the last boy walked out, I crept inside, ignoring the raunchy smell that only boys could produce.

"Ryder?" I called his name throughout the empty room, the sound echoing a bit. "Ryder?"

"In here," His voice rang out towards the showers and I went towards it, my eyes widening when I saw him. He wasn't near the lockers like I'd thought, but still in the shower, buck naked.

"Jesus!" I exclaimed and turned around instantly, the image of his dripping wet body burned into my mind. "You could've said something."

"Why?" His smug tone pissed me off again. "I'm sure it's nothing you haven't seen before."

"Still," I rolled my eyes as he left the tiled showers and went to his locker, still nude. "Look, I want—,"

"To talk?" He assumed, using a small towel to dry his hair. "Go ahead."

"Fine," I rolled my eyes and made eye contact; ignoring that my peripheral vision gave me a full gaze on his…well, you know. "It's about your car."

"You mean the one you keyed?"

"Allegedly."

"Drop the act, Jade," I hated the way my name sounded on his lips. "We both know it was you."

"Okay," I nodded, it was pretty obvious he wasn't wearing a wire so it's not like I could be held accountable for anything I said here. "Fine, I did it. So stop blaming the others, alright? It was me. No one else."

"And you expect me to believe that?" He scoffed. "I bet that bitch Tori put you up to it."

"She didn't even know," I lied.

"Yeah right."

"Tori is…," My mouth fought the next words to come out. "A…nice girl. She didn't deserve your crap and she doesn't deserve this."

"What about you?" He flipped the script, and started walking towards me. "You're not a _nice_ girl, are you?"

"No, but that's not…," I stopped when he got a little bit closer than I wanted. This was starting to feel uncomfortable; him, naked, backing me against a wall with no one around. "You know what? Never mind. I should go."

"I thought you wanted to talk?" He gave me an arrogant smirk.

"Yeah, on second thought," I trusted my instincts, which were telling me to get the hell out of there, and moved to leave. "I gotta go."

"Why?" He stuck his arm in front of me onto the wall, blocking my exit. "We were just getting started."

"I have to be at—,"

"Don't lie," He shook his head at me and raised his other arm, locking me in a cage between him and the wall behind me. "You don't have anywhere to go, otherwise you wouldn't be here."

"Beck will—,"

"Beck's not coming," He said with certainty. "He's with Eikner." He'd moved so close to me now, I could almost feel his chest on mine, making my skin crawl. My heart beat sped up as the severity of my predicament set in. "It's just you and me…," He made a point to inhale deeply near my ear as his hands moved to hold my arms.

"Get your hands off me," I demanded through gritted teeth.

"Why?" He was far too close to my lips now. "I heard you like it rough."

Before he could kiss me, my natural impulses kicked in; literally. My knee came up in a sharp motion to plunge into his groin. Since it was so open to pain, he keeled over instantly, holding himself and groaning.

"Bitch," He hissed at me before using what minimal force he had left to trip me as I walked away. I tumbled down near him but crawled way as fast as I could, eager to get as far as possible.

When I'd made it across the room, I looked up to see him wiggling into a pair of gym shorts and eyeing me like a hawk. In a matter of seconds, though, that all changed.

The door swung open as Beck arrived, somehow knowing where to find me. He got one look at the room; me on the floor and Ryder pulling shorts onto his naked self, and lost it.

"Beck, wait!" I tried to stop him, recognizing the angry look in his eyes. He was on a warpath. "Beck, I'm fine!" I called out again, but it was too late, Beck had already lunged at him.

* * *

_**Ahhh that's as close to a clif**__**fhanger as I get lol**_

_**I hope you liked this one and it made you laugh a bit.**_

_**The Sam and Cat special is this Saturday! **_

_**If you have a twitter, please help to trend "Long Live Jade West" at 9pm EST / 6pm PST **_

_**: )**_

_**Oh and let me know what you thought?**_


	7. Beck Falls For Tori (Part 4)

_**Hello : )**_

_**I can't even explain how much I appreciate you liking the last chapter and telling me so :') **_

_**There's only one small part left for the episode and then I'll move on, I promise D:**_

_**Enjoy?**_

* * *

Beck's POV

The strange thing about being a teenager is that once someone tells you to do something, that task becomes the very last thing you want to do, For example, I'm a peaceful guy. I try to remain calm and logical in most situations and have never actually gotten into a fight; until today of course.

The second I walked into that locker room, it was like something exploded inside of me. I'd already been worried the moment I went to find Jade and Cat told me where she'd gone. I knew Jade had the best intentions, but the last thing I wanted to happen was a private conversation between her and Ryder; and for good reason obviously!

I couldn't control my blood from boiling over when I walked in that room and saw Jade on the floor. Ryder's half naked self wasn't nearly as concerning as the look on her face. It was one she didn't wear often; panic. Her eyes were wide and her chest was heaving up and down.

Every time I saw that expression it reminded me of the first time I ever saw it. We were eight years old, and I'd fallen out of the tree in my backyard. My arm was broken and bloody, but I didn't get scared until I saw the fear in her eyes.

So in the split second I lingered in the doorway of the locker room, it was like I was in a time capsule. Jade wasn't the fierce warrior she'd grown to be, she was that skinny little girl in a white dress, screaming for help in my parent's backyard.

I didn't stop to consider what had happened or even remotely try to calm myself down. I followed the rapid pace of my pulse and leapt for Ryder's throat. Seeing as I'd never really fought before, except play fights with Jade, I wasn't even sure what to do.

I didn't have time to think, though, as my adrenaline pumped faster and faster. At first, I could hear Jade yelling my name, begging me to stop, but in a matter of moments, her voice faded into background noise that was barely an echo. I kept hitting Ryder's smug face over and over again until I could feel multiple arms pulling me off of him.

"Mr. Oliver!" Principal Eikner's voice boomed loud and clear once the strangers from the crowd that had gathered restrained me. "IN MY OFFICE!" A vein in his neck was throbbing as he huffed his words out. "You too, Daniels!"

He stormed out of the room as I shook my newfound security team off me. As soon as I'd shrugged them off, I bolted towards Jade. She was standing now, and looking less afraid and more worried; not really an improvement.

"Are you okay?" I could hear my heavy breathing as I held her face between my palms, scanning her up and down to make sure she was unharmed.

"Are you kidding me?!" Her concern turned to anger as she shoved me back. I didn't move, though, just stayed close to her, ignoring Ryder's whimpering as the crowd dispersed and helped him out.

"What?" I looked her over again.

"You're so stupid!" She pushed me again, and I only held her tighter. "Never do anything like that again, do you hear me?!" Her voice was sharp, but starting to shake. "You're such an idiot. Ugh! God, I hate you." I nodded, accepting her words, knowing she didn't mean them.

"Yeah," I agreed to her demands and pulled her in for a hug, resting my chin on top of her head. "I love you, too."

.

.

.

.

.

Jade's POV

I hate waiting.

I'm not complaining, I'm just stating a fact. I have a minimal amount of patience, even when it comes to people I love.

So waiting for Beck to emerge from Eikner's office earlier was like my own personal hell. I didn't know if he was going to be suspended, expelled or anything. All I knew was that he'd been in that office way too long.

"Hey," Beck's voice surprised me. I'd been engrossed in my phone, as if he'd find a way to message me, I didn't even notice when he walked out.

"Hey," I ignored as Ryder brushed past us, looking pissed off. "What happened?"

"Not much," His shrug made me want to give him a beating. "We gotta get going, we're gonna miss Tori's stunt."

"What?!" I said to his back as he walked away, heading towards the exit.

"Her stunt," He repeated, still walking to the parking lot. "I told Andre to go on ahead of us, but we have to hurry if we're gonna make it on time."

"Beck!" I yelled his name after he got into his car as if the events of the past hour hadn't happened. I got in and fastened my seatbelt, still waiting. "Hello?" I said impatiently after he'd already started driving.

"Hmm?"

"Beck."

"What?" He smiled over at my pissed expression then laughed. "Okay okay, relax. Nothing happened. It's all taken care of." I just glared at him until he continued. "Eikner said he'd had enough of the whole feud. He said he wouldn't suspend either of us if I make sure no more vandalism happens to his car, and he apologizes to you for whatever happened in the locker room.

"You're kidding," I couldn't believe it was finally over.

"Nope," He grinned. "So do you think you can manage to keep your keys on their chain and not in the side of his car?"

"Maybe." I couldn't make any promises.

.

.

.

.

"Hurry up," Beck urged me to walk faster. "This place is creepy after hours."

"I know," I agreed. "I love it." He rolled his eyes at me then picked up his pace as we made our way through the empty halls of Hollywood Arts. The lights were all on, but it still had an eerie vibe to it; like we were being watched or something.

"Come on," Beck reached back for my hand and pulled me forward once I took it.

"It's not my fault you forgot your phone," I reminded him. We'd come back to school after Beck did Tori's stunt for her; a bone I couldn't wait to pick with him. I'd wait till later, though, today had been long enough already.

"No," He said as we finally got to his transparent locker. "But it is your fault that I was a bit distracted earlier." I sighed and chose not to respond. That was his passive way of scolding me for going to talk to Ryder alone. "What the…"

"What?" I looked over as Beck shook out a sweater from his locker.

"It's not in here," He furrowed his brows and looked around, confused.

"When's the last time you remember having it?"

"After school. I was texting you, but you weren't replying," He looked off to the side as he tried to recount his day. "I went to the blackbox and Cat told me where to find you so I left. Then I got into it with…Ryder," He spoke his name in a harsh tone.

"Yeah, I know," I nodded. "Ryder."

"No," Beck pulled me towards him to step in front of me, and I realized we weren't alone. "Ryder," He said again as the jerk approached us from God knows where.

"Beck," Ryder spoke with a sneer. "Jade."

"What do you want?" Beck's voice had hardened significantly.

"Relax," Ryder put his hands up. "Eikner said I have to apologize to her, right?" I hated the way he talked about me like I wasn't here. "I'm just holding up my end of the deal." I waited for him to keep going but naturally he dragged out the moment, taking a deep breath for effect. "Jade," He took a step forward and Beck put his hand out in front, pushing him back lightly.

"That's close enough," He decided, and that was fine with me.

"Jade," Ryder repeated after rolling his eyes. "I'm sorry for what happened in the locker room today."

"Whatever," I shrugged and crossed my arms. The thought of being in that room with him just reminded me how dumb I felt.

"Alright," He nodded and clapped his hands together. "Glad that's over. Looking for something?" He asked now, staring down at the pile of Beck's stuff he'd removed from his locker.

"No," Beck lied probably to get him to leave.

"Really?" Ryder's smug tone made me suspicious. "So this isn't yours?" He held up Beck's new pearphone and I exhaled, even more annoyed. How had he gotten that?

"Give it back," Beck was not amused.

"I will," Ryder smirked. "Eventually…but first I think I might send a few messages."

"So now you're an asshole and a thief?" I scoffed, how low could he stoop?

"I like to think of myself as resourceful."

"What do you want?" Beck's jaw was clenched as he spoke.

"It's simple. You turn your little girlfriend in for keying my car, and I'll give it back."

"You're delusional," I told him, as if Beck would turn on me for a cell phone.

"Am I?" He responded, that cocky tone returning. "You might want to be careful what you say to me, Jade. You wouldn't want me to accidentally update Beck's Slap profile would you? With some…interesting pictures."

"What are you talking about?" I asked, tired of his games.

"Just a few…photos I came across," He smirked as he held the screen up for us to see, and my stomach dropped immediately. There, in HD quality was a picture of me, sitting on Beck's bed. Topless.

My face flushed with heat as I realized he'd seen all the private photos I'd let Beck take last night. I knew it was a bad idea, but I couldn't help myself from wanting to put on a show. While I was frozen in shock, Beck's whole body tensed beside me before he jumped towards Ryder.

"Ah ah ah," Ryder stepped back. "One more move and I hit send."

"Beck!" I held onto his arm until he retreated.

"You know my terms," Ryder gave us a smile. "I'll give you three days to make up your minds. Keep in touch," He winked at me before walking away.

Left in silence, Beck paced around while I leaned my head back against the row of lockers. How were we going to get out of this one? We were the definition of screwed.

* * *

_**The end! For now!**_

_**I hope you liked.**_

_**Also, I had a really terrible day, you should make it better by leaving a review : )  
But don't be mean**_

_**And try to have a nice day : )**_


	8. Beck Falls For Tori (Part 5)

_**Hi : )**_

_**Good to see you so soon, yes?**_

* * *

Jade's POV

Have I mentioned that I don't like to wait? I know I already did, but still. I really don't. Playing the waiting game was my least favorite thing to do; especially when there's nothing I can do to speed things up.

It had been less than a day since Ryder had made his threats towards us, and the weight of its stress was already starting to wear me down.

Beck and I had talked all night about our options, but hadn't made any real decisions yet. While I preferred to be expelled for keying Ryder's car rather than have those photos sent out, Beck refused to make any compromises. He was sure we could find a way around it, and begged me to be patient; not an easy task.

So instead of planning my confession to Eikner, Beck had talked me into sleeping on it. With him by my side, it was easy to forget all my troubles. Even when I woke up, I felt less stressed. Well, until he pulled the car up to my father's apartment complex a few minutes ago.

I'd asked to stop by before school so I could pick up a gray sweater I felt like wearing today, and I hoped not to run into my father or his girlfriend. Living in two separate houses was starting to confuse me; three houses, if you count Beck's RV. It was getting hard to remember where I was leaving my stuff.

"Jade!" I cringed at the way my father's new girlfriend squealed my name. I'd barely put the key in the lock before she yanked the door open excitedly, pulling me inside for an awkward hug.

"Carrie…hey," I could hear how monotonous my voice was, but it was too early for me to care.

"Are you staying home from school?" She wrinkled her eyebrows like she was concerned. "Do you feel sick? What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I side stepped her and tried to back away towards my room. "I'm just here to pick up a shirt. Don't mind me."

"Are you hungry?" She held up a box of cereal to me. "Would you like some breakfast?"

"No…," I called back as I rummaged through my drawers till I found the top I was looking for. "I can't stay, Beck's waiting downstairs."

"Oh!" She perked up as she stood in my bedroom doorway. "Have him come up, I'd love to meet him."

"We really don't have time," I felt like I was trying to get rid of a pesky guy trying hit on me. Someone that just wouldn't take a hint, and leave me alone. "We've gotta get to school."

"Oh, of course," She nodded. "So listen, Jade," Her tone made me think this was the beginning of a long statement. "I've been thinking."

"That's new," I muttered under my breathe.

"I'd really like for us to be friends," She spoke to me as I walked past her, the exit in my sight. "Your father has told me so much about you, and how terrible your mother is to you and I just—,"

"He said what?" I turned on my heel at her words.

"Oh, just that you and your mom don't have the best relationship," She rephrased. "He thought you and I could really get along, and that maybe I could help you with your boyfriend problems."

"Is that so?" I crossed my arms. I don't know why it pissed me off so much that my father had been talking about me, but it did. Especially when he was painting my mother out to be the bad parent; they were equal in that area. And what the hell? What boyfriend problems did I have that he knew about?

"Yeah," She didn't catch my displeasure as she continued. "I mean you can always come to me with anything, you know that right? Problems with school…Beck…anything?"

"Right now, I can only think of one problem," I said sharply as I remembered Beck was still waiting for me. "And no offense, Carrie, but I don't need any more friends."

I bolted out of there before I could let my anger show. My father barely said two words to me any time I stayed at his place, and he was already discussing my personal life with this chick? I could feel my resentment surfacing as I stomped my way down and into Beck's car.

"Hey," Beck smiled at me as I got in. "What's wrong?" It only took him a second to read me.

"Nothing, can we just go?" I sighed.

"Are you sure?" He double checked and I nodded. As he started the car, I waved to one of my father's neighbors who was taking out his trash. "Who's that?" Beck asked as he started driving.

"Doug."

"Doug?"

"Yeah," Despite my negative mood, I could feel my lips pulling into a smile at the thought of explaining Doug's occupation to Beck. "Doug the diaper guy."

.

.

.

.

Beck's POV

"Beck, stop," Jade started pushing me off her a bit when I started to bite into her neck.

"Mmm, why?" I groaned as I moved to kiss her lips instead. School was over, and rather than going home to dwell on our situation with Ryder, we'd opted to stay in my car to…relax. An hour after we'd arrived, things had escalated quickly with Jade climbing over to sit on my lap as we started to make out.

"Because I can't hide the ones you leave so high on my neck," She smiled as she leaned back against the steering wheel lightly.

"You could always wear a turtle neck," I suggested as she pulled her hair up into a messy ponytail. She was probably reacting to the temperature, it had started to get hot in here.

"Eww," She crinkled her nose. "And look like a weenie?"

"You could never look like one," I grinned as I leaned forward back to kissing her neck. "This is my favorite place," I decided to tell her.

"The front seat of your car?" She asked, skeptically.

"No," I chuckled. "With you."

"Oh god," She rolled her eyes, but I caught her smiling.

"If by 'oh god' you mean 'yes, Beck, I love being here with you too', then aww, you're so sweet."

"Fine," She said as she started playing with my hair. "I suppose…I could think of worse places to be," She started laughing at her own joke as she saw my deadpanned expression. "I'm just kidding. But this place is getting a little hot. Do you have any water?"

"In the trunk," I answered and she pouted. I knew she didn't want to leave either. Grudgingly, she opened the door and hopped off me, stretching her limbs as she stood up.

I followed her lead and got out, popping the trunk and getting her water. We stood in silence at the back of my car, enjoying the calm before the storm. Well, the storm we thought would happen with the whole Ryder situation.

"What time are we supposed to be at the studio?" She asked as she slid her arms around my torso.

"We have an hour or so," I told her, surprised she'd agreed to watch Tori make her jump for real.

"I still don't see why we have to go," There it is.

"We're being supportive," I reminded her. "The stunt's a big deal for her."

"Yeah yeah," She rolled her eyes. "Wasn't it supportive enough for you to do the damn stunt for her?"

"I was just being a good friend. You're not jealous are you?" I asked as she detached herself from me and put her hands on her hips. Uh oh.

"No," She scoffed. "I just think it's interesting that you'd put on a dress and jump off a two story building for Vega. Kind of makes you wonder…"

"Wonder what?" I hated when she insinuated things like that.

"Oh nothing," Her voice had taken the edge it took when she started to argue. "You must have some pretty strong feeling for Vega to do all that."

"What?" I could hear my own shock. "We're just friends."

"I've never jumped off a two story building for any of my friends."

"You don't have any friends."

"Neither should you," She was unbelievable. "What do you need friends for? You have me!"

"You can't be serious," I glared at her and decided to go the offensive. "Besides, for someone who doesn't have any friends, you sure seem to get by when I'm not there."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Yesterday," I pointed a finger as the memory came to mind. "Why were hugging Andre?"

"What? When?"

"After the stunt," I recalled. "I looked out and you were all over him."

"What?!" She was mad now, and I couldn't help by slight satisfaction. "We were celebrating because we _thought_ Vega had done her stunt."

"That's some way to celebrate…"

"Says the 'devoted boyfriend' who cross dresses for other girls!"

"You say that like I enjoyed it."

"Well if the dress fits!" She yelled and crossed her arms. I knew she'd hate me for it, but I started smiling. She scowled at me and shook her head when I grinned. I don't know why I was laughing; maybe it was all the pent up stress. Whatever the case, she wasn't amused.

"This is ridiculous," She shook her head at me and crossed her arms. "You pick fights with me just to—,"

"Well, if it isn't my favorite little model," Ryder Daniels' voice interrupted Jade and I could almost hear her teeth grind together. "And her daring photographer," He said as he got to us.

"Where the hell did he come from?" I muttered under my breath.

"Hell," Jade replied, making me smirk.

"Come to any big decisions yet?" Ryder asked, oblivious to our conversation. "Perhaps about going public with your new Playboy status?" The way he leered at Jade made my skin flush with heat.

"You said we had three days," I reminded him as I reached for Jade's hand. Despite our ongoing argument, she let me pull her closer to me and further away from him.

"Yeah, but I'm getting a little antsy now," Ryder said with an arrogant tone. "Who knows, my finger might slip and hit send on accident."

"What the hell is your problem?" Jade lashed out. "You already got your car fixed!" She gestured to his flashy black Camaro that I hadn't realized was parked a few spaces away from us. "Why do you care anymore?"

"Because I had to pay for it myself," Ryder shrugged. "Not all of us have a rich daddy to buy us everything."

"Oooh," I inhaled sharply and shook my head. It wouldn't matter to Jade that Ryder's father was, in fact, wealthy. I would not have gone there.

"What?" Jade spat out her word, and I could see her trying to restrain her temper.

"You heard me," Ryder continued. I took a deep breath and decided to sit this one out. Ryder had dug his way into a hole with no way out. It was like I could see Jade snap.

"You know what?" She cocked her head to the side and started gesturing wildly. "I'm already having a pretty shitty day, and I don't need this."

"Jade…," I thought I'd give it one last try.

"No, I'm done with this," She shrugged me off and focused on Ryder. "You screwed our friend over. We got you back. End of story. Now you're gonna give Beck his phone and return to your sad excuse of a life."

"Or else?" He replied and I grimaced again. That was the wrong thing to ask. Jade didn't even have to look as she reached behind her into my open trunk and pulled out the heavy tire iron I had there. Without a word, she stormed over to Ryder's car and positioned the weapon at his front lights. She raised an eyebrow and waited for him to concede.

"You're bluffing," He said confidently.

"I…wouldn't have said that if I were you," I shook my head. The end of my sentence was followed by the shattering sound made as the tire iron crashed hard into the right headlight. Jade didn't wait for Ryder to respond; she just kept swing full force, breaking both headlights, denting the hood and cracking the windshield before taking a break.

"What the hell?!" Ryder's voice could finally be heard over the sound.

"Give him his phone!" Jade screamed. When Ryder didn't move fast enough, she took out one of his side mirrors, leaving it hanging off the side door.

"Here, here!" He tossed my pearphone at me as he panicked.

"There," Jade smiled devilishly. "That wasn't so hard, was it?"

"Crazy bitch!" Ryder was still fumbling around with curse words and insults as he ran inside his car and drove away quickly. I stared at Jade as she stood, huffing out of breath, still gripping the tire iron in her hands.

"Hey," I walked over to her and took the weapon out of her grasp gently. "You okay?" I asked cautiously and watched her shake herself clear with a deep breath and a hair flip.

"I am now."

.

.

.

.

Jade's POV

"You…are in so much trouble," Beck's voice was playful as he walked over to me. I was still standing atop the second floor of the set of Vega's stunt scene when he came to find me.

"Why?" I shrugged innocently. "I was just being helpful," I smirked as he put his arms around me.

"By pushing Tori?" He called me out on my actions, but I could tell he wasn't mad.

"Don't question my methods," I smiled and ran my hands around his neck. After the incident with Ryder after school, I was in no mood to stand around waiting for Vega. Again.

"I guess I can't argue with results," Beck nodded and turned to look off the side of the building. "You know…me doing the stunt for Tori wasn't a big thing to me. I would've done it for anyone in the group," The fact that he was trying to apologize for possibly upsetting me was enough to pull my mood towards the positive. "I would've done the same for you."

"You wouldn't have had to," I rolled my eyes.

"I know," He smiled now. "You wouldn't need me to…and I love that about you." His words almost made me blush and I looked down and away, suddenly feeling bashful.

"So this is it?" I changed the subject, looking over the side of the already broken railing. The gang had left already and it seemed like we were alone on set. "It doesn't seem that bad."

"It's not," Beck shrugged. "Hey, do you remember the first time we saw Titanic?"

"Yeah," I nodded, wondering where he was going with this.

"And we were so confused when Leonardo DiCaprio didn't get on the door in the ocean with her."

"It just didn't make sense to me," I shook my head, remembering how mad I was. "The door was big enough for both of them!"

"And then we tried to test our theory in your pool," He laughed, making me recall how we threw a lawn chair into my pool and both tried to float on it.

"We were right," I smiled, not caring enough to argue that we were children and not fully grown. "Why are you bringing that up?"

"No reason," He shook his head. "I was just thinking about that scene where she tries to kill herself."

"And he saves her."

"Do you remember what he told her?"

"No," I lied, just wanting him to say it.

"You jump, I jump," He smirked and I wondered if he knew I was lying. He looked over the edge onto the mat down below once more, grinning now. "So what do you say?"

"I say…you jump, I jump," I could feel myself beaming at him as he released me and took my hand in his. "On the count of three?"

"One…," He started the countdown, edging his toes over the ledge. "Two…"

"Three."

* * *

_**Okay I'm done lol**_

_**With the second episode, I mean. **_

_**I hope you liked it : )**_

_**Let me know! **_


	9. Ice Cream For Kesha (Part 1)

_**Well that took forever.**_

_***Warning: Mind = Gutter***_

* * *

**Jade's POV**

"Aha!" Beck's whispered yell caught me off guard making me drop the framed photo I'd been holding. "Gotcha," He smirked from the doorway.

"Would you shut up?" I hushed him rapidly.

"You're gonna get in trouble," He sang in an annoying way that reminded me of him as a child.

"Only if you don't keep your voice down," I shrugged. "Get in here, close the door." I ordered and he obeyed, quietly walking into Vega's bedroom. I'd snuck up here after getting bored of opening ice cream carton after carton with the gang downstairs. Beck must've noticed my absence and come to find me.

"What are you doing?" He asked me as I opened the top drawer of Vega's dresser.

"Just…looking," I mumbled as I peered in on what looked like her underwear drawer. It was filled with pale pastel colors and styles like boy shorts and hip huggers. Oddly, it was exactly what I'd expect.

"For what?"

"Not _for_ anything," I clarified, lifting a particularly girly pair of white underwear with red printed hearts on it. "God, even her underwear is boring."

"I like those," Beck commented and I narrowed my eyes. "I mean I would…if…I was blind?" He tried to backpedal but couldn't keep a straight face.

"Here," I said sharply as I threw the underwear at him as hard as I could. "Keep them if you like them so much."

"I was just kidding," He laughed to himself as he caught the pair and walked over to me. "Besides, I meant I would like them if _you_ wore them." I glared at him as he held the underwear up to my hips and smiled.

"It's strange," I cocked my head to the side to speak. "I suddenly feel overwhelmed with the urge to punch you."

"I think you're confusing violence with lust," He philosophized.

"Well," I said as he tossed the heart clad panties back into the drawer and slid his arms around me. "There's a very thin line, right?"

"Exactly," He pulled me in closer to kiss me slowly, and it was almost a ripple effect the way my heartbeat sped up. "What?" He asked me when I backed up a bit.

"Nothing," I almost laughed. "It's just…you taste like chocolate," I noted, licking my lips.

"It must've been the ice cream," He said thoughtfully, running his tongue over his teeth in a way that I knew was for hygiene, but for some reason turned me on.

"Leave it," I told him before pulling him towards me for another kiss. His lips were soft and moving in a slow rhythm that made me think he was in no rush to get back downstairs. "Hey," I broke apart to whisper. "Care to spice up your love life?"

"What did you have in mind?" He asked suspiciously as I back away towards the bed. I tried to make myself look seductive as I pat the mattress lightly. "Here?" He caught my drift and looked around. "On Tori's bed?"

"Why not?" I shrugged, my blood already pumping faster at the risk of getting caught.

"Because…," I was sure he had a million reasons why this was a bad idea, but he refrained. His own lust must've won that argument because it was only a moment later that he charged towards me, tackling me gently onto the bed.

I couldn't control the girlish giggle I let out when he pushed me back, attacking my neck with sweet, soft kisses that felt like heaven. It was like he was on a clock or something, the way he pulled my jeans off and tossed them aside. If he was worried about getting caught, he didn't show it.

He pulled off his own jacket and shirt, returning to kiss me in a matter of seconds. This wasn't the first outside location we'd been in like this, but it was a personal best for me. I'd never tell her, but just knowing that Vega was sleeping on our hallowed ground was enough to satisfy me.

Beck had just undone the last button on my purple button down when we heard the voices. It was Vega, of course, and maybe Andre as they approached. Beck flung himself off me as I scurried up to stand.

"Where?!" He whisper yelled to me frantically.

"The closet," I picked up my clothes and his as he pulled me harshly inside the small space. He pulled the sliding door closed behind me just in time for the bedroom door to open.

We were out of breath and shaking as we watched Tori and Andre enter through the slits in the blinds of the closet door. Vega had so much crap stacked in here, our bodies were pressed right against each others; his bare chest against mine.

"I know I have one in here somewhere…," Vega was telling Andre as he followed her inside. She rummaged through some of her desk drawers while his eyes skimmed the same pictures I'd been looking at earlier.

"We could just lay the letters down on the piano," Andre suggested as Vega kept rifling around.

"No," She disagreed. "I have the perfect little holder…it's clear and…small and…," Her words faded in my mind as I felt something move beneath me.

"Beck!" I whispered as harshly as I could under the circumstances. "What are you doing?"

"What? Nothing," He replied innocently with a shrug.

"Well, part of you is doing something," I informed him with a glance towards the part of his body that had suddenly come alive.

"Sorry," He looked genuinely apologetic and even a bit embarrassed; both expressions that made him look adorable. "I—I can't control it."

"It's fine," I rolled my eyes and shook my head. "I'll just…," I trailed off as I started changing my position. In the small vicinity I turned around completely so my back was to him and I could see Tori and Andre roaming in the room. It only took another moment for me to realize the problem was still there.

"Umm…Jade?" Beck whispered as I felt him now fully erect and practically aimed at my backside. "This is kind of making it worse." I could tell he was grinning and I had to stifle my own laughter at our situation. His hand came around to cover my mouth when I started giggling again uncontrollably. I don't know what he was thinking, but the next thing I knew his lips were near my ear and I could feel his breath hot on my neck.

"Mm," My attempt to say his name came out muffled by his palm. I felt his body shake as he chuckled silently and removed his hand. "What do you think you're doing?" I whispered now.

"Care to spice up your love life?" He asked me the same way I had before. He didn't wait for an answer, just planted his lips on my neck, pushing my button down off my shoulder lightly. With my shirt half off he kept his mouth on me, making my temperature rise with each sloppy kiss.

"Beck…," I said his name in a deep exhale. He'd wrapped his arms around me and was letting one slowly lower itself between my legs. It was intoxicating the way I could get lost in him. My eyes fluttered shut as the feeling of his hands all over me and his lips on my neck began to overwhelm me. I could barely hear Vega and Andre's voices fading away behind the sound of my own heavy breathing as Beck's hand moved against my underwear in slow methodic motions.

"Ah…," I let the small moan escape my lips and felt Beck's entire body tense. My heart sped up and my eyes flew open to the bedroom where Andre and Vega were oblivious. Once he witnessed their ignorance, he took it further, his broad hands moving to my hips to pull my underwear down and off. I could hear the sounds his belt made as he unbuckled it, and didn't know how he did it. It still felt like both of his hands were pressed on me but I could feel his naked lower half against me as he pulled my shirt off completely.

"You have to be quiet, okay?" His voice was a low whisper in my ear.

"Oh k-kay," I agreed shakily as he unhooked my bra and let his hands roam acrose my chest.

"I'm serious," His voice betrayed his supposed seriousness and I could hear the energized desperation in his tone. It was goot to know he wanted me as much as I wanted him.

"Mm hmm," I nodded profusely, sick of waiting. His hands moved down to grip my hips and hold me still long enough for him to slide into me. Being quiet was harder than I thought it would be; especially when he pushed his body as close as possible to mine.

I thought I would burst with excitement; it's strange how much you don't miss the ability to speak until it's taken away. Like the way a joke becomes ten times funnier when you're not allowed to laugh. If he was suffering anywhere near as much as I was, he didn't show it. I could only hear his staggered breathing grow shallow as he pulled out then back in, building the rising pressure between us. I couldn't see his eyes or expression, but belt him lift my leg to the side, leaving more room for me to arch my back.

"Shit…," He hissed sharply at the way my movement pressed myself deeper onto him. I almost laughed at his outburst, but held it in, remembering we weren't alone. His grip on my hip tightened and I felt his hand lower down to grasp my ass roughly. Part of me wondered if he only did that because he knew I couldn't protest, but most of me didn't care and wanted him to squeeze me harder.

"Ah…ahhh…," My soft moans were growing in volume and I had to reach in front of me to grip the door frame for support. Beck's hand came out of nowhere to clamp my mouth shut and I was almost grateful for the muzzle. The harder he thrust into me, the more I wanted to scream. Instead of doing that, I bit down into his hand; he didn't seem to mind, just stayed focused on fucking the life out of me.

"Mmmm…," I knew I was so close, but didn't know if I'd be able to contain myself for it. As if he was testing my limits, Beck's other hand reached around to stroke between my legs again. I gasped at the sudden attention and felt my knees buckle beneath me.

The only thoughts I could string together were a slew of curses that didn't make any sense. Beck, on the other hand, seemed to have calculated the timing perfectly. Just as I was about to explode, the sound of the bedroom door clicking shut made me look up. The second the door was closed and we were alone, he took his hand off my mouth and put it back around my waist.

"Ahh…," I exhaled. It was even better being able to let it out. He must've been holding back too, because his pace increased drastically once he was free to speak.

"Fuck!" Beck took the words straight out of my mouth and kept swearing out loud. My vision was almost blurring as his hand massaging me mixed with the relentless hammering pushed me over the edge.

I couldn't stop myself from crying out in pleasure, even though I knew we weren't alone in the house. Beck's quick mutters were drowned out by my own gravelly sounding voice as I bent further over, trying to lessen the severity of my orgasm. It was over too soon, leaving us both on shaky legs, heaving in and out of breath.

It took every ounce of strength I had left to step away from Beck and turn around to face him. It was too dim to see clearly, but the way he kissed me when I held him told me he was smiling. His chest was so hot against mine as he brought his hands up to push the hair away from my face. He held my face between his palms and stared down at me intensely. It was like he could see through me, into something deeper that no one else saw.

"I love you," His timing was again impeccable. He always managed to say it exactly when I needed to hear it.

"I know," I smirked and he rolled his eyes, kissing me again like we had all the time in the world.

* * *

_**Like I said, gutter D:**_

_**Sorry about the wait again lol**_

_**I kept procrastinating and then I found out I can go to one of Liz's meet and greets and I got too excited to write or get anything done haha**_

_**But I hope you liked? ; )**_

_**Let me know!**_


	10. Ice Cream For Kesha (Part 2)

_**I can't thank you enough for reading this and supporting my crazy imagination. I hope I don't disappoint : )**_

_**Enjoy?**_

* * *

**Beck's POV**

"You're sure I don't have to wear a tie?" I double checked with Jade while she reapplied lip gloss in the passengers' side mirror of her car. "Last time you said that, we walked into a completely formal party way underdressed. And covered in dirt!"

"We were nine," She reminded me with an eye roll. "And we'd just built the best mud castle ever so don't even pretend you cared about the dirt."

"It was a pretty great castle," I nodded, my mood suddenly lightened at the memory. Our mud palace had three stories and a moat. "That didn't stop your parents from freaking out when we got to your house, though."

"Only because we got mud on the carpets," She shrugged and moved onto mascara.

"Could you not do that while the car is in motion?" I asked, my nerves making me overly anxious. "It freaks me out."

"It's just makeup, babe," She said calmly.

"It's you pointing a stick at your eye while I'm driving," I rephrased. "It's dangerous."

"Relax, I'm done," She put her hands up then started packing her purse up. We were on our way to that dreadful dinner date her father had requested we have, and as usual, I was dragging my feet.

I'd driven us from my RV at the slowest rate possible, going well below the speed limit and following every traffic sign cautiously. Jade hadn't called me on it, but I was sure she noticed.

"And this shirt?" I asked now, pinching the material of my top up. "Are you sure he didn't say anything about a dress code?"

"I'm sure," She nodded. "Besides, we're almost here. It's too late to go back now."

"Very encouraging, thank you," I said sarcastically. She was right, unfortunately. I'd already pulled her extravagant car into an uneven parking lot and was surprised at the location her father had chosen. It was a regular restaurant, not run down or anything, but nowhere near the caliber of dining he usually chose. "Are you sure this is the place?" I asked Jade as I turned the car off and looked around.

"This is the address he gave me," She said, looking just as perplexed as I did. We got out of the car and met at it's front. Her outfit was simple; a light green long sleeve and a black skirt with tights under. She made simple look amazing. "What are you looking at?" She wore half a scowl and half a smile.

"You look beautiful," I smiled while she rolled her eyes and played with her hair.

"Shut up," She shook her head at me, and looked serious for a moment. "Hey…thanks for doing this. I know you don't like these little meetings any more than I do, but I really feel better with you here so—,"

"Jade," I interrupted her unnecessary explanation. "I'd do anything for you. You know that, right?" I looked down at her curious expression that worked itself into a smirk.

"Yeah," She spoke softly and nodded. "I know."

We walked into the restaurant hand in hand to find her father sitting at a table…not alone. Beside him in a booth, was the woman I assumed to be his new girlfriend. Of course, the only description I ever got out of Jade was that she was a "blonde bobble head with breast implants so big they could've kept the Titanic afloat.'

"Jade, you made it," Her father's tone almost stopped me in my tracks. It was almost…cheerful. "And Beck, great to see you again, how are you?"

"I…I'm fine?" It came out sounding like a question because I was so confused. Instead of his usual expensive tux, Jade's father wore a casual polo and…jeans? I might sound like I'm overreacting, but it felt like I was in the twilight zone.

"This is Carrie," He gave me a smile, something I didn't know he was capable of, and introduced the blonde to his right.

"Oh my gosh, Beck, it's so nice to meet you. I've heard so much about you," She got up to hug me and I kept my hands where Jade could see them, not returning her embrace. "Oh, you're so handsome," She put her hand on my cheek. "Jade, you didn't tell me he was so cute!"

"Must've slipped my mind," Jade's monotonous tone reflected in her deadpanned expression. We slid into our seat across from the unusual couple and I couldn't help but feel even more anxious now that we were here.

"We ordered a pizza for all of us, if that's okay?" Her father told us. I nodded silently while Jade continued to look skeptical. I couldn't blame her.

"So what's this all about?" Jade's voice was sharp as she cut to the chase and crossed her arms beside me.

"Can't a father just have dinner with his two favorite girls?" Her dad answered then shot me a grin. "And Beck, of course."

"No," Jade shook her head once. "He can't. What's going on?"

"Alright," Her father nodded slow and looked over at Carrie who gave him her own nod of approval. Oh, no. "There was something Carrie and I wanted to tell you. We were hoping to hold off until a bit later, though—,"

"Spill it," Jade demanded.

"Well…," Mr. West cleared his throat and I held my breath.

"We got married!" Carrie's excited squeal burst out of her before he could continue. She held her left hand up to show off a big rock on her ring finger and I turned to look at Jade. Her face looked white, more so than her usual pale shade, and jaw had dropped.

While her father and new…wife grinned from ear to ear, I could read Jade's mind. She was shocked, above all, but confused, unhappy, and pissed too. I put my hand on hers under to table, as if to calm her down. She looked like Lindsay Lohan in Mean Girls right before she pounced across the table and attacked.

"Well?" Carrie looked at Jade expectantly. "Aren't you going to congratulate us?" Jade managed to close her mouth, but didn't seem like she'd be ready to speak anytime soon.

"Congratulations," I said quietly. With my unenthusiastic tone, they finally got the picture that Jade was dissatisfied and dropped their smiles.

"Jade," Mr. West's gaze landed on his daughter. "Say something."

"You…got _married_?" Her voice held all the conviction she felt as she came back down to reality.

"Babe," I muttered under my breath as if I could rein her in from whatever she was about to say.

"_Married_?!" My efforts went unnoticed. Her eyes widened and I could see her jaw locking like it did just before she went crazy. "What the fuck?"

"Oh, my," The new Mrs. West looked around at everything but Jade and suddenly seemed very uncomfortable.

"Jade, language," Mr. West's voice got the most serious it had been the whole night.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Jade feigned an apologetic tone. "That kind of language isn't suitable for _children_!" She glared at Carrie, who remained oblivious.

"We realize there's a bit of an age difference, but—,"

"A bit?!" Jade was attracting attention from other customers now. "What about mom? Did you even think about her?"

"Your mother and I—,"

"The ink is barely dry on your divorce papers and you go and marry Malibu Barbie?" Jade interrupted. "Do you have any idea what this is going to do to her?!"  
"Jade, what happens between your mother and I is—,"

"Is what?" Jade challenged. "Private? A secret? It must not be if you're telling your new whore all about it!"

"Alright, young lady," In his anger, Mr. West had slipped back into his old self that I remembered; short tempered and professional at all costs. "That's enough. If—,"

"Is it?!" Jade wouldn't back down and much like Carrie, I didn't know where to look. "How can you marry this gold digging bimbo when you've only known her for like two weeks?!"

"Maybe we should let you two talk?" Carrie spoke up, still looking unsure of herself.

"Yeah, maybe you should," Jade snapped.

"No, that's not necessary," Mr. West kept her seated.

"Fine," Jade shrugged and started moving. "If she won't leave, I will." I got up first, letting her slide out of the booth and stand.

"Jade, sit down!" Mr. West yelled in a hushed tone. She didn't listen though, just shook her head as she started to walk away. "Get back here, Jade! Jade!" He tried to call her back, but she was already gone.

I picked up the purse Jade had forgotten in her anger and rushed out, following close behind her as she stomped her way back to the car. I unlocked the doors and got in with her, driving off without a word. She was still breathing unsteadily as I drove us to her mother's house where she had reminded me earlier we needed to stop to pick up a few things.

All I wanted to do was pull the car over, get out and hold her tight until she forgot all about anything but us. I knew that wouldn't work, though, at least not yet. I knew her well enough to know that her mind was running at warped speed, going through the events of our dinner and imagining all the different outcomes. She sat still, silent with a clenched jaw until I parked her car in her mom's driveway and shut the car off. Neither of us moved for at least a few minutes.

"Are you hungry?" I finally asked. She looked over at me in disbelief.

"No," She shook her head and cracked a smile. "I lost my appetite." I wasn't sure why she thought my question was funny, but I didn't dare question when she let out a chuckle. "I bet you wish you hadn't come with me now."

"I'm glad I did," I nodded, trying to sound certain. I didn't quite understand Jade's mixed feelings about the new couple, but that didn't matter. If it upset her, it upset me. "It's too bad we didn't get to try the pizza, though." She gave me another sad smile and unbuckled her seat belt. "We don't have to go tonight…if you don't want to. We can go back to my RV and just hang out."

"Are you kidding?" She cleared her throat and shook her head clear, instantly putting up the fierce expression she was known for. "After all that ice cream? I wouldn't miss this Ke$ha performance for the world."

.

.

.

.

Ke$ha's private concert was pretty great. I'm not really a fan, but she put on quite a show and Jade was having fun. She danced along with the rest of the gang, and seemed unaffected by tonight's earlier disaster. I didn't know if I should attribute that to the conversation we had just before arriving to Tori's house though…

"Are you excited?" Jade had asked me as we stopped in front of Tori's door. We'd been at her mother's house only a few minutes; long enough for Jade to go inside and pack a bag, as well as switch her purse for a larger one.

"I guess so," I eyed her suspiciously. She'd emerged from her mom's house in a seemingly better mood that I didn't quite trust. "You?"

"Yeah," She nodded as if it were obvious. "It's gonna be awesome!"  
"Hey," I held her arm from opening the door, and looked deep in her eyes. "Are you sure you're okay?" She just beamed at me, making it impossible for me to tell how she really felt.

"Yeah," She nodded. "I'm great." As if she was proving it, she tiptoed up to kiss me. I knew it was a good faith effort, but I couldn't help but notice the way she tasted. "What?" She pouted when I pulled back and looked at her.

"Nothing, umm…," I didn't want to ask, but I couldn't shake it. "Have you been drinking?" She rolled her eyes at me and laughed it off, but I was sure she tasted like alcohol.

"You got me," She stepped back and put her hands up innocently. "Relax, Beck, it was just one shot of my mother's tequila." She stare at me like I was overreacting when all I was doing was staring back. "What? Don't you think I deserve it after that dinner?"

"Umm…yeah, I guess," I shrugged and chose to let it go. She'd pecked my cheek quickly and hurried inside to see the show. Since then, I hadn't really spoken to her. She was busy dancing around and having fun. I figured there was no harm in one shot if it let her enjoy the night.

"What now?" Tori asked the group. Ke$ha and her people had just left her house, along with that overly confident little boy who refused to kiss Trina.

"I don't know," Andre gave a shrug and looked around. Tori's living room was a bit of a mess, but her parents were out of town for the weekend so she said she'd clean it up tomorrow.

"Rex and I don't have to be home till later," Robbie said cheerfully. "My mom extended my curfew."

"Yeah, 'cause she don't care where you go," Rex commented, and Robbie hung his head.

"I have an idea," We all turned to Jade as she walked towards her bag. She reached inside it and pulled out a couple of oversized bottles of what I could only assume to be alcohol. "Anybody interested in a little after party?"

* * *

_**Dun dun dun…**_

_**Not really lol **_

_**But I hope you liked this chapter : )**_

_**More craziness to come in the next chapter.**_

_**Review? : )**_


	11. Ice Cream For Kesha (Part 3)

_**Hi : )**_

_**Enjoy?**_

* * *

**Tori's POV**

Jade's question surprised me. It wasn't that an after party was unheard of, but Jade wanting to hang out with us longer than she absolutely had to? Now that was unheard of. I eyed her skeptically, not sure that she was serious, but she didn't falter. She waved the bottles of alcohol around and raised her eyebrows enticingly, waiting for an answer.

"I'm in!" Andre clapped his hands together, and went on his way to my kitchen.

"Me too," Trina appeared, walking down the staircase.

"No one invited you," Jade said loudly, but didn't protest as Trina inserted herself into our circle.

I wasn't much for partying, and neither were my friends, but I guess I didn't see the harm in letting loose for one night. It would be a fun after party to add to the private concert, and it would just be foolish of me to pass up on Jade's good mood; it was as rare as a unicorn.

So I went with the flow and joined my friends as we played music too loud and started drinking. We played a few games that I was no good at, resulting in my slight buzz. Unintentionally, I'd been keeping tabs on my friends' alcohol consumption.

Trina had had enough to make her actually stop talking about herself; instead she was walking around singing off key to the 80's classics CD she'd put on. Andre and Robbie were standing around behind her, drunk enough to pretend to be her back up dancers. With Robbie's lack of coordination, it was hilarious to watch.

Surprisingly, I was sitting next to Jade on the floor, watching the show while Cat made snow angels out of the confetti on the floor. Beck sat nearby, hovering over Jade, and I'd noticed he'd only had one drink or so. I wasn't too concerned about her, but every so often he looked worried; which worried me.

Jade had seemed like she was in a bad mood when she and Beck had arrived earlier, but now she looked fine. I'd lost track of how much she was drinking, but it was enough to make her be nice to me, if that's an indication of anything?

"More!" Jade applauded as a song ended and another began. Trina was more than happy to oblige, picking up an empty bottle to use as a microphone. She started in on a Pat Benetar song, wailing at the top of her lungs. The song was too slow for Andre and Robbie to dance to so they dispersed, heading off separately.

"Want some?" Jade offered me a drink from her clear plastic cup and I nodded, overexcited that she was being somewhat pleasant with me. I took a sip and regretted it immediately; I don't know what kind of liquor it was, but it wasn't mixed with anything like all mine had been. Jade laughed as I coughed up a lung, the burning in my throat making me gag.

"Jade!" I exclaimed when I could finally speak. "This is so gross, what is it?"

"'Jade!'" She just mocked me in that fake voice that doesn't sound like me at all. "'This is so gross!'" She couldn't finish because she started laughing hysterically. I ignored her and got up to get away from the mockery.

I couldn't really tell you what happened next. I don't know if it was the tiny sip of hard liquor I'd had from Jade or the previous lighter drinks I had, but all I remember is dancing like my life depended on it. As soon as Trina was done 'singing' we all cranked the music even higher and danced. Everyone except Beck, who watched from afar.

Awhile later, I was exhausted from moving and collapsed on the nearest chair to take in the scene. Cat had gone from angry girl drunk and yelling at Robbie for God knows what to happy girl drunk, now laughing like a hyena with Andre as they made up funny dances in the middle of the room.

Robbie was the epitome of the weepy drunk, crying and crying over every last thing. Eventually he settled on curling into a ball on the floor; rocking back and forth with Rex watching nearby. Trina, on the other hand, was still in a performing mindset. She'd set up her own stage on our coffee table and had basically turned into a stripper; tearing off pieces of her outfit bit by bit.

I don't know where I was on the emotional spectrum, but I felt good. I was sitting back, enjoying the atmosphere when Jade caught my eye. She too was an undefined level of drunk. I watched her sway from side to side, dancing by herself with her eyes closed.

Beck, who was acting completely normal, was sitting on a stool nearby watching her intensely. I stared at him staring at her and tried not to over think the process. They were fascinating to me, now more than ever.

Jade opened her eyes and smiled small in his direction, then motioned for him to come to her. He shook his head no in a way that wasn't harsh. She pouted and tried again, receiving the same answer.

I watched her step towards him, her feet unsteady beneath her. She stumbled the short distance to him and he put his hands on her waist when she was close enough, like he was making sure she could stand. I couldn't hear them as she leaned into his ear and whispered something. Beck shook his head again, but eventually gave in to Jade's sweet expression and let her pull him to the dance floor.

As if I were watching a television show, I moved closer, just in case the volume got low again. They weren't speaking, though, just dancing to the slow beat of an Usher song. I was mesmerized by the sensual movement of Jade's hips as she swayed their bodies to the beat, their arms around each other holding them close.

I thought it was my imagination getting away from me when I saw Jade's fingers slide up under Beck's shirt, but blinked my eyes again to see it was real. Her hands only got an inch or two higher, revealing a sliver of Beck's tan abs when he stopped her.

"Hey," His voice was soft and casual as he pushed her hands down with his. "Calm down, okay? Not here." He told her, looking her in the eye gently.

"Why not?" She pouted again and replied quietly. She said something else, close to his ear before biting it. My eyes widened just because I wasn't used to seeing such affection from Jade publicly. She was kissing his neck and sliding her hands up his shirt again; apparently Beck didn't approve.

"Jade," His voice was a bit sharper this time, but he was still smiling as he pulled her hands off of him again.

"Come on," She pushed on, determined. "What's the big deal?" She questioned, sounding shier than I'd ever heard. I saw Beck look around to make sure the gang hadn't seen them, and I looked down immediately; trying to play it cool. When he stopped her hands from roaming once more, she didn't take it well. "What?!" She raised her voice as Beck took hold of her wrists. "What's your problem?"

"Nothing," Beck hushed his volume, probably hoping she'd do the same. "Nothing. Let's just dance, okay? I'm sorry." I didn't understand what he was apologizing for, and my mind was moving too slow to catch up.

"Forget it," Jade shook him off of her, sounding annoyed as she stepped back. "I'm gonna get a drink."

"Wait," Beck held onto her arm before she could leave. "Don't you think you've had enough?" He asked a question I wouldn't even dare to think.

"Obviously not," Jade rolled her eyes and tried to leave again, but he held on. "Let go," She said sternly.

"Jade, let's just—,"

"Beck," She raised her voice again, and I could feel that I wasn't the only one watching now. "Let go of me!" She pulled her arm back hard and he released her, but her equilibrium was still off from the alcohol. She lost her balance and tripped back, stumbling until Beck reached for her. He steadied her before she could fall and held her elbows until she was upright again.

"Get off me," She struggled against him, still upset. "Get the fuck off me!" She was shouting now, fighting to break free of his hold.

"Jade," Beck didn't let go even as the group had started to get close; gathering around the scene.

"Let go of me!" She yelled, only seeming to make him tighten his grip until she'd look him in the eye.

"Jade!" He said firmly enough for her to stop writhing. She blinked her eyes up at him and stopped moving as they seemed to have a silent conversation with their eye contact. Jade glanced around at our friends' worried faces and tried to slow her breathing; if it was one thing she didn't want, it was drunk girl pity.

She gave Beck a single nod, understanding, and he released her. I watched her brush her hair back nervously before looking like she might cry, the surge of emotions coming too quickly.

"I'm gonna take you home, alright?" Beck leaned in to tell her. She nodded, looking lost, and let him put his arm around her.

"We're gonna get going," Beck declared, ignoring the concerned expressions on all of our faces. "See you guys Monday."

They were gone before I could even think to say goodbye. The after party died down after that, with most of us laying on the floor and falling asleep. Before I did, though, my mind raced. Half of me was wondering what Beck and Jade were doing, and the other half was wondering how Beck would've treated me if I were in Jade's position.

I fell asleep thinking of them, and dreading the next time I'd see Jade.

**Beck's POV**

"Almost there," I said more to myself than to Jade, who was struggling to stay upright. She responded in a mumble that I couldn't make out, and leaned her weight on me again.

I'd just gotten her out of the passenger's seat of her car, after almost half an hour of convincing. For some reason, she was determined to stay in the car, saying 'there's nothing for me out there'. I tried not to laugh at her reasoning, knowing that would only make her more upset.

To put it mildly, she was wasted. I mostly blamed myself for letting her get this way, but in truth, I doubt there was anything I could do to stop her. Part of me felt like she knew how this night would end before it began.

She was acting fine, at first, like she hadn't even heard the news at dinner earlier, which is what worried me. Instead of yelling or throwing things like she did when she didn't like a situation, she was completely ignoring it.

Ignoring it, and downing something alcoholic every chance she got. I didn't want to ruin her fun with my concern so I'd chose to let it go, and just keep an eye on her. If she needed to blow off some steam, she was entitled to it; especially after the sudden marriage announcement.

Out of empathy, I didn't question her when she admitted to having a drink before she left her house. I didn't say anything when she secretly mixed herself a drink before Ke$ha's performance. And I didn't even blink when she suggested we have our own after party once the show was over. The gang jumped at the idea, indulging in multiple drinking games for fun, but I wondered if they'd do the same if they knew what kind of mood Jade was in.

It didn't matter, because it wouldn't change our current situation. Jade had lost it at Tori's house, but eventually let me lead her out of there. She didn't protest as I buckled her in and drove us to my RV, glancing over at her every chance I got.

Now, we were halfway to my RV door and she wasn't looking too well. Her skin color was off and she was making a face. I couldn't tell if she was feeling the consequences of her binge drinking or suddenly realizing that her father was serious about moving on with his life.

"Beck?" She called my name weakly, stopping the slow steps she'd been making. "I don't feel so good."

Well, that answers that question. I stepped in front of her and lifted her head to look at me before I recognized the discoloration in her face. That shade was the same color she turned when we were thirteen and she just got off the teacups at Disneyland.

I led her to the grassy area of my yard and stepped out of her way just in time to see the contents of her stomach spew out onto the ground. She heaved once more before wiping her mouth on her sleeve and standing up straight.

"Good?" I asked her cautiously, and she nodded. "Good. Because I'm not."

.

.

.

**Jade's POV**

Good is such a loose term to use. It's not as extreme as saying great, but a little better than fine. Still, it was pretty vague.

For example, when I agreed to Beck's question, essentially saying I was 'good'. I'm sure he didn't envision 'good' to be spending the next two hours with me keeled over his toilet bowl. Still, though, here we were; me, sitting on the cold tile floor of his small bathroom, and him, sitting on the bathtub's edge behind me.

I couldn't control my stomach as it lurched up sporadically, seeming to be a bottomless pit. After flushing yet another round of vomit down, I sat back, leaning against Beck's legs.

He'd somehow managed to tie my hair back in a messy ponytail and was alternating between rubbing my back and combing away loose strands of hair. If it were any other occasion, I'd be shooing him away from me, not wanting him to see me so…gross? Tired? Messy? Wasted? All of the above.

Now, however, I was so exhausted that I didn't care. I was glad to have him near me, holding my hand as I suffered the consequences of my behavior. I knew he must've seen this coming when I'd taken my very first drink of the night, and really appreciated him not throwing that back in my face.

"I think that's it," I muttered, my throat sore and dry. Beck tucked a piece of hair behind my ear and caressed my cheeks lightly.

"You sure?" He asked quietly. I nodded and he stood, lifting me up to sit on the closed toilet seat. I slouched over, still feeling dizzy as he turned on the sink for something I couldn't gain the energy to turn and see.

He kneeled down in front of me, raising a damp washcloth to my neck. I hadn't realized how hot I was, but the cool sensation was more refreshing than I thought it would be. I closed my eyes and let him pat my face down gently, trying to focus on that feeling instead of the throbbing headache starting to form.

"Better?" He whispered, as if he could tell the volume would upset me.

"Mm hmm," I nodded wearily. "Beck, I…"

"It's okay," He shook his head at me, only making me feel worse. I knew I owed him some kind of explanation, or at the very least an apology for freaking out on him, but my words failed me. "Hey, shh…don't cry," His eyes were alarmed as he brought his hand up to wipe the hot tears that had fallen without my permission.

"I just wanted…," I couldn't even recognize my own voice as it choked out the words. My mind couldn't put a sentence together and my eye kept crying in frustration.

"It's okay," Beck said soothingly, putting his arms around me just tight enough to make me feel safe. "Shh…it's okay." He repeated it like a mantra for I don't know how long, until I sniffed back the last of my tears.

He nodded reassuringly as I pulled back and wiped my face; I must've looked awful. I hated putting Beck in this position, forced with my bad company because I had a momentary lapse in judgment. Granted, being drunk was good while it lasted; it wasn't worth the churning in my stomach or the sympathetic look on Beck's face.

"Can you stand?" He asked me now, and I nodded. He still had to pull me up with him, but once I was up, I could stand on my own…sort of. He kept one hand on me while the other reached for my toothbrush. "I'm gonna get you some clothes, okay? Wash up if you can."

I nodded even after he was gone, moving way to slow to get in front of the sink. Once I saw my reflection, I wished I hadn't. Awful couldn't begin to describe how I looked.

My hair a disheveled mess that was half held up in a hair tie with pieces sticking to my neck. My green long sleeve was now half tucked into my skirt, which had moved out of place too. The worst part was my face. My eyes were bloodshot and tired, dripping mascara and eyeliner down my cheeks; my cheeks which were flushed pink.

I tried not to look as I brushed my teeth and washed my face, feeling somewhat better with a clean complexion. I fixed the ponytail Beck had given me into a neater, higher one that allowed a welcome cool breeze to the back of my neck. I was rubbing my eyes a bit when Beck walked back in.

"You look—," He started and I rolled my eyes.

"If you say beautiful, I'll kick you," My threats were clearly not on point and he just chuckled to himself; the first real smile I think he'd had all night.

"I was going to say better," He informed me with a slight nod. "Pajamas?" He said, offering up a stack of clothes.

He left me alone again so I could change, a task that proved much harder than I thought it would. I'd successfully removed all my clothes, but was having trouble getting my legs into the pair of leggings Beck had brought me. My balance felt so off, I probably looked like Robbie when he tried to dance.

When I finally completed the task of dressing, I walked out of the bathroom to find Beck. He was fluffing pillows on his bed when he turned to see me. Still staggering a bit, he had to help me get into bed, holding my waist like he'd done before.

"Feel better?" He asked when I was laying down.

"Mmm…," I nodded, but called myself a liar. I didn't feel like throwing up anymore, but my mind was wandering into oblivion. The events of the night came rushing back to me in a wave; that terrible dinner, Ke$ha singing about something blowing up, drinking, watching Trina strip, drinking, dancing with Beck, drinking, yelling at Beck.

The memory of screaming at the boy who'd spent his whole night comforting me upset me the most. Even now, he was combing my hair back with his arms around me, staring at me as I cried.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked, and I wasn't sure what he meant. My father? My behavior? All of the above?

**Beck's POV**

"Do you want to talk about it?" My question hung in the air as Jade stayed silent.

"No," She shook her head and wiped her eyes. We'd just gotten to bed when she started crying again. I didn't know why she was tearing up, but that didn't make it any better. I just wanted her to stop thinking, at least for now, and get some rest.

She laid silently, tears still falling, in my arms for a few minutes longer. I hated this helpless feeling, knowing I was doing all I could do and it still wasn't enough.

"It's just…" Jade's voice came out as an unsteady whimper. "They were married over twenty years," She told me, looking off to the side. I should've known what this was about. She never really talked about her parent's divorce, but the new marriage forced her to think about it. "I guess I just always thought they'd get back together eventually, you know?"

"Yeah," I nodded, I'd kind of assumed the same thing. Her parents' back and forth was a certainty for us growing up.

"Twenty years," She repeated, fixated on the number. "That's twenty birthdays and Christmases and…anniversaries," Her voice trembled and all I could do was hold her closer. "How do you just throw that all away and make the same commitment to some girl you barely know?" She asked the question, and I didn't have an answer. I had no idea how it happened. "What do you do with the memories? I mean how can you love someone for twenty years and then just stop?"

She finally looked up at me and I wish she hadn't. Her eyes were so sad it broke my heart. She looked like she did when we were kids and her parents fought; powerless and vulnerable. It was so unlike her public persona that it always threw me.

"I don't know," I told her quietly as she wiped her eyes again. "Sometimes…people fall out of love." It was the best I could come up with and I knew it fell short.

"Why wouldn't they tell each other?" She questioned now. I had no idea why her parents did what they did, but I knew why I wouldn't say anything.

"They probably didn't want to hurt each other," I replied solemnly. She looked down again, thinking it over, before making eye contact again. She looked more serious now, like she was panicking.

"Beck," She said my name urgently as she sat up a bit. "If you fall out of love with me, promise you'll tell me." She demanded in a rush. "Promise you won't wait twenty years to tell me, okay?" I stared back at her, too stunned to think. It was a morbid thought. "Promise me!" She begged now, her eyes had dried, but she still looked scared; like her life depended on this last request.

"Okay," I nodded, as if I could say no. If it would make her happy, I'd jump off a cliff. She sighed in relief and rested her head back on my chest, while I repeated the only thing I knew made her feel better right now. "I promise."

* * *

_**La la la**_

_**I hope you liked this? **_

_**I'm pretty sure this is the last chapter for the episode, but I reserve the right to change my mind lol**_

_**Review? : )**_

_**If you want to?**_


	12. Tori Gets Stuck (Part 1)

_**Hey : )**_

_**So this is kind of angry ish, but don't hate me, I have a plan!**_

_**Enjoy?**_

* * *

**Beck's POV**

I'm just a kid, and life is a nightmare.

Those lyrics are ones I cherished during my middle school days, and they couldn't be truer right now.

"This isn't fair," My voice didn't sound convincing because my argument was lame.

"That's life, son," My father told me. I really should've seen that coming.

"No, that's _your_ life," I countered. "I don't see why I have to be dragged into it."

"Beck, you're going," He said in his 'this is final' tone. "End of story."

"This is bullshit," I muttered under my breath; or so I thought.

"Hey!" My father gave me a stern look as I stood up to leave the kitchen. "What's going on here, Beck? Usually you love our vacations to Canada. You should be thrilled your Grandmother has lived long enough to have a 90th birthday party. Talking back like this? What's gotten into you?"

"More like 'who'?" My mother took her turn to mumble.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I glared at her, feeling defensive.

"Nothing," She shrugged nonchalantly.

"Can I go now?" I rolled my eyes and asked permission even though I didn't wait for a reply. I bolted out of there and tried not to slam the side door on my way out. I fought the urge to kick the nearest garden gnomes and let out a heavy sigh instead.

Don't get me wrong, I love my Grandma. And I love Canada. But I knew a certain dark haired girl who wasn't too keen on my homeland. I don't know when I started caring about Jade more than my country or my family vacations, but right now there didn't seem to be any debate about it in my mind.

I walked as slow as possible to the backyard and my RV. I stared at the silver box, knowing Jade was asleep inside, still shaking off her hangover. Last night had been rough for her, and I really hated that I had to ruin another day. So I procrastinated.

I paced back and forth outside my RV and planned the way I would approach the situation. Oh hey, babe, I have to go on a weeklong vacation to Canada with my parents. They neglected to tell me about these plans because I was 'unreachable'; their words not mine. Oh and by the way, our flight leaves at 5am tomorrow morning.

Nope. This definitely wasn't going to be a pleasant conversation. Before I could think of the best way to break the news to her, my RV door opened and there she was. She was still wearing my shirt and looking sleepy, crossing her arms over her chest at the chilled breeze that passed.

"Hey," Her voice came out as a whisper as she squinted her eyes at me.

"Hey," I walked closer to stand in front of her. "You're awake." She nodded slowly, yawning as she blinked her eyes open wider. "How're you feeling?"

"I'm okay," She gave me a small shrug and a forced smile.

"You must be starving," I chose to say instead of 'honey, I'm leaving you tomorrow'. She reached for her flat stomach and smiled for real this time. I lifted her up walked inside, my fingers on her sides making her giggle.

"Put me down," She said, laughing as I laid her back onto my bed. I hovered on top of her, watching the smile slowly fade on her lips.

Part of me would have sworn she knew I was withholding information. The rest of me, however, chose to believe I was imagining it. It was hard to convince myself, though, when she was giving me a curious stare; one that told me she wanted to ask me something, but was afraid of what I might say.

The moment had arrived faster than I expected. The moment of prolonged silence that presented itself as the perfect opportunity to tell her. Looking at her now was harder than I thought it would be. She wasn't upset like she'd been last night, she looked serene; like she was at peace with everything in the world. Now was my chance.

"So," I started, clearing my throat as she raised her eyebrows in anticipation for my next statement. One more look into those blue eyes and I couldn't do it. "What would you like for breakfast?"

.

.

.

Hours later, I was still a coward. I hadn't said anything about my inevitable departure tomorrow, but the guilt was starting to weigh on me.

After a hearty breakfast of frozen waffles and cereal, Jade excused herself to take a shower. I made the bed and cleaned up around the room until she emerged, her hair in a towel, wearing one of my plaid button ups and matching black underwear. We settled in the couch area of the RV to watch a scary movie she liked.

"Why do they always split up?" Jade was shaking her head at the teens in this horror flick. "I mean, in what world would that seem like a great idea?"

"They're trying to cover more ground," I played devil's advocate for the dumb kids on spring break in the movie.

"With a murderer on the loose?" She disapproved and snuggled closer to me. She had her bare legs draped across my lap and was sharing the bowl of popcorn in my hands. "These kids are amateurs."

She sighed at the fictional characters and leaned her head against my chest as the movie progressed. She'd chosen the movie, knowing it wasn't really supposed to be a blockbuster hit, but I didn't point that out to her. Instead, I played dumb and watched the movie, ignoring the nagging voice in my head telling me to spill the beans.

"Oh my god, seriously?" Jade asked the screen when the slutty character wandered away from the group. The screen cut to another character, a blonde with front bangs that played the cautious friend who didn't want to go on vacation in the first place. "Oh she's good," Jade commented on her performance as the girl ran through the dark forest, ducking behind trees as she went. "Great set of lungs on her."

"Yeah, I like her; I hope she lives," I joined in on the commentary just as the blonde came face to face with the murderer. A few stabs later, and she was on the ground, dying in a heap of blood. "Oh, well." I shrugged at her death.

"This movie sucks," Jade shook her head. "I could write a better script."

"Would you let me be in your movie?" I grinned at her.

"Maybe," She shrugged. "But you'd be the stereotypical hot boyfriend that ends up being the murderer."

"Hmm," I nodded, mulling over the fake acting proposition. "I guess I could make that work."

"Seriously, though," She sat up straighter and crossed her legs as she leaned in closer. "If we were all characters in a scary movie, who do you think would die first?"

"Hmm," I repeated, ignoring the fact that it was a morbid question. "Is Trina in the movie?"

"Only if you say she gets killed first," Jade smirked and laughed at her own joke.

"Well, if we go by the typical horror movie plot, the slutty girl usually dies first. Then it's the guy who she was having sex with," I carried on as if I knew what I was talking about. "And next is…the black guy," I hesitated playing the race card, but it made her laugh. "What? I didn't make the rules!"

"I know, I know," Jade nodded. "But I need specifics. Who's the slut in our group?"

"Umm…," I struggled to answer, and she knew why.

"Are you saying it's me?!" She slapped my arm hard when I hesitated. "Beck!"

"What?" I tried not to laugh. "I'm not saying you're the slut, I'm just saying of all our friends we'd be more likely to be having sex than any of them."

"So I die first?" She disapproved.

"If it's any consolation, I'm second."

"It's not," Her eyes narrowed at me before she moved on. "Okay, fine. If we're dead, and Andre is next because of his skin color, who's next?"

"Next would be…the friend who thought all the other friends had just wandered off."

"Ah, the one in denial about the murders," She nodded like I was making absolute sense. "So what, Trina? Tori?"

"Definitely Trina," I decided. "Then it's the character who was afraid from the get go. My money is on Cat and Robbie."

"I can imagine Robbie trying to be the hero," Jade smirked to herself and started to chuckle. "He'd probably jump in front of Cat to save her and end up tripping on his shoelaces and landing on the knife."

"That would make the killer's job a bit easier," I nodded, unable to argue with her logic. Poor Robbie. "By the way, who's the killer in your movie?"

"Hmm," She tapped her index finger to her closed lips. "Maybe Sikowitz."

"Definitely possible," I agreed, and tried not to imagine Sikowitz bashing someone on the head with a coconut.

"More like inevitable," She rolled her eyes. "So alright, we're down to Andre and Vega…who lives?" Her eyebrows raised suggestively and I knew she would dissect my choice endlessly. The longer I hesitated, the more displeased she looked until finally I was saved by the bell. Or in this case, the knock.

"Were you expecting somebody?" I asked, genuinely curious. My parents said they'd be busy packing and I hadn't talked to the group since yesterday.

"No," Jade shook her head and took her legs off me so I could get up and open the door. To say it was the last person I expected to see would be an understatement.

"Mr. West," I said his name in shock as I took in the sight of him. He looked so out of place in my driveway. It was like playing the Sesame Street game 'one of these things is not like the other'; except it was way too easy.

"Beck," He spoke my name in an indifferent tone and I looked to my right, where Jade was now looking confused. "I uh…I need to speak to Jade."

"Jade?" I repeated her name like I'd never heard it before. I couldn't even act surprised that he knew she was here; it was basically common knowledge. That didn't mean she had to see him though. "Now's not really a good time," I tried to sound stern, but Jade interjected.

"Beck, it's okay," She said as she appeared at my side, now wearing a snug pair of jeans along with my shirt.

"Are you sure?" I lowered my voice hoping her father wouldn't hear. She nodded and touched my cheek affectionately before going outside and closing the door behind her.

I stood uselessly in the doorway for a few moments before my curiosity got the best of me. Next thing I knew I was pressing my ear against the door trying to listen; Jade really had rubbed off on me. It was pointless, though. With the strong bulletproof windows and thick steel door, I couldn't hear a thing. Damn Fat Biscuit.

I stayed by the door waiting, but luckily, not for long. After five minutes at the most, Jade burst back inside looking pissed off. I tried to look casual like I hadn't been eavesdropping, but she was too upset to notice. She stomped over to the bed and kept running her hands through her hair like she did when she was stressed.

"So…how did that go?" I asked cautiously as she stepped closer to me.

"What, you couldn't hear through the door?" She assumed I was eavesdropping, and I knew the guilt was written on my face.

"No, not really," I said unconvincingly, making her roll her eyes.

"I don't know," She shrugged and sat on my bed. "He says he 'understands my hesitation towards starting a new family'," I sat beside her and tried not to laugh at her air quotes and deep voiced imitation of her father. "Which is total shit. I mean, it's not like we were even a real family before. Now he expects me to start over with bitch Barbie?"

"What did you say?"

"That I wasn't interested," She sighed. "I don't want anything to do with them." I knew she was holding back saying whatever else was on her mind, but didn't push it; rather than ask prying questions, I reached over her to her and held her hands in mine. She looked up at me with those sad eyes that reminded me of when we were younger, and I melted. "He said I just need time," She went on. "As if time is gonna make me forget what a shit father he's been." Now would've been a great time for me to say the perfect comforting line...and my mind is blank. I never had the same family problems as she did, and I always came up short in the way of comforting**. She didn't expect anything, though, just leaned into me with her head on my shoulder. "They're going on a honeymoon."

"Gross," I said, making her lips curl into the smallest smile. "Where to?"

"Some place in the Bahamas for a couple weeks," She shook her head. "Whatever, at least they'll be out of my hair for awhile."

Now was another perfect opportunity. Another chance to tell her that I was going on a vacation of my own. I stared at her, waiting for the words to come to me until she wrinkled her eyebrows at me and spoke.

"Would you stop looking at me like that?" Her voice was full of disdain.

"Like what?"

"Like you have bad news for me," I tried not to look shocked, but failed. She knew me too well. My mouth went dry for some reason and she grew more frustrated with every passing moment. "Beck," She stood up and put her hands on her hips. "If you have something to say to me, just say it."

"Okay," I nodded slowly. "My grandmother turns 90 this week," I started, confusing her.

"That's it?"

"And my family is organizing a surprise party for her...," I could tell she was holding her breath, waiting for my next statement. "In Canada." Her expression hardened as realization set in. "Everybody's flying out to be there to celebrate. My flight leaves tomorrow morning."

"How long are you gonna be gone?" She asked, sounding more calm than I'd expected.

"A week. We come back next Sunday night."

"Sunday night?" She repeated, louder. There's that anger I had been waiting for. "What about my play?!"

"Clowns Don't Bounce can still go on," I tried. "You just have to recast me."

"You're the clown!" She exlaimed, pacing back and forth now. "How am I gonna replace the main character on such short notice?!"

"I'm sorry."

"I don't care."

"Jade, there was nothing I could do."

"You could not go."

"My parents won't let me stay."

"What's the point of living in this stupid tin can if you're still living by 'their rules'," She mocked me and I hated her for it.

"I tried to-,"

"Well obviously you didn't try hard enough."

"Jade, don't you think I want to stay here with you?"

"I don't know," She shrugged and crossed her arms. "Maybe you want to leave. Is this some sort of payback for last night? Because I said I was sorry."

"What? This has nothing to do with last night," I wanted to say she was crazy, but knew that would only make matters worse.

"Are you sure?" She questioned me in the psycho girlfriend tone I hated. "Maybe you're tired of me. I bet Canadian girls have far less drama than I do."

"I don't even know any Canadian girls!"

"What about Moose?" She brought up probably the only name she remembered from stories of my childhood back home.

"Moose is a guy!"

"How am I supposed to know that? I can't trust anything you say! One day you're here saying you'll never leave me and the next you're on the first flight out!"

"I don't _want_ to go!"

"Don't lie to me!" Her voice was at it's peak volume now. "You're just like he is, go ahead leave! Leave because things are getting a little tough. See if I care. I've been fine without him and I'll be fine without you."

"Jade," I took a calm breath in and tried to remind myself that she didn't mean any of this. It was hard though; comments like that were designed to drive me crazy. "How many times do I have to say this? I am not your goddamn father. And you know what? I'm sick of getting kicked in the teeth for trying to help you. Your dad is the one who ignores you and leave! I didn't do any of those things to you!"

"Well he's not here for me to yell at!" She screamed, seeming like she hadn't meant to say that. Her eyes were watering as she shook with anger. "You know what? It's fine. Leave. Like I said, I'll be fine," She muttered as she picked up her bag and headed for the door. We couldn't leave things like this. I was pissed beyond my threshold, but I didn't want to go without sorting things out with her.

"Jade," I finally turned to try and stop her, but she was already gone.

* * *

_**The end for now!**_

_**Review?**_


	13. Tori Gets Stuck (Part 2)

_**I swear, next time I'll get to the actual episode lol**_

_**Until then…enjoy?**_

* * *

**Beck's POV**

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain speaking," An ominous man's voice sounded throughout the intercom of the airplane. "We're experiencing some turbulence, but still on schedule to land around 8am. Sit back and enjoy the bumpy ride."

As if on cue, the plane shook roughly in the wind, making me grip my hands on the armrests of my seat. I'd never been a calm flyer, but the extra turbulence on this flight freaked me out even more so. My parents were seated in the row ahead of me, leaving me to panic alone; well, next to the middle aged man who fell asleep five minutes after we departed. I breathed through it as the plane shifted around violently and buckled my seatbelt as quietly as I could.

A minute later, I decided I needed a distraction from the idea of our plane nose diving. I pulled out my Pearphone, and saw I had two messages. I let myself get my hopes up that Jade had sent me something, only to be disappointed to see one was from Tori and the other from Andre; both goodbye messages. I figured Jade had vented to Cat, who let it slip to Tori or Robbie and eventually everyone knew where I was. Jade hadn't responded to any of my texts since our fight last night, stubborn as always.

"Yo, have fun in Canada. Text me asap. I got this new girl you gotta see, she's a 10." Andre's text made me smirk. He was always on the prowl for some hot chick when I secretly thought he liked Tori. Anytime I brought it up, he denied it, though.

"Hey, Beck! I heard you were heading out of town for vacation. Have a great time, ay! : )" My mind involuntarily read Tori's peppy text in the voice Jade used to mock her, which only reminded me of Jade again.

Ugh, she was just so hard headed. All I wanted her to do was text me a simple greeting and she refused, giving me the silent treatment. I clicked the app to check my email, part of me still hoping she'd sent me a message. I didn't bother telling myself there's no reason for her to email me if she could text, but that didn't stop me from being let down again when I saw no response from her.

All I had was spam from random stores offering me coupons and a message from an email address I'd never seen. I opened the tab curiously to read my message from "LickNikki69 ", half expecting it to take me to a porn site. Instead, I got an unpredicted paragraph:

"Hey, Beck! It's Nicole. I got your email adress from Chris and thought I'd say hello. Sorry if I came off a bit strong at camp, idk what I was thinking. Anyways, how are you? Still have that girlfriend? Have you gotten any good roles lately? Catch me up : )

xxxo Nikki"

I stared at my screen rereading the email over and over as if I'd imagined it. The annoying girl that kept coming onto me at camp seemed so different over technology. She sounded genuine and friendly rather than...well, slutty. I questioned her motives then realized that part of me wanted to respond, if only to vent. There was something strangely alluring about telling a virtual stranger your problems. My mind went to Jade again.

She'd make some snarky comment about Nicole and delete the email before I could respond. But Jade wasn't here. In fact, Jade wanted nothing to do with me right now. She wouldn't even text me a simple 'bye', all because I have no control over where my parents take me.

Before I could talk myself out of it, I listened to the voice in my head saying to go for it. There was nothing wrong with a platonic and friendly email to another girl.

"Hey...," I started the message.

Jade's POV

There's nothing worse than being left alone with your thoughts when all you can think about is how badly you screwed up. No amount of loud music could drown the voices in my head replaying the argument Beck and I had last night; not that I wasn't trying.

It was 8:15am; Beck's plane had probably landed already while I was currently on track 17 of a mix tape Beck had made me when we were twelve. I don't know why I chose to torture myself with the memories brought on by each song. Still, I let the CD play on; it's volume piercing the walls of my father's empty apartment. I had no idea where the newlyweds were, of course. Probably off spending my father's money or something.

I flipped over onto my stomach and buried my head in the stacks of pillows on my bed. I was exhausted, but I couldn't sleep. I hadn't slept all night. Instead, I lie awake waiting for the texts from Beck that came almost every hour.

"I'm sorry." The first one had said.

"Answer your phone."

"I don't want to go."

"Please, pick up? We need to talk."

"I'll miss you."

"We're leaving for the airport at 4…you could come say goodbye?"

"Jade, come on."

"You really wanna leave things like this?"

"Leaving in an hour…you can still stop by…"

"Just got to the airport. Call me when you wake up?"

"Boarding now…"

I'd read and reread the messages enough to have them memorized by now, but hadn't responded. I wouldn't answer the phone any of the seventeen times he called, and I refused to call him back. Don't ask me why, I don't have a good reason.

"Jade?" A knock at my door and a high pitched voice interrupted my wallowing. "Are you in there?"

"No," I called back monotonously. She took my response as an invitation and the door opened wide.

"Can I come in?" Bitch Barbie asked politely, but she was already entering.

"Sure, why not?" I shrugged unenthusiastically. "This day really can't get any worse."

"I brought you a present," She beamed at me with a big toothy smile as she approached my bed. I stared blankly at the frilly pink gift bag she had in her hands.

"Okay…?" I glared at the gift like I'd never seen a present before.

"Well, I heard you were feeling sad because Beck is out of town," Her empathetic expression made me want to slap her. How the hell did she know that? I'd only told Cat. "And with your father and I leaving tomorrow, I figured you could use a little pick-me-up."

"Trust me, you two leaving is the only pick-me-up I need," I gave a fake smile that didn't faze her. She sat on the edge of my bed and thrust the gift towards me.

"Open! Open!" She clapped her hands together like an excited toddler.

I sighed and took the bag, not really sure what to expect. Jeans? Jewelery? A book called Gold Digging for Dummies? I kept my expectations low and pulled out the heavy amount of pink and purple tissue paper until I got to the gift; a modern looking black box.

"Oh my god," I muttered in horror. This wasn't happening. I lifted the box out and stared down at it, mortified.

"Hehehe," Barbie's giggle made me gag. "It's so cute isn't it?"

Cute? I repeated her words in my mind. I stared down at the box and tried to think of a reply, but couldn't. Because on my lap sat a rather large, neon pink vibrator. I couldn't even consider what went through her mind when she got this for me. In what world is this normal?

"I…," I shook my head, speechless.

"It's great isn't it?" She clapped again and took the box from me, opening it. "The woman at the store said this one was great for beginners and I figured since Beck would be gone maybe you might want to—,"

"Stop!" I raised my voice before she could go any further. "Please. Stop."

"Oh, Jade, it's nothing to be ashamed about," She went on, ignoring my revolted expression. "Sometimes a girl has to take matters into her own hands. I myself have—,"

"That's it!" I shouted, praying I'd never have to hear the end of that sentence. I stood up hastily and pulled her off my bed by the arm.

"Jade, what's the matter?" She pouted as I pushed her towards the exit.

"Nothing," I mumbled, giving her one final shove out the door and slamming it behind her. I locked the door and slid down to the floor with my head in my hands. Is this what my life had come to? Accepting sex toys from my step mother while my boyfriend was in another country. I took out my phone to read his texts again.

"You really wanna leave things like this?" Beck's eighth text had read.

No, I didn't want to leave things the way they were. I wanted us to be fine, and I wanted him to be here not in Canada. I wanted him to stay with me so I didn't have to accept a vibrator as a gift from a woman I hate. But I couldn't get myself to cave. What's that saying? 'Be the change you wish to see in the world.' Easier said than done.

.

.

.

Beck's POV

"Beck, put your phone away," My mother scolded me with serious eyes, but still had a smile plastered on her face. It was her go-to expression for when we stayed with my father's side of the family. I sighed heavily and lowered my Pearphone under the table, but refreshed Jade's homepage on The Slap one more time; still no updates.

"Beck," My father gave me his own reprimand and nodded towards my still open phone. I rolled my eyes and put it in my pocket, looking up to the fully seated table of my relatives for the first time.

"May I be excused?" I asked no one in particular, pushing my empty plate forward.

"No," My mother told me without looking away from my aunt, who was telling her a story about how to get red wine out of cashmere. I sighed dramatically, choosing to play the role of the moody teenage boy dragged on vacation and forced to sit through dinner with people he barely knew anymore.

"Aww, why the long face, Becky?" My uncle Todd asked me as he nudged my arm with his elbow. That nickname always annoyed me as a kid, now it made me want to push the guy off his chair; being on bad terms with Jade usually made me temper short. "Girl troubles?" My uncle raised his eyebrows in a typical guy fashion. "I bet you're quite the heartbreaker, huh?"

I sighed and pushed what was left of my mashed potatoes around on my plate. Most of my family knew of my relationship with Jade, but chose to ignore it. They assumed it was just like any other high school relationship; a phase that would pass. It probably helped that they thought Jade was awful.

"Come on, Todd," My other uncle, Gilbert, spoke up. "You know Beck's a one woman kind of guy." I stared at him, shocked, wondering where all this sincerity was coming from. When we were eleven, Jade had accidentally set his car on fire. Let's just say he had never been on team Bade. "Even if that one woman is a psychopath," Gilbert finished. There's the attitude I was expecting.

"Gil!" His wife pushed him playfully, but laughed along with everyone else at the table.

"She's not a psychopath," I said clearly.

"No, no, of course not," Gilbert shook his head. "An arsonist, maybe, but psycho? No way." His comments led to another round of laughter at the expense of my girlfriend.

"May I be excused?" I asked again. I might be at odds with Jade, but I didn't want to sit here and listen to this crap.

"No," My mother answered after she finished chuckling. "Oh, Beck, he's only kidding." She told me, but I could tell she was enjoying this.

Without approval, I stood up and walked away. The last thing I needed was to start this vacation off with an argument; there was too much of that going around. Instead, I left the table and stormed off to the small room I was given to stay in.

I sat on the cot like mattress and laid back, letting out a frustrated grumble. One day down, six to go. After a few minutes of expressing my annoyance to myself, my phone rang. I sat up fast enough to make my head spin and pulled out my Pearphone. I must've been too flustered because I dropped it, making it slide under the bed. I dove to the floor and reached for it, pressing the green answer icon in a rush.

"Hello? Ouch!" I shot my head up and hit it on the bed frame. I'd answered on the third ring, but didn't hear anyone on the other line. "Hello?" I said again. The number was blocked, but I knew better. The line was silent for a few moments before I heard an exhale; her exhale. "Jade?" I said softly, hoping she wouldn't hang up.

"Hi," She finally spoke, and I felt a weight lift off my shoulders. And just like that, nothing else mattered.

* * *

_**The end for now : )**_


	14. Tori Gets Stuck (Part 3)

_**Hello! **_

_**So a thought occurred to me today.**_

_**Beck was absent for two episodes which would typically equate to two weeks buttttt I didn't want to do that lol**_

_**So instead we're all gonna pretend that it's totally normal to have a play on a Wednesday night and we're all gonna ignore the fact that I might have to add another day to the week lol We'll call it BadeDay, it'll be in between Thursday and Friday haha**_

_**So if that's alright with you thennnnn**_

_**Enjoy?**_

* * *

Beck's POV

"Hi," She'd said almost a full minute ago. Neither of us spoke, but even this silence was comforting. I heard her sigh, and knew she didn't know how to say sorry; she never was good at it.

"Beck, I—," Her voice softened for her apology, but I cut her off.

"It's okay," I interjected.

"But, I—,"

"Jade, really," I stopped her again. "It's okay."

"You're sure?" She asked cautiously, knowing I was taking her cut off sentences as an apology.

"Yeah," I nodded even though she couldn't see me. "It doesn't matter."

"Okay," She replied quietly then cleared her throat. "So how's Canada?"

"Boring," I answered honestly.

"Tell me about it," She said.

And I did.

For three hours we talked without pause. I told her how much this trip was already beginning to annoy me, and she told me about the one day of her life I'd missed. I laughed for five minutes straight when she told me about her step mother's gift. She said she wouldn't keep it, but the gift gave me ideas. Not to mention, a funny story.

"Are you kidding me?" Jade sounded outraged when I told her how my uncles were behaving. "Beck!"

"What?" I was split between panic and laughter.

"YOU set his car on fire!" She argued.

"I did not!" Details of our childhood mishaps were always remembered differently by us.

"You lit the match!" She reminded me of my pyromaniac phase.  
"Yeah, but you pushed me and made me drop it."

"It's not my fault you were so scrawny," She turned it around on me again. "Maybe if you weren't a little runt you wouldn't have been so easy to knock over."

"Okay, okay," I talked to her like she was right in front of me. "I'll give you that, but remind me…who poured nail polish remover all over the hood?"

"I was trying to clean it!" She explained like she had many times before. "See? This is what I get for trying to do something nice."

"An arson record?"

"Noooo," Her voice was annoyed, but I knew she wasn't mad. "I get a lifetime of hatred from your family."

"A lifetime?" I questioned. She never really indulged in my fantasies about or future, but when she did, I pounced on it.

"Well…," She hesitated and I imagined her biting her lower lip. "You know what I mean."

"Yeah, I do," I smiled and leaned back onto my mattress, suddenly feeling tired.

"It's getting pretty late," She commented. I hadn't even noticed when the sun went down. "I guess I should let you go."

"Not yet," I disagreed. A lingering silence ensued, and I closed my eyes to pretend she was next to me.

"Beck?" She said a few moments later.

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry for not going to see you before you left," Her voice was sincere. "I just…hate goodbyes."

"In that case," I opened my eyes, and braced myself. "I have a weird request."

"If this is about whipped cream or car sex, I'm going to slap you," She said sharply.

"No, no it's not," I chuckled. "It's just…remember when we were kids and we'd sleep with those walkie talkies every night?"

"Yeah, to talk if we woke up in the middle of the night. At least, until we got cell phones. What about them?"

"Maybe we could do that again…" I hesitated.

"Get walkie talkies?"

"No," I shook my head. "We could…leave the line open. I mean, if you don't think that's too weird."

"It's not," She said instantly. "I mean, I don't mind if you don't."

"Really?"

"Really."

*Next day *

Jade's POV

You know how people say they see red when they're angry? Not me. I see black. And then I see myself strangling whoever's responsible for upsetting me. In this case, that person is Tori Vega; no surprise, she'd been pissing me off since the first day she got here.

Now, not only is she a boyfriend rubbing, wannabe southern belle with twigs for legs…she was also Steamboat Suzy. A role that should have been mine. That's not just my ego speaking, I saw her audition. Mine was better.

Right after the news about my new understudy career, I stomped my way to my locker; shoving puny freshmen out of my way as I went. After slamming my locker open, I buried my head inside, treating the small space like my new sanctuary. I heard someone clear their throat, and decided to ignore it. I was not in the mood for people right now.

"Umm…Jade?" A boy's voice called to me, and I lifted my head up a bit. The split second sight of Ryder Daniels made me drop my head back inside. There was nothing out there for me. "Very funny," He assumed I was kidding. "I need to talk to you."

"No," I spoke into my locker. "You _need_ oxygen."

"Fine. I _want_ to talk to you."

"Well," I finally stood up straight, but still didn't bother looking at him. "If you _want_ to live, you should walk away. Now."

"It's about your play," He said while I stared into my locker, suddenly wishing it was a portal to Narnia; I think the White Witch and I would get along. "'Clowns Don't Bounce'?"

"What about it?" I turned to him, slightly interested, but too angry to follow through on my intrigue.

"I saw your post on the Slap this morning," He explained while I looked him over; his hair was still in that ugly part, and his leather jacket made me want to hurl.

"Is there a point to this?" I tapped my foot impatiently.

"I know you're looking for someone to replace Beck," He basically summarized my post. "And I was wondering if I could fill in for him?"

"Is this some kind of joke?" I crossed my arms over my chest.

"No, I'm serious," His expression seemed genuine, but who really knew? I raised my eyebrows at him in disbelief, and he finally rolled his eyes. "Okay, fine. I just need credit for my acting class."

"What, you couldn't cheat your way out of it?" I brought up the little scheme he'd used on Tori and countless other girls.

"Look, you need somebody for the part, and I need the credit," I was surprised at how direct he was being. The only other interactions I'd had with him involved him leering at me and dropping some lame pick up line. "Do we have a deal or what?"

As much as I hated admitting defeat, or compromising to this douche bag, he had a point. The only other person who'd expressed interest in the role was Sinjin, and well, no. Just no.

"Can you act?" I asked.

"Yeah," He nodded. Another eyebrow raise from me and he sighed. "Okay, I'm probably not as good as Beck, but I don't suck."

"Fine," I shrugged and shook my head. "Rehearsal tomorrow after school in the black box."

"Great," His big smile made me mad for some reason.

"If you're late, I'll rip out your skull and beat you to death with it," I warned as he backed away.

"I won't be!" He called before turning a corner out of my sight.

This is what my life has come to? A long distance relationship with my favorite Canadian, being an understudy to Vega, and letting morons who 'don't suck' play the lead in my show. It was only Monday and already my life had gone to hell.

I slammed my locker shut and struggled with my next move. Where would I go without Beck here? I couldn't sit through lunch with all our friends congratulating Vega on getting _my_ part, but I didn't want to sit alone somewhere like a loser. I chose option three: call Beck. His idea of leaving our phone lines on last night was actually pretty helpful. I slept like a baby with the sound of his light snoring on speaker; it was almost like he was next to me.

I made my way to the main staircase and sat down, making the few nameless kids that were seated there leave. My reputation precedes me. Just as I pulled out my phone and clicked on Beck's number I felt a warm hand on my shoulder.

"'Sup," Andre greeted me as he sat down beside me. "You still mad?"

"It's only been ten minutes," I glared at him.

"Right," He nodded and looked like he didn't know what to say next.

"Look," I figured I'd do him a favor. "If you're here to give me a pep talk or say that Vega deserved that part, you can forget it. I don't need a pity party."

"Okay," Andre clapped his hands together and nodded. "So what _do_ you want to talk about?"

"Nothing!" I raised my voice. He was the one who approached me, why should I have to come up with conversation topics? I was fine on my own.

"Man, whatever," He mumbled to himself and shook his head as he stood to leave. Something tugged at my guilt, and I sighed heavily with a low grumble.

"Wait," I stopped him in his tracks. He looked at me and waited for my verdict. "You can stay."

"Cool," He smiled and sat back down like nothing had happened. I always liked that about Andre; when he wasn't busy overreacting, he usually bounced back from any bad news quickly. Like one of those annoying inflatable clowns that keep swinging back up after you punch it.

We sat in silence for a few minutes, neither of us eager to converse. I don't know why I'd told him to stay; I just didn't mind him being here. It was a teensy tiny comfort to not be alone. If it were Cat, she'd try to hug me, and Robbie would end up fighting with Rex. With Beck gone, my options were limited.

"You know what'll make you feel better?" Andre asked, breaking the silence.

"Pushing Tori in front of a bus?"

"Maybe," He let out a low giggle that almost took my frown away. "But let's save the Mean Girls plot for another time, yeah?"

"Fine," I shrugged. In my movie, Vega wouldn't have made it to the prom.

"Anyways," Andre grinned and looked around like he was about to share a secret. "The solution to all your problems is simple," He paused for effect. "Ice cream." I almost burst out laughing at his seriousness. He sounded certain that desert would compensate for my shitty day.

"No," I shook my head.

"Yeah," He nodded.

"No."

"C'mon, you know you wanna."

"Andre, one more word about ice cream and I'll shove a pint of Rainbow Sherbert down your pants," I threatened and he sat back, putting his hands up. As much as I hated to admit it…ice cream did sound good. It was a cold, breezy day; perfect for cold treats, in my opinion, but again, I was too stubborn to give in.

"You know what?" I stood up abruptly, changing my mind. "Let's do it."

"Now you're talkin'!" He jumped up like a child would. "Come on," He nodded in one direction. "Let's eat ice cream cakes till our tummies ache."

Beck's POV

"May I be excused?" I asked as I stood up from the dinner table. I never had to ask at home, mostly because we rarely ate together anymore, but here in Canada my parents liked to parade me about like a good little boy. So please and thank you were the magic words.

"Beck, you barely touched your dinner," My mother tried giving me a disapproving look, but I was already putting my dish in the sink. "Well, okay. Just don't forget you're going hunting tomorrow morning."

"That's right, son," My father chimed in. "6am bright and early!" He called to me as I turned to walk towards my room.

Hunting was my least favorite activity I was forced to go through. Ever since I was a kid, my dad would try to get me as interested in it as he was, but I just wasn't made for the sport. I'd rather watch old films or play my guitar or almost anything else. Now wasn't the time to argue about that, though. Now was the designated time Jade and I had set to skype each other.

I checked the time on my cell as I closed the door behind me. I rushed to get my laptop out of my bag and logged into Skype. Within thirty seconds, Jade was video calling me. After accepting the call, I grinned when I saw her lying on her stomach on my bed. The thought of her in my RV made me homesick.

"You're late," She told me instead of hello.

"What?" I checked the clock then rolled my eyes. "By two minutes."

"So you admit it then?" She cocked her head to the side and stared at me.

"Fine, I'm sorry," I gave in, still smiling. "How are you?"

"Terrible, you?" She didn't frown, but I had a feeling something was wrong. We'd been texting all day, and she hadn't mentioned any bad news, but I could tell from the tone her texts took that she wasn't happy.

"What happened?" I found myself immediately concerned and hateful that I was so far away.

"Ugh, what didn't happen?" She gave the shrug she used when she was ready to give up. "Sikowitz finalized the casting for Steamboat Suzy today," She told me monotonously and I remembered going with Jade for the auditions a while ago.

"And?"

"And guess who got the role of Suzy?" Her voice was feigned enthusiasm.

"I'm guessing it wasn't you?" I could feel my face fall. Not getting to play the character you want is just part of the job, but I hated any time Jade had to go through it.

"Nope," She lowered her head. "So guess who got it?"

"Oh, no," I grimaced.

"Yep," She knew what I was thinking already.

"Seriously?"

"I know."

"Didn't she forget a few lines when she tried out?"

"Hah," She scoffed. "More than a few."

"I'm sorry," Was all I could think to say. Jade had a special grudge against Tori, and this wasn't going to help. For some reason she hated losing out to Tori more than anyone else.

"Yeah, me too," I wished I could reach through the screen to hug her. It wasn't really helpful, but I know how much better I feel with her in my arms.

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"Not really," She shrugged. "I was really pissed off after it happened, but Andre calmed me down."

"Andre," I said his name as if I'd never heard it before. "Since when are you and Andre friends?"

"We're not," She told me as she sat up onto her knees. "He was just trying to help."

"How nice of him," My voice sounded more cynical than I intended.

"Yeah," It didn't seem to be a big deal to her so I didn't question it further. "Ugh, and I got someone to replace you for 'Clowns Don't Bounce'."

"Really, who?"

"Guess." She told me again. The fact that she wanted to play the guessing game almost made me think she wasn't too upset.

"Robbie?"

"Eeee," Her voice mimicked a buzzer sound.

"Andre?"

"Eeee,"

"Brandon?"

"Who's that?"

"Okay, not Brandon," I smiled to myself. She never was good with names. Or people. "I give up."

"Think scum of the earth," She hinted.

"Sinjin?" I tried to think like her and only made her laugh. "Alright, scum, scum, scum….oh, no," I said again.

"Yep."

"Ryder Daniels?" I felt my face twist into a disgusted expression.

"I know," She looked slightly ashamed and embarrassed. "But he was the only one who volunteered besides Sinjin! What was I supposed to do?"

"Cast Sinjin!" Anyone would've been better.

"Beck, be serious."

"I am, Jade," I hated the idea of that guy spending time with my girlfriend. "He's an idiot."

"I agree, but he's the only choice I have right now," She went on while I tried not to think of the fact that I was the reason she needed to recast her play. "Besides, I talked to him for a couple of minutes and he seemed sincere about it."

"Sincere?"

"Yeah, he needs the credit for class so I don't think he'll screw it up."

"Since when are you and Ryder such great friends?" I didn't mean to sound like a jealous boyfriend, but why did it seem like boys swarmed to Jade whenever I wasn't around.

"Beck, relax," She must've sensed my discomfort. "I already had this conversation with Andre. If it means I can still get my play going then it's for the best. Did I tell you about the fake blood?"

"Umm, no," I shook my head and tried to look like I was paying attention while she told me about Cat's brother being her supplier. What I was really doing was trying to talk myself out of imagining who else was starting to hang around Jade now.

First, Ryder then my best friend? It seemed like my trust was wavering in everybody I knew. Jade wouldn't do anything unfaithful, but who knew what they were capable of. The burning issue I was trying to ignore was the one that worried me most. While I was here plagued with nothing but thoughts of her, why did it seem like Jade was doing just fine without me?

* * *

_**The end for now!**_


	15. Tori Gets Stuck (Part 4)

_**Hello!**_

_**I've decided I hate any time Beck and Jade are apart *insert annoyed emoji***_

_**But I hope you enjoy?**_

* * *

**Beck's POV**

Peace. Quiet. Isolation from the world. These were the perks of hunting, according to my dad. I'd tried to get out of this early morning trip, but failed; so here I am, lying on my stomach in a patch of long grass, pretending to be looking for game with a rifle in my hands.

My dad and uncles had moved on from my spot, swearing they saw a deer or bear or whatever animal we were here to kill. Jade would've laughed if she could see me; clad in camouflage with dirt on my knees. It was exhausting faking my personality with my extended family. This morning I had to act like I didn't know what film noir was.

I sighed and set the gun on the ground beside me to take my phone out. Still no signal. I wasn't surprised, considering how far we had to hike into this wilderness. My mind had run rampant all night, wondering if Jade missed me at all. The thoughts kept me up and caused my current sleepy state.

Instead of taking part in the sport, I laid my head down on my hands and closed my eyes. It didn't shock me that I'd think of her first. This time I wasn't wondering what she was doing or who she was with; this time I chose a happy memory. The first time she told me she loved me…well, sort of.

It happened almost a month after we got together. Other people would think it was too soon, but we knew better. Even though it wasn't official, Jade and I had been together in every way that counts for most of our lives. One day we set up shop in my RV, sitting across each other on my bed to work on homework.

I can't remember what class it was for, but I was struggling and getting distracted by the way Jade was biting her pen. That was the first and only time I genuinely wished I was a pen. Every so often she'd glance up like she could feel my eyes at me, but I looked away quickly. After a few rounds of that, she finally called me on it.

"What are you looking at?" She raised her eyebrows at me and hardened her expression. The blue in her eyes seemed darker back then.

"Nothing," I shook my head immediately, knowing she hated when I stared. She narrowed her eyes at me and flipped her long, light brown hair back.

"I don't believe you," She crossed her skinny arms over her chest. "Don't you have homework to do?"

"I'm stuck," I shrugged, glad she wasn't actually mad at me.

"What is it?" She set her book aside and scooted closer to me.

"I'm supposed to define love," I said, emphasizing how unrealistic I thought the assignment was. "I mean, how are you supposed to do that? This teacher thinks if we try to understand the feeling it'll help us act like we're in love. You know, for plays and stuff," I added, noticing her eyes get bigger when I spoke about pretending to be in love.

"Close your eyes," She instructed. "I'm serious," She told me when I just stared blankly at her. "Just do it!"

"Okay," I shook my head but obliged.

"Breathe deeper," She ordered and I did, inhaling and exhaling slower, but wondering what her point was. I heard the slightest movement just before feeling her hands on my shoulders. The next moment her thighs straddled my hips as she sat down on my lap, our torsos facing each other. I could smell that sweet berry mixed with vanilla scent that I knew so well.

"What do you feel?" She asked quietly, and I could tell her lips were near mine.

"Your legs," I said with a smile, putting my arms around her.

"Be serious," She replied, but even with my eyes closed I could tell she was smiling too. "Here," She said before reaching for my right hand. She took it in hers and put it onto her chest, just below her collarbone.

"You're cold," I told her as the warmth of my palm touched her icy skin. She placed my hand over her heart and held it there; in a few seconds I could feel her heartbeat. With my eyes closed and my senses focused, the steady thump seemed to grow louder and louder till it fell like my own heart was in sync with it.

"What do you feel?" She repeated, this time her lips so close to mine I could feel the cool air as she spoke.

"Your heartbeat," I whispered. "It's my favorite sound."

"Why?"

"I don't know," I realized. "It calms me down," I explained, still listening to the rhythm of it. "Sometimes I think my heart knows yours. Physically, I mean. It feels like they match. Like they fit together or something," I felt like I wasn't making any sense, but before I could say anything more, she moved that last millimeter forward; connecting our lips in the softest kiss. Almost as soon as our mouths met, I could feel the speed of her heartbeat increase underneath my fingertips. I pulled back and blinked my eyes open to look at her, wondering if she felt it too.

"Did you feel that?" She asked and I nodded. "That's love," Her expression was serene. "At least…that's what I think it is," She smiled small and all I could think to do was kiss her again.

"I think you're right," I nodded a minute later.

"As always," Her voice was so clear in my mind. Thinking about the way she smirked at me was all that kept me from falling asleep while I pretended to be on the lookout for animals.

Only a few days in and I was already desperate for an exit from this trip.

.

.

.

Jade's POV

"Alright guys, that's enough for today," I announced from my stool in front of the stage area of the black box theater. My words were followed by positive sighs of the few people I'd been overworking all afternoon.

Aside from the clown in my play, there were about six other kids casted whose names I couldn't remember; their roles were simple, children at a birthday party. After my failed attempt to make Vega give up _my_ part I was in no mood to dawdle. I forced my cast to run through the entire play about four times, each time interrupting to give notes.

With their new freedom, the nameless kids scurried out of the room before I could change my mind. As I started packing my things up, I got the feeling I wasn't alone. I turned around to see Ryder stacking the programs I'd printed neatly.

"What?" He asked me after I'd glowered at him for a few moments.

"What are you doing?" I asked; my skepticism obvious.

"Just fixing this stack," He shrugged his shoulder at me and continued on. I wasn't buying his newfound kindness.

"Whatever," I shook it off and lifted my bag over my shoulder.

"Here you go," Ryder smiled and offered me the neat pile. I took it from him without a word, wondering what kind of bizarro world I'd fallen into. "You could say thank you," He said with a charming smirk.

"Yeah," I nodded, waiting for his claws to come out. "I could."

"You're something else, Jade," He told me as he slid his backpack on.

"'Something else'?" I repeated. What the hell did that mean?

"Yeah," He smiled with ease. "You're different. Don't worry, it's a good thing."

"Oh yay," My tone stayed monotonous. "I was out of my mind with worry."

"So is Beck really in Canada?" He ignored my sarcasm and came closer to me.

"Yeah," I spoke clearly and then tried to figure out what he was up to.

"That's…," He shook his head to himself and shrugged. "That's weird."

"Yeah, I don't like Canada either."

"That's not what I meant."

"If you have something to say, just say it," I was tired of this conversation already.

"No, it's nothing," He put his hands up like he meant no harm, but ended up going on. "It's just…all I know is if I had a girl like you, I'd never leave your side, let alone the country."

"A girl like me?" I repeated.

"You know…smart," His expression and voice conveyed reluctant shyness that I wasn't sure was real. "Talented…beautiful."

"Shut up," I demanded with a glare.

"What? It's true."

"_Shut up!_" I said a bit louder before turning away and leaving altogether. I don't know what bothered me more, Ryder giving me creepy compliments or the fact that I almost believed him. Either way it was bad news.

.

.

.

As soon as I got home, or to my father's new but empty apartment, I practically ran to my room and turned my laptop on. While it booted up I changed into spandex shorts and a low cut tank top. Even though I couldn't tease Beck in person, I thought it best to show him what he was missing; Canada be damned.

After applying shiny lip gloss and flipping my hair upside down a few times, I dashed to my bed and tried to look casual. A few seconds later my heart skipped a beat as I accepted a video call from Beck. I had to stop myself from sighing when I saw him on my screen.

"Hey," He smiled at me, having no idea the way my mind was racing. Half of me was fighting the urge to ramble about how much I missed him, while the other half thought up ways to blow up Canada. "Jade? Can you hear me?" Beck leaned in closer to ask.

"Hi, yeah, I can sorry. I was just…," I stumbled for an excuse.

"Daydreaming?" He guessed and I nodded. Close enough. "You look great by the way," He commented and I shrugged like I hadn't tried at all. "Are you going somewhere tonight?"

"Maybe," I shrugged again. "I don't know yet," I said nonchalantly even though I knew all I was doing tonight was a stack of homework that'd been piling up. I don't know why I felt the need to make myself seem like I was doing well without him, I just did.

"Hmm," He nodded and looked down for a moment before perking up again. "So how was rehearsal?"

"Fine," I kept it short, and hoped he didn't notice my quick brush off. I wasn't crazy about any subject that made me think of the few conversations I'd had alone with Ryder. "How was hunting?"

"Ugh, terrible," Beck shook his head and I tried not to smile; the thought of him with a gun that wasn't a prop made me laugh. "My uncle shot a deer and made me help him strap it to the roof of his car."

"Gross."

"Yeah, I almost turned the gun on him."

"Whoa there, killer," I feigned fright. "Easy on the shooting, you don't look good in orange and I'm not into conjugal visits."

"I'm only kidding," He rolled his eyes at my sarcasm. He leaned back a bit on the bed he sat on, and I caught a glimpse of the room he was in. It was charming in a rustic, cabin way that suited Beck, but made me think of antlers on a wall.

"Yeah, you're right," I went on. "With your aim you'd probably miss anyways."

"Are you doubting my abilities?"

"What abilities?" I smirked at his slightly offended expression.

"Keep talking like that and you'll be skyping alone," He managed to keep a straight face, but I knew he was kidding. His light laughter came through the speakers and made my heart ache. I missed the ease of his company.

"Relax, babe," I suppressed my smile and got a stern yet amused look from him. "What?" I asked his glaring self before bursting out laughing. "You know it's true, you're a terrible shot."

"Sorry we weren't all born with a war nut like your dad," He retorted.

"He's not a nut," I defended him for some reason. "He's an enthusiast."

"An enthusiast with over fifty guns?" He mentioned my father's collection.

"Hey, some of those are collectibles."

"Says the daughter of a nut."

"What does that make me, an almond?"

"You're making me hungry."

"Shut up," I shook my head at him, still smiling a bit. There was a pause in conversation; it wasn't awkward, but it made me sigh. If we were together, now would be the time for me to lean into him or give him a quick kiss. Instead, we stared at each other through the screen until he spoke.

"So tell me more about rehearsal," He brought up. "How's the play looking?"

"It's looking…alright," I nodded. "Still need to work out a few kinks."

"Like what?" He pressed, and I couldn't think of a reason not to tell him.

"Oh you know…timing, costumes, props. Stuff like that."

"So Ryder's doing okay?"

"Yeah."

"That's all I get?"

"Yeah."

"Jade."

"Can we talk about something else? I really don't wanna waste our time discussing that jerk." He looked me over suspiciously but eventually nodded.

"Alright, new topic," He clapped his hands together. I was more than ready for a subject change. "Take off your clothes."

"Beck!" I could feel my eyes widen as I held back laughter. He'd tried the same tactic on previous skype dates in the summer, but I only teased him; never actually obliged. Now, though, I didn't have the same hesitation.

"What? I miss you," He shrugged playfully. "All of you."

"Is that code for you miss sex?"

"No," He denied. "Seriously. Okay I miss it a little, but mostly I just miss lying next to you." I thought it over for a minute; he was definitely being sincere, I could always tell when he's faking. I was home alone…

"Okay," I nodded.

"Okay?"

"Okay."

"Okay!" He sat up straighter and looked eager.

"But we do this my way," I demanded.

"When have we ever done it any other way," He joked. I glared at him silently, making him look sheepish. "Just kidding. Just kidding!"

"Alright," I ignored him. "We're playing a game."

"Strip poker?"

"Sort of," I nodded. "But instead of cards we do movie trivia."

"Yes!" He said more to himself. I was sure he thought he'd be great.

"If someone misses a question, they take off one article of clothing. Deal?"

"Deal. So who goes f—,"

"Me," I interrupted, earning an eye roll from him. "What language did the Avatars speak?"

"Na'vi," He answered correctly without hesitation then quizzed me. "What movie won the Oscar for Best Picture in 1992?"

"Silence of the Lambs," I said in a duh kind of way; it was one of my favorite movies. "Who won Best Actor the next year?"

"Al Pacino! Are you even trying?" He provoked me jokingly. "What movie did he win for?"

"Scent of a Woman," I laughed to myself and noticed a grin spread on his face. We used to practice the infamous blind dance scene in my backyard. I'd make Beck wear a blindfold and tango me across the lawn. "Alright, fine. Who was originally supposed to play Jack in Titanic?"

"Matthew McConaughey," He was quick on the draw, surprising me; he usually didn't know that kind of thing.

"Can you imagine what a disaster that would've been?" I commented, trying to picture the movie without Leonardo DiCaprio.

"You're getting distracted," He pointed at me accusingly.

"It's _your_ turn," I reminded him.

"Okay, keeping with your theme, who was supposed to play Juliet in the movie Romeo and Juliet?"

"The original or the Leo version?" I needed clarification.

"Leo."

"Natalie Portman," I answered with ease. At this rate, no one was getting naked any time soon. Time to step things up. "How old was she at the time?"

"Thirteen," He said quickly and I made a buzzer noise.

"Wrong!" I cheered too loudly. "Fourteen! Strip!"

He shook his head and smiled as he peeled off the t shirt he had on. His chest was even better than I remembered it, and I tried to look unimpressed. It was hard, though, I mean…those abs. Once the shirt was tossed aside, the game had really begun.

.

.

.

About a half hour later, the game had progressed in my favor. Beck had gotten me on some older films' trivia, while my horror movie questions stumped him. He was down to just one sock, while I still had both of mine on plus my bra. As weird as I thought it might be, in fact, it was fun.

"Okay, this is it," Beck seemed to be giving himself a pep talk. "For all the marbles. Are you ready?"

"Beck," I said monotonously and waited.

"Name…," He prolonged the time as if I'd get nervous. "The seven dwarves."

"All of them?"

"Yes."

"Happy, Dopey, Grumpy," I started, stalling a moment to see his hopeful expression. "Sleepy, Bashful…Sneezy…," I hesitated again. I knew the right answer, but held my tongue to think.

"And?" Beck urged, impatient.

"Aaaand…," I held my breath and faked a guess-like tone. "Blacky?"

"HA! Wrong! It was Doc!" Beck took way too much pride in this victory. I let him pat himself on the back, waiting for him to calm down enough to remember the point of the game. He finally settled patiently and waited. "Whenever you're ready," He instructed.

"Hmm," I tapped my index finger to my lip and looked myself over. I touched the top of my left sock, noting the sad face he made, then stopped. His face lit up as I reached behind myself and unhooked my bra. As slowly as I could, finally pulling it off and throwing it on my bedroom floor.

"I've missed you," He said to me…or my chest, not really sure. His eyes were wide and glossed over while he stared, but his time was cut short. A second later, the sound of a door opening and rowdy sounding boys must've entered.

"Beck!"

"What're you doing?"

"What the hell?!" The unknown voices sounded shocked, alarmed, and on the verge of laughter as they took in the sight of Beck. Naked. And staring at a laptop.

"I—I was just, I—," Beck flustered and turned red, moving to cover himself and dropping his laptop. My screen went dark and I could only imagine the kind of trouble I'd gotten him into. Despite my hysterical laugher, I knew I'd never hear the end of this one.

* * *

_**Bye! : )**_


	16. Tori Gets Stuck (Part 5)

_**Hi : )**_

_**Enjoy?**_

* * *

**Beck's POV**

"I just don't understand why you had to do it here?" My mother said for about the fourth time during this meal. "I mean, I thought we were all having a nice time. Why would—,"

"Shh, honey," My dad hushed her gently. "We'll talk about this later.

"Oh God, no," I mumbled under my breath. My mother stared daggers into me, but moved on from the subject, leaning towards my aunt to start a conversation.

The vacation from hell had somehow plunged further into oblivion. Right when Jade's little game had finally peaked, a few cousins and uncles stormed into my room. They'd just gotten back from a pickup basketball game that I'd opted out of to Skype with Jade, and were tasked with the order to let me know that dinner was ready. Sufficed to say, their message wasn't delivered until after the laughter.

Once they got a look at my bare self with a laptop in front of me, the general assumption had been that I'd gotten caught playing with myself. Of course, my words were much more pleasant than their choices. They practically ran around the house whooping and hollering about the scene they walked in on. What sucked most was that I couldn't stop them because I had to get dressed first.

By the time I'd picked my laptop up off the ground, it had shut itself off, Jade's beautiful image gone. I stalked out of the room to the dining hall where my eavesdropping family was spreading the news like wildfire. My mother had made her wide, ashamed eyes at me and kept questioning my motives. I couldn't deny my cousins' accusations because well, the truth would've been worse for them. Explaining would only make them think Jade was more of a freak than they already thought she was.

Instead, I sat through dinner silently, ignoring the endless bad jokes streaming from the males at the table. It was hard to believe I was related to these people sometimes.

"May I be excused?" I asked my empty plate.

"Hold on, Beck," My mother said in a supposedly low voice. "Your father and I want to have a talk with you."

"Mm, not now, dear," My father interjected and started having a telepathic conversation with her.

"I think it's a little late for 'the talk'," My cousin Dylan started chuckling to himself. "From what we saw, he knows what he's doing!" His tasteless joke led to another round of laughter at my expense.

"Now, now, you kids stop harassing Beck," An uncle chimed in, and I didn't even look up for the punch line. "He does enough of that to himself!" As the hysteria built up, I took my plate to the sink and sighed towards my parents, waiting for an official okay.

"Alright," My mother nodded, waving me off. "But we're still having that conversation," She added as I headed towards my room; I was not looking forward to the awkwardness of that talk. "And leave your door open!" My mother yelled, only making the table bust up all over again.

As per her request, I left my door open a crack then sat on my bed to fetch my phone. I'd sent Jade a quick text saying I'd call her back later, but she hadn't replied. Instead, I had two missed calls; one from Tori and one from Andre. Ordering my calls by my own estimation of the length of each call; shortest to longest. First up: Tori.

"Beck? Hi!" The phone only rang once before Tori's perky tone answered. "How are you? How's Canada? Tell me everything!"

"Umm," It took me a minute to hear all her questions. "I'm good. Canada's good. And…that's about it."

"Oh," She sounded disappointed, and I wondered what she'd been expecting.

"So you called?" I reminded her after clearing my throat.

"Oh, right!" She perked up again. "I uhh…kind of need a favor."

"A long distance favor?"

"Yeah...," The unsteadiness in her voice made me wonder how big a favor this would be.

"What is it?"

"It's Jade," She blurted out. I should've known Jade would be wreaking even more havoc without me around. "She's ruining me life!"

"Don't you think you're exaggerating just a—,"

"No!" Her voice got high pitched like it did when she panicked. "She's trying to kill me because I got the lead in Steamboat Suzy and she's my understudy but Beck I don't wanna get hit by a bus you have to help meeee!" Her rambled, run-on sentence ended in a whine.

"Uhh," Was all I came up with.

"I seriously think she wants me dead," Tori concluded.

"Tori," I sighed and shook my head. "Honestly, Jade has wanted you dead since the moment she saw you," I paused when she gasped. "But! But…she doesn't mean it."

"How do you know?"

"Because I know her," It was that simple. "If she really meant it, well, you'd be six feet under by now." Her line went silent as I imagined her contemplating my words. "So if that's it, I kind of—,"

"Can you talk to her for me?" She interrupted my start at a goodbye.

"I don't—,"

"Please? Please, Beck?!" She got whiny again and I had to move the phone away from my ear a bit. "Just please tell her that I don't want to fight. And that I'm sorry she didn't get the part, but I deserve it, and it's not like I can change the cast list. Please?"

"Umm, okay, sure," I shrugged to myself and ran a hand through my hair.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I mean, I can't make any promises, but I'll try."

"Oh my god, thank you so so much," She went on to thank me profusely while I looked at the clock. I really needed to explain things to Jade.

"No problem," I decided to say bye before she could go on. "What's that? Oh, yeah, I'll be right there mom! I gotta go Tori, see you soon." I hung up before she could speak and was dialing my next friend; Andre.

"Grandma, stop yelling!" Andre's shouting voice greeted me. "My phone was ringing, not the smoke alarm!" He said in response to the background screams of his crazy grandmother.

"Andre?" I asked, just to make sure he was listening.

"Yo, Beck!" His voice sounded closer as the background noises died down. "What's up?"

"You tell me," I stifled a yawn that had been building up since I was awoken at the crack of dawn.

"Oh, right," I pictured Andre nodding in the serious way he did when he got down to business. "I got a problem. A big problem."

"Can I get some details?"

"So there's this girl," He started and I tried not to laugh. "This really hot girl."

"The '10', right?" I vaguely remembered his text about a new girl.

"Yes!" I could tell he was starting to get worked up. "Her name's Sherry and she's fiiiine."

"And the problem is…?"

"The problem is," His voice lowered a bit and he sounded more uncomfortable. "She's kinda…clingy."

"Ah," I nodded, understanding. "She never leaves you alone? Always texts and calls?" I guessed.

"Nah, I wish," He said, exasperated.

"Oh…kay?"

"I mean she's clingy as in…she clings to my face," His lack of articulation made me laugh. "I'm serious!" His panic mode activated again. "All she wants to do is make out or…more."

"And that's a bad thing because…?" I was confused. Ever since I'd known him, Andre had never really been interested in long term relationships. He was more of a let's have a good time slash no commitments kind of guy.

"Because it's exhausting!" He sighed. "My lips are sore. Plus, I actually want to see if I like her."

"Really?" I tried not to sound surprised.

"Yeah, man," He seemed serious. "I'm getting to the point in my life where I need to think about settling down."

"Andre?"

"Yeah?"

"You're seventeen," I reminded him.

"So are you," He countered. "And you and Jade are practically married."

"That's different," I didn't argue his point, just secretly reveled in the fact that he considered Jade and I that serious. It was a small comfort to me since I'd been going crazy thinking about how Andre had been there to console Jade when I couldn't be.

"Maybe," Andre didn't seem to believe me. "What do you do when Jade gets like that?"

"Like what?"

"You know, all hormone crazy porn star," His choice of words only made me think about this evening's fiasco.

"Jade?" I repeated her name, subconsciously stalling while I thought it over. Hormone crazed? I guess that was one way to put things. In truth, Jade was either hot or cold. Sometimes she'd shoot down any of my advances, while on others, she seemed to have the libido of a fourteen year old boy. By my calculations, she was hot approximately 95% of the time, which was fine by me.

The more I thought about it, the more amused I was. In October, she'd almost missed a small party at Tori's house because she wanted to stay home with me and play trick or treat; her words, not mine.

"Jade, come on," I'd scolded her when I got out of the restroom of my RV. "You're not even dressed."

She sighed and pouted from her place on my bed, not budging. I knew it would take her longer to get ready than I took, but didn't want to push her. She'd already been annoyed that I won a coin toss weeks ago that decided the fate of our costumes. My idea won so we were going to Tori's Halloween party as Travis Bickle and Iris from the movie Taxi Driver.

"You know," Jade took a lower, seductive tone as she flipped herself onto her back and looked at me. "We won't be missing anything if we don't go."

"Jaaade," I said without looking at her. My costumed consisted of blue jeans, a white t shirt, a military jacket, and a pair of black aviators. "Come on, you love Halloween."

"Yeah, and Halloween's not till Thursday," She pointed out, still lying down. She was still wearing a thin cami and underwear when she should've been changing into the girly, 70s get up that her character wore. "I can be a child prostitute for you right here," She managed to work her character's back story into a pick up line as she pat the mattress beside her.

"Okay, that just sounds wrong," I shook my head and sat down on the bed despite my better judgment. In a matter of seconds, she was on me; sitting behind me with her legs wrapped around my waist, her hands creeping up to run along my chest.

"Mmm," She was practically purring near my ear as she leaned in to kiss my neck gently at first. The longer I didn't stop her, the more intense she got, nibbling on my skin just the way I liked.

"We're gonna be late," My loud protests had turn into an unconvincing whisper.

"Mmm…," She just moaned quietly, the vibration of her lips sending shivers down my spine.

"But…," It took me a moment to remember what I was going to say. "We already have costumes."

"I have a better idea," Her voice even sounded seductive. "We can…stay here and dress up as naked people. How does that sound?"

Needless to say, that sounded great to me. We ended up missing most of the party, but I'd dragged Jade to Tori's house so we could make a quick appearance anyways. That wasn't the first or only time Jade had convinced me to change our plans, but that's not something I want Andre to know.

I still couldn't shake the nagging feeling that Andre was somehow getting close to Jade, and me revealing her private wild side would probably only encourage his behavior. Instead, I just listened to him go on about his new girlfriend and threw in any bits of advice I could think of. It was a longer phone call than I expected so when I dialed Jade's number I wasn't sure she'd still be up.

"Mm…hello?" Her tired voice finally answered.

"Hey," I spoke quietly, as if I were right next to her and sorry that I woke her. "Were you asleep?"

"Just a little bit," She mumbled and I imagined her collapsing back onto her bed.

"Sorry," I felt guilty for depriving her of sleep yet still overjoyed to be talking to her.

"Mm it's okay," She replied before a yawn. "What happened back there?" She asked, reminding me of the awful way our last skype date had ended.

"Oh," I sighed and went into detail about the fact that my family thought I was watching porn and jerking off alone in my room. I skipped the part including all the crude jokes, and tried to get through it as fast as possible. It wasn't easy considering how many times she needed to pause to laugh hysterically.

"I wish I could've seen the look on your face," She commented and I imagined her shaking her head, wearing a big smile.

"Enough about me," I said, lying back onto my bed. "I heard you've been raising hell at HA the past couple of days."

"I haven't the slightest clue what you're talking about," She used the most innocent tone she could muster.

"Jaaade," Was all I had to say to get her to come clean.

"Ugh, I'm just trying to get Vega to back off the play," She said like it was no big deal.

"By making her think she got a job with Lady Gaga?" I remembered from the conversation I'd just finished with Andre. "Come on, you know that's low."

"Whatever," She brushed it off. "It didn't work anyways. Sinjin screwed it up. He's so useless, I mean who can't manage to make a simple phone call? I even wrote him a script."

"You get what you pay for, right?" I referred to the makeover she promised him.

"Yeah yeah yeah," I pictured her rolling her eyes. "It's alright, I'm onto a new plan. I'm trying to arrange a little bus accident."

"Uh," I didn't even know where to start with that diabolical plan of hers. "Jade, maybe that's not the best idea…"

"You're right," Her voice perked up with newfound energy. "That's probably traceable. I'll think of something else."

"Maybe you should—,"

"Do you know if Vega has any allergies?" She cut off my attempt to reason with her. "I've got to get a hold of her medical records."

"Wow," I came up with. "You sound determined."

"I am."

"And pissed off."

"I was."

"I heard. Andre said you kicked a chair and stepped on his apple," I was glad she couldn't see my growing smile.

"Andre's such a baby," She insulted him as if that was all the explanation it took. "That role should've been mine. It _is_ mine."

"What if you and—,"

"I might be a lot of things, but an _understudy_ is not one of them."

"There are worse things you—,  
"Do you know she didn't even know what an understudy was?"

"Wow, that's—,"

"What kind of person claims to want to be an actor but can't bother to learn basic terminology?"

"The kind that—,"

"Besides, she's not exactly a shining example of feminism. I bet she wouldn't even know how to captain a ship."

"Jade!" I interjected before she could go on. "Relax, okay? Don't get all worked up over someone you don't think is worth it." She stayed silent for awhile before letting out a dramatic sigh.

"You're right," She surprised me by saying. "I shouldn't waste my time thinking about it. I have to take action."

"Well, that's not exactly what I meant," I hoped I didn't just give her more drive to go after Tori.

"I know, I know," She told me right before yawning again. It was a subtle reminder that it was late, and I'd woken her up.

"I guess I'll let you sleep now," I muttered in an unenthusiastic tone. "You're probably really tired."

"I am," She admitted. "But we'll talk tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah, call me before school," I requested.

"Of course," I wished I could see her flash me that small smile she gave me every night before bed.

"Babe?" I said after a few moments of silence.

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

* * *

_**Awwww I guess I was feeling majorly sappy towards the end lol**_

_**So there's just one little chapter left for this episode **_


	17. Tori Gets Stuck (Part 6)

_**Hello!  
This is the last of the episode**_

_**Have I mentioned how much I hate the times when Bade is apart? Because I really do.**_

* * *

**Jade's POV**

"Where do you want these?" Cat asked, holding up a few candles.

"On the nightstand," I nodded in the direction as I resumed untangling the decoratively dim lights I'd bought at the mall.

After sitting through Steamboat Suzy, starring the world's worst understudy, it was good to just hang out with my best friend. Cat was easy to be around; she didn't judge me or try to change me, even when I was mean to her. It had been awhile since we'd hung out just the two of us so when I came up with the idea to decorate Beck's RV I invited her.

In an attempt to be a good girlfriend I'd gone to multiple stores to buy scented candles, intimate lights, and a few other accents to make the place seem more romantic. He wasn't supposed to be home for another few days, but I figured I should do it before I changed my mind.

While Cat was strategically arranging the candles all around the RV, I was detangling the wall of lights I'd bought to hang. Being this domestic was new to me, and it made me cringe.

"Knock, knock!" A high pitched voice said as they rapped on the steel RV door.

"Cat…," I glared at her red hair until she turned around. "You didn't invite anybody, did you?"

"Uh…," Her brown eyes went wide. "Was I not supposed to do that?" Her tone was its usual mix of childish innocence that stopped me from punching her.

"Ugh!" I fought the urge to shove her as I walked to the door and opened it. There, standing on Beck's steps wearing dopey expressions were the Vega sisters.

"Nice to see you, too," Tori attempted sarcasm when I turned my back on them with no greeting.

"Hiii!" Cat smiled and waved as Tori and Trina entered, both wearing pajama like clothes. For some reason I hated the way they looked standing in Beck's RV. This was our place.

"Hey," Tori smiled and sat on the couch area. She was holding a juicebox and eating a cookie; still suffering from blood loss, I assumed. "So what's the occasion?" She asked in my direction. I ignored, of course.

"Yeah, when's Beck coming back anyways?" Trina asked, a little too curious in my opinion.

"Next week," Cat answered despite my glaring. "And Jade's decorating as a welcome home gift!"

"Aww," Tori gushed. "That's so cute and…out of character."

"Shouldn't you be home?" I asked. "You look a little woozy," I smirked, admiring my work.

"That's why I had to drive," Trina chimed in, sitting in the middle of our bed. "So what's the real reason you're doing this?"

It was just like her to doubt my motives. She didn't show it too often, but deep down I knew Trina was a bitch. I wouldn't mind it so much if her astounding annoyance wasn't so overwhelming.

"If you must know," I found myself saying. "When Beck left for Canada, we were sort of…in the middle of a fight."

"About what?" The gossip perked up immediately.

"Him leaving," I answered. My honesty was probably caused by the fact that I'd been increasingly lonely the past week. Even with Beck's technological communication, it was hard to act like I was still fine.

"Aww," Tori said again, and I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever," I shook my head and stood up to keep untangling.

"Won't Beck mind you doing this?" Tori asked now, looking at the work we'd already done.

"I'm doing this _for_ him," I clarified.

"Okay…," Her tone was condescending so I shrugged it off.

"Shut up and hang these lights," I ordered.

An hour later, everything was set up just the way I wanted so I sat back to relax; kicking Trina off the bed first. The girls all settled in a circle on the floor and were playing some game while I reread some of my favorite texts from Beck.

"What about you, Jade?" Trina asked and their presence became apparent.

"What?" I had no idea what they'd been giggling about.

"Tell us about your first time," Her weirdly interested look made me frown.

"My first time…?"

"Don't be shy," Tori pushed my dangling leg like we were the best of friends.

"Well if you must know," I crossed my arms. "Beck and I are saving ourselves for marriage."

"Hah!" Trina's laugh was the loudest, but all three of them burst into fits of laughter. I didn't think our relationship was extremely private, but definitely didn't think it was public enough to cause that response.

"Come on," Tori tried now. "Tell us! We can keep a secret."

"Yeah, right," I rolled my eyes and went back to scrolling through my phone. They left me alone to continue gabbing amongst themselves for a bit longer. Long after they left, though, I was still thinking about their request.

My first time? It was a vague memory I had from a few years ago, but still thought about every once in awhile. It had only been a few months since we'd officially gotten together, but it already felt like a lifetime; in a good way.

After a few nervous make out sessions, Beck and I had gotten more comfortable around each other and were always pushing our boundaries. It was almost like a competition that neither of us minded losing. He'd reach his hands under my shirt and I'd take his off completely. I'd climb onto his lap and he'd flip me over to lay on me. Before long, we were reaching our breaking point; the only problem was his mother.

Once he got it, Beck and I spent most of our time alone in his RV, but never for long. Beck's mom would always find some excuse to barge in unannounced. Whether it was stopping by to check in, calling Beck to dinner, or doing a load of laundry, she consistently found excuses to interrupt.

Her guest appearances made it harder for Beck and me to get as far as we wanted. The final straw was when she walked in on us at a time when Beck had his hand up my skirt; her reason for coming in? She thought she might've left her keys in there. Whatever he lame excuse, I was done waiting.

We made plans to do it the weekend my parents were out of town on vacation, and neither of us could wait. It was a Friday night that I'd put on my sexiest sleepwear at the time; black boy shorts and a black, silk cami. I did my hair and makeup even though it was nearing bedtime when he arrived, making my stomach flutter with butterflies.

Beck had made me stay in my living room while he 'prepared my bedroom' for us. I didn't question why, but wondered what was wrong with my room before. When he finally called me up, the smile on his face made it worth it. He'd gone all out, probably copying everything he'd seen in romantic comedies.

Instead of lights, Beck had lit a countless amount of candles all around my room to set the tone. Soft, sensual music was playing at a low volume from somewhere as he led me to my bed. As if all that weren't enough, he'd neatly tossed red rose petals on my mattress, proving just what a sap he was.

"Did you have to pick the petals off yourself or do they sell them separately like that?" I had asked, genuinely curious. He'd made a face, making me retract my statement and just revel in the fact that he was trying to make this special.

We talked for a few minutes, sitting on the bed comfortably until the moment came; that moment when there's simply nothing left to say. With no words left, he kissed me, taking his time to get into a rhythm. I remember feeling hot as my heart started beating faster when he took my shirt off.

I can't even begin to explain the thrill I got when I felt his lips roam all over my body for the first time. My skin was on fire by the time both our clothes were off, our bodies entwined. Just thinking about experiencing all that for the first time made me blush.

When the actual sex came, we were both too keyed up to turn back; not that we'd want to. As much as I'd like to say the romance and chemistry between us that night made it perfect…it didn't.

In truth, it hurt. A lot. No matter how sweet and gentle Beck was, he couldn't stop the initial discomfort. As soon as he relaxed, though, and stopped asking me if I was okay, it was better. By the end, I'd reached a good mix of pain and pleasure that was enjoyable, but cut short by Beck's timing.

When it was over, he stayed by my side, holding my body to his like his life depended on it; all the while continuing to ask if I was okay. It was cute in a charmingly nervous way that he mastered while still managing to be hot. So no, it wasn't perfect, but it was perfect for us and I couldn't imagine it going any other way.

While I reaffirmed to myself that I wouldn't have changed anything about that night, my phone vibrated. It was a message from Beck, as if he could sense that I was thinking of him. I opened it and smiled, reading my new favorite word of the week:

"Skype?"

Beck's POV

"Hey," Jade's simple greeting eased the tension in my shoulders. She'd answered my video call quickly, the image of her sitting cross legged on my bed filling my screen.

"Hi," I grinned back at her. "So how'd it go?" I asked, having waited all evening for her to update me on the play. She'd been texting me all day to keep me posted on how her plan for the day was going.

"Ugh," She made a face as she rolled her eyes. "Terrible."

"What? Why? What happened?" The last I'd heard, Tori was out of commission because of the amount of blood taken from her. Jade had left me on the edge of my seat as she left her phone in her bag while she went back to the school to fulfill her understudy role.

"Vega refused to give up her part," She started, sounding annoyed already. "She gets on stage and basically murders her lines and song."

"No way."

"Yes way. She looked drunk."

"And Sikowitz let her go on like that?" That didn't sound right.

"Not for long," Jade said. "He finally pulled her out at the second half."

"That's great, isn't it? At least you got to do half the play."

"You would think so, wouldn't you?" She still seemed outraged. "Sikowitz played Steamboat Suzy."

"What?!"

"Yep. He said he couldn't 'reward' my bad behavior," She scoffed and crossed her arms. "He hates me."

"He was probably just trying to be a good teacher," I tried to defend my favorite teacher. "He doesn't hate you."

"You're just saying that because he loves you."

"Jade, he's like a counselor to us. He likes everyone."

"He called me a gank."

"He what?!" I could hear myself get upset, and didn't care. What was with the whole world turning against my girlfriend?

"Yeah," Jade shrugged, not looking bothered by it.

"That's bullshit," I muttered, trying to downplay my anger. Sikowitz was a teacher, he was supposed to lift everyone's self esteem, not call them names.

It was hard not to be genuinely upset by this; my favorite teacher directly insulting the love of my life. I was so tired of everyone calling Jade names and making her out to be this horrible person. My family, my friends…why couldn't they see all the great qualities I saw in her?

"Beck?" Jade waved her hand in front of the screen at me when I dazed off.

"Yeah, sorry," I ran my hands through my hair and cleared my throat. "Hey, you know that he's wrong, right? You're not a gank. You're the best person on this Earth."

"You're just saying that," She rolled her eyes but still smirked.

"No, really," I suddenly thought it was of the utmost importance to make her understand this now. "Jade, you're so…amazingly incredible they haven't even made a word to describe how awesome you are."

"Okay now you're just throwing out adjectives," She shook her head, still smiling.

"I mean it, Jade," I looked at her as seriously as I could through the screen. "Someday everyone else is gonna figure out how great you are, and they're gonna regret the days they couldn't see that."

"Beck…," She was looking down now the way she did when she was nervous.

"I know this is gonna sound selfish, but…I'm kind of glad no one else realizes how special you are," My words made her look up at me curiously.

"Why?"

"Because until then…I get to have you all to myself."

* * *

_**The endddd**_

_**I can't help it**_

_**Some days I'm just so full of cheesy cheesiness, it overflows into my writing.**_

_**I hope you liked this episode and are looking forward to prom wrecker**_

_**Have a nice day : )**_

_**Oh and try to be nice to people, yeah? Everyone's got problems and it would suck if you added onto them.**_


	18. Prom Wrecker (Part 1)

_**Have any of you seen Animal yet?**_

_**I can't waittttttttt : D**_

* * *

**Beck's POV**

"Hey," I smiled at my laptop screen. There, in a clear picture sat Jade, looking annoyed but beautiful. She was sitting on my bed in the RV still wearing pajamas; her hair was what she'd call a mess and her skin was free of all makeup. Seeing her like this made me miss waking up next to her.

"Mmm," She grumbled and rubbed her tired eyes in response. I'd forced her to wake up early before school after keeping her up half the night on the phone.

"I'll take that as a good morning," I was just as tired as she was, but found it hard to be anything but thrilled to see her.

"Whatever," She mumbled and flipped her hair.

"How did you sleep?"

"It feels like I didn't," Her weary eyes made me wish I was there to fix her coffee for her. "You?"

"I slept alright," I undersold the hours of soundless sleep I had; it was the first good night's sleep I'd had in Canada and I attributed it to the long conversation we'd had yesterday. "Maybe you should miss school today."

"I shouldn't," She shook her head at my suggestion.

"You can stay home and Skype with me all day," I tried to sound alluring.

"Mmm," Her lips pressed together as she thought it over. "I can't," She sighed and pouted. "I have rehearsals afterschool. Sinjin is supposed to run through the lighting and stuff with me."

"Oh," I tried not to sound disappointed.

"Sorry," She apologized unnecessarily and I knew she must've been exhausted to do that.

"No, no. Its fine," I nodded and smiled for her. "I'm supposed to go fishing with my dad and them today anyways."

"Fishing?" Her face twisted into the same expression she used when she talked about all the things she hates. "That sounds…horrifying."

"It's supposed to be relaxing," I used my father's description even though I didn't believe it to be true. "Something about being one with nature."

"While you stab a fish's mouth with a sharp metal hook?"

"Good point," I always loved her positive take on things. "I can't back out, though. My dad already bought me my own fishing pole."

"Return it?"

"It's engraved with my initials."

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"Well…," She looked up thoughtfully. "Maybe you can hang yourself with the fishing line?"

"Thanks," I said sarcastically.

"Better yet," Her eyes sparked up with excitement. "You could probably impale yourself with the pole and make it look like an accident!"

"Thanks, babe," I shuddered at the imagery I had from her proposal. Just imagine my tombstone: Beck Oliver, death by fishing pole. "I think I'll just try the normal route."

"Suit yourself," She shrugged and let out a small yawn.

"So listen…," I tested the waters of her mood for what I was about to tell her. She looked up and waited for me to continue, proving just how tired she was; if it were any other day she would've noticed my tentativeness early on.

"Well?" She asked impatiently.

"My uh…my parents were talking about how great the surprise party was for my grandma," I started, hoping to ease into it. "And how much they wished they'd be around to take her to this rodeo thing she lov—,"

"Beck," Her voice was harsh, and I assumed her natural instincts kicked in. "What is it?"

"It's really not a big deal when you think about—,"

"Beck!" She was wide awake now, her eyes openly glaring at me.

"They want to extend the trip!" I blurted out. I could see her muscles tense all over as she took in my words.

"'Till when?"

"Next Saturday," I bit my lip and waited for realization to wash over her as she connected the dots.

"Beck," Her hardened expression went soft, her eyes now full of worry. "You said you would be back by this Sunday. That's why I didn't get mad!"

"I know," I chose not to argue the fact that she did indeed get mad when I left; pick your battles. "I know, but my parents are seriously homesick and I don't think I can convince them to leave."

"I…," She shook her head, and I couldn't blame her. I'd been equally upset when they told me I wouldn't be home in time for mine and Jade's anniversary. Three years together and we'll be separated on the day that commemorates it.

"It won't be that bad," I tried. "We can eat dinner together over skype and pretend we're right across from each other. Plus, when I get back, we can celebrate for real. Right?" I'd just finished saying as a phone began to ring. I checked my pearphone beside me instinctively, but it sat silent.

"It's me," Jade mumbled to me as she picked up her cell. "Oh, it's Cat. She's probably gonna ask about the fake blood she had to replace for Clowns Don't Bounce. I'll talk to you later?"

"Uh, yeah, of course," I nodded. "Have a good day at school."

"Thanks, love you, bye."

"I love you—," I started to say until she ended our video call. "Too." I said to an empty room.

Jade's POV

One of the best feelings I've ever felt is the satisfaction you get when all your hard work pays off. All the long nights and stress that'd been building for weeks over my play was finally starting to come together into something brilliant. The props were all accounted for, the run through we did yesterday went well, and all the actors were ready; Ryder as ready as can be.

Now I was standing in the middle of the asphalt café after school just imagining the way it would look on Saturday night. Clowns Don't Bounce had sold out its limited seating yesterday, so I was excitedly nervous for it all to happen. The only thing wrong with this moment was the fact that Beck wasn't here.

As pissed off as I was at him for not being able to get here in time for our anniversary, I still missed him like crazy. I'd give anything to have him beside me even if I was just going to yell at him for not being here Sunday. It was bad enough he had to back out of my play, but abandoning me on our three year anniversary? The distance was getting to me and it hadn't even been a week.

"On your left!" A man's deep voice called out to me just before a large speaker was carried past me.

"What the…?" I was forced out of my deep thought thanks to the crew of moving men who carried sound system equipment by me and towards the stage area. "Hey, where are you guys taking this stuff?" I asked the nearest worker.

"Up the stairs," He grunted at me.

"What for?" I never ordered this stuff, and I wasn't even using the upstairs area.

"For the prom," He shrugged and went on his way.

"The prom?" I repeated, confused. It all hit me in a crashing wave; Vega's stupid idea about Hollywood Arts having the dumb dance. There was no way she'd gone through with it, it wasn't possible.

.

.

"Oh, it's possible," Sikowitz was saying to me five minutes later. I'd stormed into his empty classroom, steam coming out of my ears.

"What?!" I shouted. He was the activities director and now he was telling me the worst news I could get.

"Tori filled out all the required paperwork to reserve the café tomorrow night," He shrugged as he rubbed the base of his foot with a coconut.

"What about my play?!" I shrieked, too angry to remember to respect my elders.

"What play?"

"Clowns Don't Bounce!"

"No, haha. They don't," He shook his head and smirked. "But what does that have to do with your play?"

"That's the name of my play," I grit my teeth together.

"Oh, of course. Well, maybe you should've thought of that before you booked your play the same night of prom."

"Prom wasn't even an idea 24 hours ago!" I was losing what little patience was left.

"Ah, yes, the prom. Tori filled out all the paperwork for that," He repeated as if he was hearing me for the first time.

"So. Did. I!" My body started to shake as my mind went wild planning his murder.

"Did you?" He started juggling the single coconut in his hands while looking puzzled. "Hmm…must've lost it…"

Just like that, I couldn't handle his dopey expression anymore. I let out the scream I'd been holding in and reached for his coconut, throwing it as hard as I could at the wall. It flew towards the nearest window, shattering glass the last sound I heard as I left.

I'd get my revenge on Sikowitz soon enough, but there was another person responsible for this mess. A certain student here at Hollywood Arts who'd been ruining my life since the day she arrived. I wouldn't let her get away with it this time.

Beck's POV

"Hey," I answered my phone on the first ring when I saw it was Jade. "I was hoping we could talk. I'm really sorry about—Jade?" I suddenly knew something was wrong. "Jade? What happened?"

"Vega," From her single word response, I could tell she was furious.

"What did she do?" I barely finished asking when she started to explain. She was talking extremely fast, every other word a curse, and barely stopping to breathe.

From what I understood, Tori had somehow gotten Jade's play cancelled to have a prom instead. I didn't speak up to say that that didn't sound like something Tori would do, just stayed quiet, nodded and agreeing when necessary. Jade was in the early stages of this all, the stage where she swears to kill everyone standing in her way, and refuses to see any viewpoint but hers.

"This is it," She started saying once her story and mini rant were done. "I'm not gonna take this shit anymore."

"I know," I responded, it worried further that I wasn't there to stop her from doing whatever she was thinking.

"I'm serious, Beck," Her voice didn't quiver as she started to sound more certain. "This time…Vega's going to pay."

* * *

**_: )_**


	19. Prom Wrecker (Part 2)

_**I hope everyone's doing well : )**_

* * *

**Jade's POV**

They say revenge is a dish best served cold. I say revenge is a dish best forced down your enemy's throat. Phase one of my plan to ruin prom was complete. I'd booked my neighbor Doug and his little friend for tonight, and cancelled the band scheduled to play; everything was coming along nicely.

All day at school, I'd been almost giddy with delight at the thought of Vega's face when her stupid prom went to hell. Beck had called a couple times today to see how I was doing, but I knew what he was up to. He never liked when I took my revenge; he was more passive than I was, leaving his disputes to karma rather than taking things into his own hands.

He didn't ask me to stop whatever I was doing; in fact, he avoided the subject of prom altogether. His way of handling the situation was to do whatever he could to keep me in a good mood. I had to give him credit for accomplishing that mission; especially when he wasn't coming back for another week.

I sighed at myself for bringing up the disappointment I felt when I thought about Beck's current absence. It wasn't his fault, but that didn't stop me from taking my anger out on my locker. I opened it harshly and dropped my textbook inside hard, the thunderous sound it made was enough to make me smirk. It was unhealthy, but throwing things always made me feel better.

"Jade?" A boy's voice made me turn.

"How long have you been standing there?" I narrowed my eyes in at Ryder Daniels. He had a way of creeping up on me when I thought I was alone.

"Not long," He shrugged and leaned against the row of lockers; a trademark move for him that I'd seen make girls swoon.

"What do you want?" I glared when he just stared at me.

"I uh…I heard about the play," He spoke solemnly. In my rage, I forgot to inform the cast about the situation; word must've gotten around.

"Oh. Yeah," I shrugged and rolled my eyes.

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry," His words surprised me. "It would've been great. Really, it sucks that no one will get to see it."

"Whatever," I turned back towards my locker. I didn't need his apologies.

"You're welcome," I could tell he was smirking by his cocky tone. "So about the prom…or prome or whatever…"

"What about it?" I slammed my locker shut and prepared to leave.

"Are you going?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," I answered honestly.

"Cool, cool," He nodded and looked around awkwardly. "Who're you going with? ….you know, since Beck's still gone."

"I'm going alone."

"Oh," He paused to nod yet again. "Well, if you want, I could take you."

"You could take me?" I repeated, the words leaving a nasty taste in my mouth. As if my body couldn't handle how ridiculous his proposition was, I started laughing. Wildy. Like a hyena.

If I had seen someone laugh as hard as I was doing, I would've slapped them just to make them stop. I couldn't control it, though. The thought of him and I going to Vega's prom was simply hilarious.

"Alright, alright," Ryder made a face and put his hand up. "I get it," He told me while my hysteria died down.

"It's just…," I shook my head, trying to explain it would make me laugh all over again.

"Yeah, okay," He wasn't amused. "If you change your mind, you know how to reach me."

"Mm hmm," I nodded, trying to keep it together. "I won't."

"You never know," His still cocky smile baffled me. How did he manage to think this had worked out in his favor? Whatever he was thinking, I didn't stop him from walking away.

Ryder may have been an annoying, douche bag of a man whore, but I couldn't deny he'd brought my mood level up. While he was probably serious when he asked if I'd go with him, the idea was comical to me. When I really calmed down, his kind words about my play came to mind. What bothered me was that I almost believed him. Is it possible that I hate him a tiny, ounce of a bit less?

**Beck's POV**

"I'll be home in ten minutes," Jade had texted me over half an hour ago. She never was good at predicting times.

We were supposed to chat via skype before she was to leave to the prom; or prome as Tori informed me. She'd called me yesterday to ask for my help again. She wanted me to talk to Jade and convince her not to do anything rash. I said I'd try, but didn't.

It wasn't so much to upset Tori, but more because I thought Jade was right. Seeing how hard she worked on Clowns Don't Bounce only to have it cancelled for Tori's impulsive desire was injustice in my eyes. Although Jade would probably take things to extremes, I decided early on not to interfere; especially because I was already in the dog house.

That wouldn't last, though. I had a surprise for Jade that would make it all okay, and I couldn't wait. Keeping my plans for her under wraps was harder than I thought it would be. Every time we texted or talked, I had to fight to urge to spill all to her. Waiting for her to get online now was making me consider just telling her.

No, the surprise would be worth it, I told myself. I took out my phone to distract me and checked my email. After rifling through spam, I spotted a reply from Nicole. I'd been so busy over the past few days, I'd forgotten. She hadn't. She'd replied only a couple hours after I'd sent my last message then sent another email this morning.

If it were any other girl, I'd think that she was trying to flirt, but for some reason I didn't think that. Well, I did, but I didn't let that stop me. I knew Jade would be livid if she ever found out about these friendly emails, but I didn't see the harm. I mean, the girl lived all the way in Texas. How could Jade possibly see her as a threat?

"Dear Beck," I started reading the first email. "Sucks to hear about your girl problems, but I'm sure your gf will come around. And if she doesn't, I'm sure you'd find a new girl in a heartbeat. Let me know how it all plays out : )"

See? Innocent curiosity. Nothing to be worried about. The second, however, I was on the fence about.

"Dear Beck, If you don't reply to this email, I'll assume your crazy gf killed you lol."

That one puzzled me a bit. It reminded me of all the times Jade told me that people used lame jokes to say what they actually meant. I overanalyzed her 'lol', wondering if she genuinely thought Jade was crazy or if it was really a joke. Before I could psych myself out further, I replied with no concern about how I was conveyed.

Just after I hit send, Jade's username popped up on my screen accompanied by an annoying ringing. I answered her video call, careful to position my laptop so she couldn't see the open suitcase sitting on my bed. She wouldn't have noticed, though. Her eyes were off center, searching for something hastily as she seemed focused on another open window.

"Hello?" I greeted after a few moments silence.

"Hey," She responded without looking at me.

"What are you doing?"

"Editing a little video," She spoke distantly again. "Aaaaand done. Sorry about that. Hi," She gave me her full attention with a small smile.

"Hi," I smiled. She looked like she did when she was halfway through getting ready for an event. Her hair was curled and styled neatly and her makeup was done to perfection, making her look like a porcelain doll. "Getting ready?"

"Yeah, I have to leave in twenty minutes," She told me with a slight pout.

"I thought the dance didn't start until seven?" I glanced at the clock to see she'd be over an hour early to prom.

"It is, but I have to get there early to set up…something," She smirked, turning into a devious porcelain doll.

"Right," I nodded, accepting her attempt at secrecy. I'm sure I'll hear about it on the Slap later anyways. "So is there anything about your diabolical plan that you _can_ tell me?"

"Hmm," She tapped her index finger against her full lips before getting to the details. She told me about what line of work her neighbor Doug was in, and how she'd procured his services at a discount. Her description of the video she'd just finished was enough to make me shiver, and her eyes lit up when she started talking about how Tori would be left alone in the forecasted rain with no music, no guests, and no date.

"You know," I said when she finished explaining. "If there was ever a game show called 'Make That Girl Cry,' I'd feel very confident going on with you."

"Aww," She gushed the way most girls would when their boyfriends fed them cheesy lines about how cute they were. "We'd definitely win," Her expression changed from sentimental to confident.

"I wouldn't doubt it," I agreed, but hoped such a game show never came to existence; just imagine the amount of lawsuits that would be filed against Jade.

"Okay, I need your help," She told me now before disappearing from view momentarily. When she returned she held two separate dresses on plastic hangers; both ones I recognized. "The turquoise?" She held up the strapless dress she'd worn to my parents' anniversary party. "Or the red?" Her eyebrow raised and I wondered if she remembered the last time she'd worn that one, or rather, the last time I'd taken it off her.

"The turquoise," I answered immediately.

"Why?" Jade asked, switching to hold the strapless dress to herself again.

"The red's too sexy," I admitted. Its plunging neckline and thin fabric hugged her body in a way I knew would get her noticed.

"Is there such a thing?"

"There is when I'm not in town," My answer made her scoff.

"Don't be such a caveman," She shook her head at me, but tossed the red dress aside. "You know this dance is gonna suck without you. The whole week is gonna suck."

"I know," I nodded, sharing in her displeasure, but dying to blab.

"I um…I have to change," She cleared her throat to shake herself out of the funk our distance left her in. "I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Yeah," I nodded. "I'll see you later," We hung up and I knew she didn't notice my choice of words. I didn't have time to think about it, because a moment later there was a knock at my door.

"Beck?" My mother called as she let herself in. "Beck, honey, are you all packed?"

"Yeah," I stood and dusted myself off.

"Your father said he'll take you in an hour," She didn't seem to mind my decision anymore.

"Great," I nodded and suppressed a grin. It couldn't be soon enough.

.

.

.

.

**Jade's POV**

Right now the only thing that hurts more than my feet is my ego. My feet ached because of the constant walking then eventual running I did at Vega's stupid prom. And my ego…well that hurt for other reasons. After the night I'd had, I barely had enough energy left to drive myself home and trudge up the stairs of my father's apartment.

When I made it to the closed door, fishing out my keys seemed like an uphill battle. My eyes were weary as I finally pulled them out and unlocked the door. Maybe if I hadn't been so tired I would've notice the lamp near the door on; even though I always leave it off. Instead, I tossed my clutch purse onto the overpriced leather couch and headed towards my room.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw movement and instinctively threw the closest object in that direction. I looked just in time to see my father's crystal ash tray barely miss my boyfriend's fluffy head of hair by an inch. My eyes blinked a few times, so sure that I was imagining him, but there he was; standing in the kitchen eating from a small cup of yogurt and looking alarmed.

"Beck?" My voice sounded exasperated, either by my long day or my sudden outburst.

"Wow," He said, looking me up and down. "You look beautiful."

Without a word I stepped out of my uncomfortable heels and rushed towards him. He set his yogurt down just in time to catch me as I leapt into his arms. With our bodies entwined and my head on his chest I could feel myself relax into him; the soles of my feet hurt less and my shoulders seemed less tense.

"Hey," He already sounded concerned as he started rubbing my back. "What's wrong?" I didn't want to but I pulled back and looked up into his worried eyes. It's astonishing how much I missed that warm brown shade. "What is it?" He asked, putting a hand gently on my neck and tracing my jaw line with his thumb. It was the little gestures I missed most.

"Tonight was just…," I struggled to find the words to explain being chosen queen and humiliated by the man I hired to ruin Vega's evening. He accepted my heavy sigh as an answer and just nodded, pulling me back towards himself for another long embrace. It almost made up for the entire week without him.

"If it's any consolation," He said as he held my face between his palms. "You really do look beautiful."

With no energy to really laugh, it sounded more like a stifled exhale that escaped my lips. I don't know if I was too tired to argue or maybe I actually believed him, but whatever the case, I just smiled and said, "Thank you."

* * *

_**Hope that wasn't too cheeeeeesy for you : )**_

_**Have you seen Animal yet?**_


End file.
